Horsepower Oneshots
by xXVahaHarenXx
Summary: Collection of oneshots surrounding my Horsepower Series. Chibs/OC.
1. Deleted Scene: Dinner Parties and Drinks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons of Anarchy or it's characters only the slightly insane Finnish OC and a few other random characters that pop up. Sons of Anarchy was created by the amazing Kurt Sutter therefore I make no money of this piece of writing that sprouted forth from the depths of my depraved mind.

**Note: **Alright so I decided I wanted to have all my oneshots/deleted scenes to do with my Horsepower Series rolled into one thing so here it is, I'm not adding anything new until I get both sets (my HDK oneshots and HL&O oneshots) into one thing which in all honesty might take me a while.

Alternative piece to Chap 12 _Dinner Parties and Drinks_ what _could_ have happened in the car after Taru red lined it. Taken from Taru's P.O.V.

_Rated R18. Contains acts of a sexual nature. If you have a problem with sex take it up with Chibs and Taru not me also don't bitch to me about it if you don't like sex._

* * *

**Deleted Scene: Dinner Parties and Drinks**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I glanced over at Chibs as I slid the keys from the ignition and placed my sunnies on the dash. "What's wrong?"

He looked over quickly before shaking his head. "Nothin'"

I grinned softly shaking my head. "Don't bullshit me kulta, I can _see_ it in your face"

He took my hand and brought it to his crotch. "Ya got me hard Taru, horny too after watchin' ya handle the power this beast has under the bonnet"

I bit my lip roughly glancing towards the house. _Gemma's expecting us; if we're fucking late she'll kill both of us._ I looked towards Chibs before leaning over the console and kissing him roughly._ Fuck it, you only live once right?_ I tugged at his belt and zipper before freeing his hard cock. I kissed him briefly before stroking him slowly. "Is this what you want? You want me to stroke you?"

He moaned lowly tipping his head back as I continued to stroke him. I grinned softly pressing a kiss to his exposed neck and nipped gently. I cracked the passengers wind so the car didn't fog up and quickly wrapped my hand back around his cock stroking him again.

"Is this what you want?" I murmured against his ear. "Or is this?" I ducked my head running the flat of my tongue over the head of his cock. A moan emitting from Chibs' throat as I did so.

"Fuck! Don't tease me Taru"

I smirked lightly before running my tongue over his cock again. He groaned softly wrapping his hand through my hair as I slowly sealed my lips around his cock sucking softly, my hand working up and down his cock before I pulled away. "Is that what you want? You want me to suck your cock," I murmured huskily against his ear as I continued to stroke him. "You want me to swallow your cum and lick you clean?"

He grunted softly. "Just fuckin' suck my cock already"

I felt a smirk slide to my lips as I stalled my hand. "You want to _order _me around huh?" I licked my lips. "Well then you're going to have to tell me what you want me to do," I stated stroking him ever so slowly earning a frustrated growl. "Come on _Scotsman_," I hissed softly against the skin of his neck as I placed a teasing kiss just below his earlobe. "Tell me what you want"

"I want ya ta suck my cock" He growled lowly before turning his face slightly to crush our lips together as I continued to stroke him.

"Is that all?" I murmured softly, our lips brushing slightly.

He groaned softly as I slowed my pace, I was teasing him and we both knew it. "I want ya ta swallow my cum and clean me up afterwards"

I smirked softly pressing my lips to his again and dropped my head before taking him in. A moan rattling in his chest as I sealed my lips tightly around his cock.

Chibs groaned lowly, fingers clenched through my short shaggy strands of black hair as he forced me down a bit lower. "Fuck! Just like that Taru" He let out a strangled moan, panting softly.

I stopped sucking briefly and ran the flat of my tongue up his cock from base to tip several times before stroking him as I took his balls into my mouth sucking gently on them.

"Shit!" He panted softly tightening his grip on my hair. "Shit, kiss me"

I obliged his request and sat up crushing my lips to his moaning softly as his hand wrapped around mine forcing me to continue stroking his cock. I grinned licked my dry lips before running my tongue around the edge of his ear biting gently at his earlobe.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ Taru," He moaned lowly tightening his grip around my hand slightly. "Fuck," He moaned lowly panting as I pressed kisses down the side of his neck and across his collar bone before biting down on the crook of his neck as I continued to stroke his cock. "Shit," He let his head tip back against the headrest as a moan rattled in his throat. "Suck me," He moved slightly, turning his face towards me. "Please" It was more of a plea than anything; his eyes were begging me to go down on him again.

I threw him a sexy smirk before slowly lowering my head again to wrap my lips around his cock before slowly sinking down engulfing him inch by inch at a teasingly slow pace.

"Oh fuck," He moaned out clutching at his jeans, finger nails digging into my scalp slightly as his pants came out faster. He was getting closer to the edge of the abyss of pleasure. "Deeper" He choked out arching his hips slightly, the tip of his cock hitting the back of my throat.

I sucked softly, my free hand massaging his balls slowly as my tongue and mouth worked his cock.

"Chibs, you comin' insi... holy shit! I'm fuckin' sorry dude"

I jerked my head away from Chibs' cock, the side of my head connecting roughly with the hardness of the dash. "Vittu Saatana!" I spat clutching my head before glaring out the half open window at the prospect. "Either take a god damn picture or fuck off Prospect" I snarled massaging the tender spot on my temple.

"I...I..." Half-Sack turned away before turning back. "I'm really sorry guys, if I'd known..."

"Get lost Prospect!" Chibs yelled out, an obvious vicious snarl in his tone as he yelled out loud enough for everyone inside to hear.

Half-Sack turned and all but ran towards the house.

"So much for a bit of before dinner fun then huh?" I asked as I rubbed my head wincing at the onset of a headache.

"Ya alrigh' love?"

"Fine, just a bit tender," I stated as I checked the damage in the rear view mirror. "It's not the first time I've hit my head on the dash"

He cocked his eyebrow up in question as he tucked himself away. "Do I dare ask what ya were doin'?"

"I _wasn't_ giving anyone head," I said with a roll of my eyes. "Dirty old perv," He grinned softly giving me a wink. "CD case is under the passenger seat," I explained. "I was getting it out one day, brought my head up too fast and caught the dash"

He grinned softly checking my temple before placing a light kiss to my lips. "It was good while it lasted, Prospect's lucky I don't gut 'im for cock blocking me"

I let a smile slide to my lips before laughing softly. "I suppose we can assume everyone inside knows by now"

Chibs chuckled softly. "Sack won't say a bloody word if 'e knows what's good for 'im"

"I won't be so sure kulta"

"If he wants that top rocker 'e'll keep his god damn mouth shut," He stated before placing a hand on the back of my head dragging me closer. "Now kiss me like ya mean it love"

I felt a smirk twitch at my lips. "Don't I mean it every time I kiss you?" I asked before pressing my lips to his, my tongue snaking along his bottom lip before the fight for dominance began.

We pulled away panting softly before I gave a light grin and a wink. "Maybe we can salvage what we were doing after dinner"

A grin swept over his lips at the prospect of getting more head. "I won't say no ta that darlin'"

"Good now get your crippled ass out of my Charger before Gemma comes out here looking to kill both of us because we're late" I stated before pushing open the driver's door and sliding out before slamming it shut, a grin plastered to my lips as I locked the Charger and we made our way towards the house, Chibs' arm tucked around my waist, hand inside my back pocket squeezing at my ass.

* * *

Just gotta love Half-Sack and his oh so perfect timing. =D

Vittu Saatana! = Fuck Satan


	2. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons of Anarchy or it's characters only the slightly insane Finnish OC and a few other random characters that pop up. Sons of Anarchy was created by the amazing Kurt Sutter therefore I make no money of this piece of writing that sprouted forth from the depths of my depraved mind.

Didn't make it into the actual story but takes place just after Chap 13_ Race Day Wins and Losses_. Enjoy, more or less an insight into Taru and why she can't bare horses being put down. Taken from Chibs' P.O.V as he tries his best to comfort her.

* * *

**The Aftermath**

=Chibs' P.O.V=

I pulled up to a halt outside Taru's house before sliding off my Harley and quickly unbuckled my helmet, the Finn had failed to answer any of my calls which had worried me and by the sounds of it she was upset; her music up loud, curtains pulled across, the dull light of the TV penetrating the odd crack in the curtains to spill out casting light across the dark exterior of the modest 3 bedroom brick and tile house.

_What the hell's upset her now?_ I furrowed my brow leaving my helmet on the edge of my handlebars and headed to the window, I knelt slightly trying to peer through the crack in the curtain, the house was dark, Taru was settled on the couch, Xbox controller in her hands, tear stained face watching the screen intently before she grabbed the bottle of Jack from the coffee table and took a large gulp._ Jesus fucking Christ Taru, what happened to you?_ I straightened up and knocked on the door hoping she would hear me over her music.

I took her in silently as she opened the door. "What?" She brushed back a few loose strands of hair and moved back from the doorway allowing me to step through.

"What 'appened?"

She looked up wide eyed before shaking her head. "Just a shitty day at the track" She murmured shutting the door and slid the three locks into place like she always did, she's always said it was a safety thing, something she'd always had since she'd lived in a shitty area as a teen.

I kicked my boots off nudging them to one side before pulling her into a hug which she gladly accepted. "Want ta tell me what 'appened?"

She pulled away silently before collapsing on the couch with a heavy sigh. "It's been one big shitty fucking afternoon," She stated taking a long drink from the glass bottle before placing it back on the table. "We lost one of the horses at the track," A haunting fear entered her eyes as her body stilled before she shook her head. "His hoof got caught in the starting gates"

"'ow'd that 'appen?" I asked sitting down next to her, the music playing through the speakers I'd come to know was her favorite band, H.I.M.

"He reared up and wouldn't go in," She looked to the controller clutched in her hands. "They tried to force him into his box but he wouldn't go," Tears slowly traced the paths of the previous set of tears. "He freaked out and got his hoof caught and once his hoof got caught it all went downhill, he was thrashing about making it worse and eventually his cannonbone just shattered" She exhaled slowly, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks, knuckles white from gripping the controller, I could see behind her liquid silver eyes she was struggling to cope with what had happened.

"It'll be alrigh' love"

"No it won't" She snapped lightly. "It'll never be alright, Butch was a god damn good racer, he would have made an amazing sport horse once he'd retired" She spat, hands shaking as she reached for the bottle again.

_What the hell am I missing? It's not like… oh…_ "Taru…"

She looked up, pain in her eyes as she placed the empty bottle down. "What?"

"There's more to it than just Butch isn't there?"

Her jaw clenched as she tensed up. "It scares me" She confessed.

I almost missed what she said as she spoke, her voice sounded so soft, so vulnerable, almost inaudible as she whispered her words. "Darlin' it shouldn't scare ya, death is a natural part of life, ya know that"

"I know I know that, it just scares the shit out of me that one day I might have to do it to one of _my_ horses, that one day _I'll_ have to make that choice for Duke, he's sure as hell not getting any younger," I shifted closer before pulling her against me, she gratefully curled into me, body shuddering as she cried. "It gives me fucking _nightmares_ for days Filip, I _hate_ watching a horse be euthanized…" She trailed off giving a shudder before another set of tears rolled down her cheeks soaking the front of my shirt.

"It'll be alrigh' lass, Duke's a strong horse, 'e's not goin' anywhere just yet"

She shuddered lightly tracing the patches on my Cut. "I just don't know what I'd do kulta, those three horses of mine are part of my lifeline," She struggled to put a voice to her words. "Duke has been with me since I was a kid, he's been everywhere with me, Dev might have been a right shit head to begin with but he helped me through one of the worst times of my life and Jess, Jess is one of the cruizest mares I've ever worked with, she takes everything in a stride and puts her all into too," She let out a strangled sigh. "If I ever lost one of them it would be like part of myself dying, I don't know if I'd recover from it"

I stroked her hair gently trying to comfort her the best I could. I knew what it was like to have an animal that close to your heart, I'd had my own dog, black and white Border Collie that had been the smartest bitch in the world until she'd contracted rabies from tainted meat. "I used ta own a collie," I suddenly felt stupid blurting it out like I had but I'd just wanted her to know I'd gone through the same shit she had years before. "Black and white, the smartest little bitch on four legs this side of the emerald isle. Used ta accompany me everywhere"

Taru pulled back and glanced up drying her eyes roughly with the heel of her hand. "I_ really_ don't like where this is going," She murmured softly. "What happened to her?"

"She got rabies from bad meat" I explained, anger and pain racing through my veins. _Fucking Jimmy O, god damn Irish McPrick._

The look in her eyes broke my heart; she was nearly in tears again._ Shit! I shouldn't have mentioned Blaine to her. _"I'm sorry love I shouldn't 'ave mentioned Blaine, I didn't know it was goin' ta send ya inta tears again," I circled my arms around her pulling her into a tight hug. "I just wanted ya ta know I've been through all this before, I know it ain't easy when it comes ta a pet that's become family ta ya"

She pulled back and shook her head. "It's alright" She blinked slightly before curling back up against me, her body slumping, she was tired from the day and it was slowly beginning to show.

"Get some sleep love, ya look like need it" I looked down when she didn't respond to find her already asleep against my chest, fingers clutched around the edge of my Cut, raw bloodshot eyes safely tucked away behind her pale reddened eyelids. I sighed softly curling my arm around her shoulder's and pulled her closer before shutting my own eyes._ This is getting ridiculous, I need to make a choice and soon before I drive myself insane._

* * *

As I was writing this I could seriously see Chibs owning a dog and Jimmy O doing something to it before he fucked him over. As for the dog being a Border Collie, it seemed like the type of dog to fit him._  
_


	3. Operatic Music

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy or it's characters only the slightly insane Finnish OC and a few other random characters that pop up. Sons of Anarchy was created by the amazing Kurt Sutter therefore I make no money of this piece of writing that sprouted forth from the depths of my depraved mind.

Didn't make it into the story but a small piece consisting of Chibs, Taru and Tig painting Taru's house. Taken in Taru's P.O.V.

* * *

**Operatic Music**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I grinned softly watching Tig and Chibs, both decked in old clothing, paint brushes in hand. I'd managed to rope Tig into helping me paint my god forsaken house with the promise of booze, money and a decent meal, I'd managed to rope Chibs in with the promise of booze, pussy and decent meal.

I chuckled inwardly before turning back to the wall in front of me, my own jeans a pair of old graying skinny jeans, the knees ripped and denim covered in oil, paint, and only god knows what else, the black tee-shirt I had on had a tear in the seam near my belly on the right side and several splatters of multicolored paint across it.

"What the hell is this shit?" Tig asked motioning with the paintbrush towards the stereo, several splatters of paint flying across the plastic lined floor.

"Nightwish, Finnish band" I stated running the roller down the wall.

"Well I'm changing it" He stated heading towards the stereo.

"So help me god if you change my music I'll paint your Harley bright pink with hearts and streamers to match"

He looked at my wide eyed for a second. "No you wouldn't"

"Do you want to test that theory?" I motioned to the stereo. "Be my guest," I smirked taking on a dangerous tone. "Just _see_ what happens"

He stalled, his fingers an inch from the skip button as he glanced back over his shoulder at me before looking to the stereo, fingers itching to press the skip button.

"Don't do it brother, she'll keep 'er word, ya will be ridin' round on a pink Harley with matching streamers and hearts"

"Bullshit"

"Trust me Tigger, she'll do it, she's already kept her promise ta whack me with a ridin' crop"

Tig's eyes moved towards me and then back to Chibs before going to the skip button, he sighed softly conceding and moved back over to the wall he'd been working on. "You win this time Finland but just you wait" He stated with a menacing ring in his tone.

"I'm shaking in my chucks lovely, can't wait to see what you have in store for me" I grinned mocking him lightly before poking my tongue out at him.

"Seriously thought Taru, change the music would ya? Operatic shit ain't our cup of tea"

"Don't knock it, _I_ used to be able to sing like that" I stated as I redipped the roller in the paint tray before glancing at both men who were stood, paint brushes dripping in their hands as they watched me.

"_You,_" Tig grinned softly before starting to laugh. "_You_ can sing like that?"

I shook my head. "I _used_ to be able to sing like that, probably can't anymore" I stated as I started to spread the paint across the wall again.

"Well ya will never know unless ya give it a try love, so go on, sing for us"

I looked over my shoulder with my eyebrows raised. "_Hell_ no, singing in the shower or the Charger is one thing, singing in front of you two is something entirely different," I stated before Tig began laughing even louder. "Something funny about it _Alexander_?"

He stopped laughing as I used his given name. "No need to get defensive, just thinkin' about you singin' like that" He motioned to the stereo.

I poked my tongue out at him flinging paint from the roller at him before letting a winning million dollar grin spread across my lips as it splattered across his face and neck.

"Oh you didn't" He stated with a deadpan look on his face.

"Oh yes I did" I smirked gamely knowing I was slowly digging a grave for myself.

"No you didn't" The deadpan look was still there, he was cooking up something in the revenge cauldron.

"But I did" I was slowly digging my grave deeper and deeper, the smirk ever present on my blue tinted lips was only adding more feet to my grave.

He grinned softly readying his paintbrush. "Pay backs a bitch Taru"

"I agree full heartedly with you on that one but my house therefore my rules, just remember what I can do if you start causing shit"

Chibs looked between us shaking his head slowly. "I'm surround by adult's that act like children" A hand pressed over his eyes as he continued to shake his head.

"And don't you know it kulta" I grinned flicking paint at him too.

"Tell me ya didn't just do that love"

"What if I did?"

"Ya know what I'll do if ya just did"

"What? With him watching?" I nodded towards Tig before smirking softly. "Well if you wanted to do it in front of a crowd all you had to do was ask" I stated throwing him a wink as I licked my lips slowly putting a sexy flirt into it.

"Nay love, I'm not one ta show off like 'e does, I prefer ta keep my lovers behind closed doors" He threw his own wink at me.

I bit my lower lip and gave him a quick once over. _No! Bad Myrsky. Don't start thinking like that._ I moved my eyes between Tig and Chibs. _Get your mind out of the gutter!_ Paint splattering against my face jolted me from my gutter thoughts, both Chibs and Tig howling in laughter. _Oh it is __**on**__ now._ I grinned softly picking up a paint brush before dipping in the paint and quickly heading across the plastic covered floor to where both men were standing doubled over in laughter. I put on as much of an innocent face as I could muster and slapped the brush first against Chibs cheek smearing cream coloured paint down the right side of his face before then doing it to Tig smearing cream coloured paint down the left side of his face.

I grinned softly dropping the paintbrush and bolting down the hall to the kitchen before pushing open the sliding glass door as both men gave chase, paint brushes in hand. I laughed softly as Chibs caught up to me and grabbed me around the waist hauling my up over his shoulder.

"Not so fast are ya love?" He asked dumping me on the small patio.

I poked my tongue out at him before his paintbrush slapped across the side of my face coating my the right side of my face and leaving thick cream coloured streaks through my hair. Tig's paint brush hit the left side of my face leaving a dripping mess; I snatched the paintbrush from him before lathering his dark curly hair with paint before turning to Chibs. "Your turn kulta" I murmured swiping the paintbrush across his arm several times before running a few thick streaks through his hair. The laughter bubbling to the surface making my stomach ache, it felt good to laugh like this, I hadn't genuinely enjoyed myself in a long time.

Chibs placed a hand on my face and wiped away a few drips of paint before tracing a pattern on the front of my shirt.

_Is it just me or does he look seriously fucking sexy covered in paint._ I grinned inwardly as my thoughts slowly slid back into the gutter they'd only recently crawled back out of.

"I think we need to clean up kulta" I murmured wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I agree love, ya filthy"

I smirked lightly. "So are you"

I looked towards Tig. "Go use the shower; we can finish up in the living room"

He looked between us before pouting. "What? No sexy fun for Tig?" He asked looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"You know, that look has _never_ worked on me, probably never will love, now go shower" I ordered pointing towards the kitchen door.

He pouted again before turning and heading inside. I turned towards Chibs again and grinned pressing my lips to his.

"Let's go finish this living room off so I get my sexy fun time in the shower" Chibs murmured lowly against my ear pressing a light kiss to my lips before pulling away and yanking me inside.

* * *

Will post more oneshots later on after I've had a chance to sleep, eat and think up some new ideas and after I've posted the next part of my story.


	4. Awards

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons of Anarchy or it's characters only the slightly insane Finnish OC and a few other random characters that pop up. Sons of Anarchy was created by the amazing Kurt Sutter therefore I make no money of this piece of writing that sprouted forth from the depths of my depraved mind.

A quick look into Taru's childhood and teenage years as she recalls some memories and how she got Duke. Taken in Taru's P.O.V.

* * *

**Awards**

=Taru's P.O.V=

"Holy shit!"

I rolled my eyes hearing Tig's exclamation. _What the hell has he found now?_ I slowly descended the attic stairs and stepped out of the hallway cupboard into the hallway before pushing the door shut and heading towards the two spare bedrooms that were littered with boxes still. "What'd you find now?" I queried as I stepped into the first room to find Tig and Chibs sifting through a box.

"Box of old awards"

I sighed softly before shaking my head lightly and stepped over to the box flipping the lid shut. "Supposed to be moving shit to the attic, not sorting through it"

Tig pouted flipping open another box to begin rifling through it.

"You sure? There's a hell of a lot of ribbons in that box" Chibs stated nudging the box before me with his foot.

I glanced down at the box and shrugged lightly. "Point being?"

Tig held up a framed photo, a young version of me on a small white pony. "Who's this?"

I grinned softly taking the photo. "That's me and Comet when I was eight, she was a leased riding school pony, first pony I competed with," I smiled fondly at the photo running a finger over the pony's shaggy white face, she had been a small fourteen two hand high welsh mare. "I out grew her a few months after this photo was taken so I had to give her back, leased a bigger horse, black universal gelding name Dieseli fourteen years old, fifteen two hands and as active as I was," I stated picking up another photo to show them Dieseli and I, both horses had ribbons lined across their necks and several around the base of their necks. "When I hit my teens I was more interested in causing mayhem than competing, Duke and I still did shows but not as often as I did as a kid," I put the photos to one side before sifting through the box pulling out a few ribbons before folding them carefully and put them away. "There should be a box of trophies somewhere" I stated before flipping the lid shut on the box and hauled it up heading towards the attic stairs again.

"God damn that's a big trophy"

I headed down the stairs again and back to the bedroom finding them both still sitting on the edge of the bed, a large trophy in Tig's hands. "Show jumping Champ on Duke, one of the first shows I did with him, we got," I furrowed my brow thinking for a second. "Two clears and the fastest time by one second if I recall correctly," I took the trophy rubbing some of the dust away with my sleeve. "There are a few ribbons and a matching set of bandages and a rug to go with it in one of the other boxes"

Chibs looked up grinning softly. "Is this how ya got ya strong muscles?" He asked throwing in a wink.

I smirked lightly throwing him my own wink. "Wouldn't you like to know," I grinned softly and put the trophy back in the box. "There should be a photo album somewhere amongst this lot somewhere that has all my wins in it"

I hauled the box up and dumped it on Chibs lap. "Needs going to the attic kulta"

He looked up at me with an eyebrow raised as I poked my tongue out at him and pointed to the door in a gesture to hop to it.

I took his vacated seat on the bed and began sifting through some of the boxes before pulling out a black leather bound album, a faded red horse head pressed into the front, the faded lettering across the side reading _'Photo Album'_ I flipped it open and smiled softly at the first photo, it was Duke and I the morning of my tenth birthday. The memory of that morning slipped to my forethought's as I rested my cheek on my fist as I rested my elbow on my knee.

_I yawned and stretched before grinning and checking the calendar. _Yes! It's my birthday today!_ I giggled softly and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a ratty tee before running down the hall and down the stairs. I slid across the hallway carpet and grabbed onto the door frame to the kitchen before running in. I slid to a halt, eyes wide as I blinked repeated before clearing my eyes to make sure I wasn't still dreaming. "Oh my god!" I squealed in joy before moving around the kitchen counter to the black gelding stood on the other side._

"_Happy birthday Myrsky"_

_I looked to my grandfather and hugged him tightly. "Kiitos, Kiitos, Kiitos!" I repeated several times before turning to the gelding and held out my hand letting him sniff it before offering him a sugar cube from the jar. He flared his nostrils lowering his head to pluck it gently out of my hand before nudging my chest asking for more. I wrapped my arms around his neck nestling my face into his thick black neck before taking a deep breath. "He's gorgeous" I grinned softly remembering only a few days ago how my grandfather had taken me to see the very same gelding. I wouldn't have guessed in a million years that he would have bought him for me._

"_Take care of him Myrsky, he's your horse now"_

"_Of course I'll take care of him, what's his name?"_

_"Tykinkuula"_

_I crinkled my name. "Is that his real name?"_

"_It's his show name"_

"_What about his stable name?"_

"_Duke"_

_I grinned pressing my face into the gelding's neck. "Duke," I breathed out hugging him tightly. "Welcome to your new home Duke" He whinnied loudly before stamping his front hoof._

"_Now take him out to the stables before you need to clean up the kitchen after him"_

_I nodded taking his lead rope and clipping it on before leading him out of the kitchen and towards the French doors before leading him down off the porch and towards the small block of stables that housed four stalls, a small tack room and a modest feed room._

I ran my fingers over the photo before smiling slightly, the next photo of Comet and I at our last show together.

"_We're going to have to find you another horse soon Myrsky, you're getting to tall for Comet"_

_I looked to the small white pony hitched to the side of the trailer before nodding sadly. I didn't want to give up Comet but she wasn't my pony, she was a leased riding school pony. "Will we give her back to the riding school?"_

_My grandfather nodded handing me another sandwich before I stood. I headed over to the small Welsh mare and untied her hay net before opening the back of the 4X4 to fill it again. I tied the full net back up and checked her water before pulling a light cotton dress rug from the trailer and threw it over her back buckling it. I pressed a kiss to the mare's cheek and patted her neck before heading back over to my seat and sat down before starting to eat my sandwich again._

"Ya alright love?"

I looked up to Chibs and nodded. "Just remembering some of the fun times I had"

"Why don't ya get back into it then?"

I shrugged lightly. "Too much stress, too many whiny bitches, too many stuck up pony club mom's and daughters on their half a million dollar ponies that they don't have to care for" I stated idly running my finger over the photo of Dieseli and I.

"_Why're we here?" I asked looking around the farm._

"_Find you a new horse Myrsky" My grandfather stated before knocking on the front door._

"_Hello?"_

"_I'm Esa __Mäki__, we spoke on the phone"_

"_Of course, of course, this must be your granddaughter Myrsky," The older woman looked towards me with a friendly smile. "Good to meet you both" She said before pulling on a pair of boots._

_She led us down to a set of immaculately groomed stables and fields. "Dieseli is a one of a kind horse, he's very special to me but I'm getting too old to take home around the arena and what with my hip injury and all now I need to let a few of these horses go. I've already sold several of them but Dieseli is my baby so I can't sell him"_

_My grandfather nodded as she patted a black gelding's neck, he snorted lowering his head slightly. "How tall is he?"_

"_Fifteen two, fourteen years old with a heart of gold"_

I flipped the book shut before sliding it back into the box and nudged it in Chibs' direction. "Attic please"

He hauled the box up and started out the door towards the attic.

"You've got him pussy whipped," Tig stated before grinning softly. "Can't blame him though, you're a good piece of eye candy"

I rolled my eyes shoving him lightly before standing and stretching. "Keep dreaming Tigger because that's they _only_ way you'll get with this fine looking piece of ass," I stated before kneeling to sift through another box before sliding it towards the door. "Now are you going to help out or sit of your ass all day?" I asked glancing over my shoulder to see what he was doing.

"I'm gettin' there, I'm gettin' there," He stated standing slowly and grabbed the box I'd put by the door. "You always this demanding?"

"Of course, it's part of my nature lovely" I called after him grinning and chuckling softly before pushing another box over to the door.

* * *

_Tykinkuula = Cannonball._

_Kiitos, Kiitos, Kiitos! = Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_Dieseli = Diesel.  
_

Late afternoon here in NZ and I'm busy writing up a score of other oneshots to do with my story, will post them as soon as I can.


	5. The Next Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons of Anarchy or it's characters only the slightly insane Finnish OC and a few other random characters that pop up. Sons of Anarchy was created by the amazing Kurt Sutter therefore I make no money of this piece of writing that sprouted forth from the depths of my depraved mind.

Very short piece on the following day after Taru and Elliot kiss. Taken from Taru's P.O.V. Set after Chap 16 _Very Special Goodbye_.

* * *

**The Next Day**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I sighed softly brushing Hunter; the gelding snorted softly turning his head trying to nip at my arm. "Not now Hunter" I stated flicking the end of his nose, he snorted stamping his hoof and went back to dozing in the sun as I curried his coat.

So far I had done an excellent job of avoiding Elliot, the last thing I wanted to do was talk about what had happened after. I continued to curry Hunter's coat and sighed softly before grabbing a body brush and starting to brush his coat out. "Must you _always_ roll in the mud after exercise?" I murmured before scratching the base of his mane.

The bay Dutch Warmblood gelding snorted and shook out his neck and mane before shaking his entire body and striking his hoof against the ground again.

"Taru, there you are," I froze slightly at the voice, he then had to speak the words I'd been dreading all morning. "I've been looking for you all morning"

I turned to face Elliot and clutched the brush in my hands. "What's up?"

He stalled watching me before clearing his throat and glancing around. "About yesterday…"

I put my hand up to stop him. "_Nothing_ went on yesterday"

He furrowed his brow lightly. "We need to talk about it"

"No we don't, _nothing happened_" I stated more forcefully.

He looked confused for a moment before nodding slowly. "Is that how you want to play it?"

I nodded. "It saves us both a whole bunch of hassle, we just bury it and have done with it"

He nodded slowly. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened"

I nodded. "I gathered as much but as long as it's clear that it was only a onetime thing, that it was only because of everything going on around you"

He nodded before turning away.

I sighed softly turning back to Hunter before leaning my forehead on his thick neck. "Life fucks me sideways at every chance it gets Hunter," I murmured before sighing deeply and patting his neck. "Let's get you kitted up for Marcis" I stated turning to grab the gelding gear ready to kit him up.

* * *

Another one done. Very short, I know but next ones will be longer and demonicseer your suggestion is in the works, should be up tomorrow or the day afterwards.


	6. Coffee and Talks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons of Anarchy or it's characters only the slightly insane Finnish OC and a few other random characters that pop up. Sons of Anarchy was created by the amazing Kurt Sutter therefore I make no money of this piece of writing that sprouted forth from the depths of my depraved mind.

Short piece between Taru and Donna about Financial hardships they've faced in their lives. Taken in Taru's P.O.V. Takes place shortly after Chap 17_ Taste of Charming._

* * *

**Coffee and Talks**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I played idly with my keys as I waited for the door to open. I leant against the wall, sunglasses perched on the top of my hat as I swung my keys around my index finger.

"Hey," Donna smiled as she opened the door. "I didn't hear the door over the vacuum"

"If you're busy I can come back"

"No it's alright, it's just a bit of cleaning before the kids come home"

I nodded kicking off my mud crusted tall boots before stepping inside. "How are you?"

"Fine, want a drink or something?"

"Black coffee," I grinned softly pulling off my sunnies and hat before sitting at the small kitchen table. "How're the kids?"

"Coping," She said as she put the kettle on. "What about your horses?"

"Dev's acting like a colt in a field full of fillies, Jess is calm and collected as always and Duke is acting like he's five years old again racing Dev about the paddock"

She smiled laughing softly before putting a plate of biscuits on the table before heading towards the small hallway and pulling open a cupboard fishing out several thick holey blankets. "These are the best looking ones, a few moth holes but they should still be good" She stated placing them on a seat.

I nodded. "They'll be fine; you'd be surprised what I can do with a needle and thread"

"Never pegged you as the home maker sort" She teased lightly before putting a mug on the table before me and took a seat across from me.

I grinned softly. "No home maker but I can cook and stitch somewhat reasonably well"

She laughed softly taking a sip from her mug. "You can probably stitch better than I can" She smiled picking up a biscuit.

I shrugged lightly picking up a biscuit and nodding towards the blankets. "How much do you want for them?"

She glanced over the blanket. "Fifteen for each?"

I gave a nod pulling out my wallet and fished out a couple of twenties handing them too her.

She gave a slight smile and took the money. "Thanks for this Taru"

"It's no big problem," I stated taking a sip from my drink. "If you need any help just ask"

She looked to her mug before looking up. "You said you knew what it was like to be in my position but you seem pretty well off"

I looked to Donna before nodding slightly. "I am now, hasn't always been like this," I explained. "Niko and I ended up to our eyeballs in debt, wrong person, wrong time and not enough money coming in to pay them back"

"Niko?"

"My husband," I grinned softly. "I think I got a thing for the bad boys"

She nodded taking another biscuit. "Where is he?"

I twisted my lips slightly. "Helsinki"

"You're divorced?"

I stalled slightly before shaking my head. "_Separated,_" I stated before looking down into my black coffee. "By death"

She looked up, sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"Not many people do, his death would have been bearable if I hadn't lost Kai in the same day"

"Kai?" She queried.

"My son"

"I thought you didn't have kids"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I don't anymore"

She reached out taking my hand. "Does the club know?"

I shook my head. "And I'd appreciate it if this stayed between us, I still haven't figured out_ how_ to tell Chibs yet"

She nodded. "Yeah, of course"

I gave a grateful nod as we lapsed into silence.

* * *

Next one will be out tomorrow. Enjoy my loyal readers.


	7. Sexy Snaps

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons of Anarchy or it's characters only the slightly insane Finnish OC and a few other random characters that pop up. Sons of Anarchy was created by the amazing Kurt Sutter therefore I make no money of this piece of writing that sprouted forth from the depths of my depraved mind.

This one is by request of demonicseer, she asked for Chibs P.O.V when he receives Taru's naughty snaps and she will receive. So here you go lovely, enjoy!

* * *

**Delete Scene: Sexy Snaps**

=Chibs' P.O.V=

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and fumbled around with it briefly before flipping it open. I furrowed my brow seeing two messages from Taru. I opened the first and swallowed harshly, her face was peering back at me, a deadly, sexy little smirk plastered across her lips._ What the hell is this?_ I flicked to the next message, this picture showing a wider area of skin. I glanced up to see what McKeavey was doing before glancing back down at my phone._ Is she…_ I took in the photo again, the majority of the skin I could see was uncovered._ Is she naked?_ I flipped the phone shut and licked my dry lips. _She better not be doing what I think she's going to do._

I felt the phone vibrate again, I shifted slightly from my spot leaning against the seat of my Harley into a standing position as I stretched biting back a yawn. I flipped the phone open; the sight that greeted me was a snap shot of perfectly waxed and well defined legs. I looked skywards exhaling slowly before snapping the phone shut. _Please stop love, now is __**really**__ not the time for me to be getting hard._ I exhaled again slid the phone back into my pocket before resuming my leaning against my Harley. My eyes trained on McKeavey and the gun broker he was talking with, my thoughts, however, were elsewhere.

_Jesus fucking Christ Taru, you'd better not… _The phone vibrated again, I flipped it open again and just about choked. I cleared my throat as McKeavey and the gun broker he was talking with looked over, I struggled to keep calm and turned my attention elsewhere before turning it back to the phone. My thinking stalled at the snap of the two lovely mounds of flesh that sat on her chest, one of her nipples caught between her fingers._ Oh there is going to be __**hell**__ to pay when I get back to you Taru_. I grinned softly snapping the phone shut before turning my attention back to McKeavey and the gun broker he was dealing with as they shook hands. I rubbed idly at my aching erection and cursed Taru to hell and back._ There is __**definitely**__ going to be hell to pay once I lay my hands on you again._ I shifted again getting more comfortable in my spot.

The photo's stopped as quickly as they'd started. I frowned briefly flipping open my phone and hitting reply._ 'What? No more? You get me all worked up then leave me high and dry without a finish?'_ I smirked slightly rubbing at my neck as I hit send.

I waited, one hand resting over the phone waiting for a reply while McKeavey greeted another person, this time an Irish expat. I hummed inaudibly to myself waiting for Taru's reply while they talked business. _Come on love._ I shifted biting back a groan as the denim of my jeans shifted over my erection.

I glanced around the small lot we were in, there was absolutely _nowhere_ I could sneak off to and rub one out._ Just my fucking luck._ I sighed softly itching idly at my side._ You are in so much trouble when I get my damn hands on you Taru._ I glanced around checking to make sure there were no spots where I could slink off to and rub one out._ Maybe I should call up that red head piece of ass from the clubhouse; she could come relieve this god damn hard on._ I briefly thought about the red headed piece of long legs, nice ass, big tits and skinny waist that had wrapped her lips around me only the night before. I shook my head slightly._ Still not as good as Taru._ I sighed lightly trying to think of anything to make my erection subdue.

I felt the phone vibrate against my leg and slid it out before flipping it open, the picture that greeted me quickly undid all the work I'd put into making my erection go down. There Taru was in all her naked glory, body in an arch, fingers in her pussy as she brought herself to what looked like a pretty damn good orgasm._ Oh that's it Taru, you're going to have hell to pay once I get there. Sod going to see the boys first, I need to take care of this naughty Finn, teach her some manners._ A smirk swept over my lips as I snapped the phone shut, my cock painfully hard against my jeans as I slid onto my bike as McKeavey nodded in my direction and headed towards his car.

"Ya can head back ta Charming, tell Clay I'm thankful for the escort" He called before getting in.

I gave a nod and pulled on my gloves before kicking up my bike stand and starting my Harley. _It's going to be one long trip back to Charming if my blood doesn't start flowing elsewhere._ I clipped up my helmet and pulled out to head back to Charming.

* * *

I know, I know, it's short but I didn't know what else to write. May or may not change it at a later date.


	8. Costumes and Porn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons of Anarchy or it's characters only the slightly insane Finnish OC and a few other random characters that pop up. Sons of Anarchy was created by the amazing Kurt Sutter therefore I make no money of this piece of writing that sprouted forth from the depths of my depraved mind.

As the title says Costumes and Porn, pretty much the story line here. Taken from Chibs' P.O.V Also includes some sexy fun so please for the love of everything on this fucking earth _do not_ complain to me. It's pretty simple, don't like don't read. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out, just a little bit of common sense.

* * *

**Costumes and Porn**

=Chibs' P.O.V=

I slid the key into the lock and slipped inside, Taru wasn't home yet but she would be within the next twenty minute to half hour. I pushed the door shut and sighed softly before kicking off my boots and heading towards the kitchen to let Buster in, I headed towards the spare bedroom that was still piled with boxes and cast an eye over them. _Might as well get started. Less for Taru to do when she gets home._ I looked down the Buster as he raced past and bolted into the bedroom before running madly around the boxes chasing an imaginary toy or fly, he was trying desperately to catch whatever it was until he ran head first into my legs and backed up before sitting down and looking up at me whining. "Not my problem Buster, you ran into me" I stated stepping carefully over him to take a set on the bed.

I grabbed the nearest box and pulled it towards me before sliding my knife through the top and opening it. I stalled slightly and reached down picking up one of the glossy magazines, Finnish writing stretched across the front but it was obvious from the picture on the front it was a porn magazine. I glanced at the magazine and then down to the box finding several others staring back at me. _So I just found Taru's porn stash?_ I couldn't help but grin and put the magazine on the bed before pulling out several others.

I started flipping through them and nudged the box away before resting back on the bed. I propped myself up and began flipping through the rest of the magazine before itching at my erection. I glanced at the time on my phone and quickly unzipped my jeans before freeing myself.

I exhaled slowly as I stroked myself and let out a soft moan, I tightened my grip slightly and stroked harder. I ran my eyes over the images of the magazine, my speed increasing slightly as I ran my hand over the length of my cock using my thumb to spread precum across the head.

I flipped over the page and started running my eyes over the photos, a young cute looking black haired girl was staring back at me, hair fanned out around her, legs spread wide as she shamelessly played with herself for the camera.

I groaned lowly stroking myself and let out a shaky breath before moaning loudly. I slipped my eyes shit picturing Taru here doing this to me, that deadly little smirk sliding across her lips, her insanely bright silvery grey eyes, her fingers calloused and rough but her grip firm and gentle.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Fuck!" I jumped slightly at the Finn's voice before looking up over the magazine at her, my brain had shut down completely.

A playful grin was on her lips as she licked them looking between my eyes and the magazine that was shielding her sight from my erection. "Do I need to ask again?"

My brain finally began to work again. "Well what does it look like I'm doin'?"

"I would _assume_ you're jacking off to my porn collection"

"'ow long were ya gonna 'ide it from me?"

"As long as I needed too," She stated before jumping onto the bed making it bounce slightly as she crawled up the bed to lay beside me and plucked the magazine from my hands before beginning to flip through it. "Mostly bought for the articles," She stated. "Photo shopped visuals aren't my idea of a good way to get off," She flipped to another page before glancing out the corner of her eyes before slowly looking down towards my dick. "By all means, carry on, don't let me stop you" She grinned impishly before pretending to turn her attention back to the magazine in her hands.

I watched her for a second a playful smirk reaching my own lips as I slowly started to stroke myself again, I watched out the corner of my eye, Taru was watching me, tongue sliding across her lips ever so slightly. I moaned lowly bucking my hips up and groaning softly shutting my eyes until I felt Taru's hand over mine.

I bit back a guttural moan as she tightened her grip over my cock and slowly teased me with long, firm strokes, the magazine had been dropped back into the box with the rest of them. I cracked my eyes open watching her hand move over my cock, our eyes met briefly before she pressed a kiss to my lips. I moaned against her lips as she sped up, our lips meeting several times as she tightened her grip a fraction and continued to stroke me. I felt my gut clench and moaned into her neck before placing a hand on her face and slowly lacing my fingers through her hair tugging her closer.

I grunted softly and panted softly letting out a louder moan as I saw stars. I lay there panting for a moment, muscles spasming and twitching every few seconds. I glanced to Taru and grinned softly propping myself up watching as she snaked her tongue out licking her hand, eyes locked with mine as she did so.

"Now that we're done christening the spare room, can we get back to shifting all this shit?" She nodded towards the boxes as she licked her hand clean and slipped off the bed heading out the room.

"Sure" I zipped myself up and put the rest of the porno's back into the box before picking it up and heading towards the attic with it.

I stood slowly; the box I'd been sifting through contained some of the very _last _items I would have ever thought Taru would own.

I turned slowly, the sexier version of a 1920's gangster suit dangling off my finger tip before I cleared my throat. Taru glanced over her shoulder before turning, her face colouring slightly before she moved quickly grabbing it.

"Don't get any fast ideas," She stated shoving it back into the box. "You won't be seeing me in them anytime soon"

I pouted lightly. "Come on love"

She shook her head. "Na uh, no way"

"Why not?"

"Don't want to" She stated pushing the box away to the side.

"Ya put one on and I'll treat ya ta a surprise dinner"

She glanced over her shoulder at me again. "What did I tell you about surprises?"

I grinned softly. "It'll be a good one I promise" I stated wrapping my arms around her waist.

She sighed softly looking towards the box before glancing back at me. "Fine but dinner first"

"Deal"

She gave a nod pulling away and pushed her hair out of her eyes before stretching up. I licked my dry lips watching the hem of her shirt ride up exposing her back. _This is going to be one hell of an evening._

* * *

_Next one is a deleted scene =D  
_


	9. Deleted Scene: Horse Trucks and Raw Sewa

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons of Anarchy or it's characters only the slightly insane Finnish OC and a few other random characters that pop up. Sons of Anarchy was created by the amazing Kurt Sutter therefore I make no money of this piece of writing that sprouted forth from the depths of my depraved mind.

Didn't make it into the story so it's added as a _Deleted Scene Oneshot_, set during Chap 19_ Horse Trucks and Raw Sewage_. Taru's P.O.V as the boys try and bag the guns to ship them out of the lot before the Feds arrive.

* * *

**Deleted Scenes: Horse Trucks and Raw Sewage**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I pushed open the door to the garage to find Juice and Half-Sack busy wrapping guns in black trash bags. "Need a hand?"

Both looked up over at me before looking to the guns they had to secure. "Sure," Juice nodded towards the black bags and AK's. "Start bagging"

I nodded pulling off my plaid overshirt and draping it over one of the tool boxes before picking up an AK and a black trash bag, I slid it in and wrapped it before handing it to Juice to bind with duct tape.

We repeated the process for a while until Jax came in. He glanced over us before grinning softly and shaking his head. "Do I even want to ask?"

"Bored sitting around do nothing, plus the fast this gets done the fast you can figure out a way to get them out of here"

He nodded slightly picking up an AK from the barrel handing it to Half-Sack.

"Well, Niners do not want the AK's"

"What?"

_Shit, this can't be good._ I handed another bagged AK to Juice before catching Chibs' eye. I threw him a wink before grabbing another AK.

"Nobodies goin' ta touch them, not after what went down this morning" He explained before moving closer to me.

"Oh man," Jax made his way over to one of the roller doors. "Well we'll worry about a buyer later," He said as he hauled the door up. "Right now, it's all about the shit"

"What're ya doin' love?" He asked wrapping an arm around my waist.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I countered leaning back against him slightly before grabbing another AK and bagging it.

"Ya look like ya know 'ow ta 'andle one of 'em"

I grinned softly. "The night I got out of boot camp, Angel, Niko and I went over the border to Russia, had a party with a couple of friends, caused shit blowing up things in the back paddocks of said friends farm, AK's and rifles were involved"

"Ya just keep on surprisin' me love, ya really do"

I grinned softly. "I know but if you're not going to help me please unhand me so I can continue"

He grinned softly placing a kiss on my neck before grabbing some of the sealed AK's and heading outside to the tanker.

* * *

I know, I know, not very long but short and sweet, will try to make the next one longer. _Sooooooooo_ running on empty right now.


	10. Deleted Scene: Alsatians, Finn's and Sco

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons of Anarchy or it's characters only the slightly insane Finnish OC and a few other random characters that pop up. Sons of Anarchy was created by the amazing Kurt Sutter therefore I make no money of this piece of writing that sprouted forth from the depths of my depraved mind.

A quick look at _how_ Taru found the small pup. Taru's P.O.V. set just before Chap 21_ Alsatians, Finn's and Scotsmen._

* * *

**Delete Scene: Alsatians, Finn's and Scotsmen**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I yawned changing gears and hitting the gas, the road was silent and clear of traffic. I wanted to stretch my Charger's legs, let her red line for a while on the road between Lodi and Charming to clear out the cobwebs in her engine. I slowed seeing a rusted red pickup on the road ahead and rolled my eyes slightly getting ready to overtake them after checking it was clear.

I sighed softly reducing my speed and picked up my ringing phone before glancing at the caller and hitting ok. "What's up Elliot?"

"Feed list for this week, have you seen it?"

I racked my brains for a second before hitting the brakes as the red pickup slowed suddenly before gassing it. "Fucking _Kusipää_" I spat glancing around the pick up to see if it was clear.

"What?" He sounded almost offended.

"Shit, not you doll," I hit the brakes again as the pickup slowed suddenly. "This fucking piece of shit I'm traveling behind, every time I go to pass him he speeds the fuck up"

"Oh..."

I briefly wondered if he had been offended by my sudden outspurt of cursed before growling lowly as the pickup in front of me. _The Lost Souls_ by AFI playing quietly through the speakers. "What were we talking about?"

"Feed lists"

"Oh, right," I hit the brakes again spitting several Finnish curses. "Try the feed room, there should be a spare tacked up to the board in there"

"Alright"

"If it's not in there try the grey filing cabinet, should be listed under feed suppliers"

"Great, I'll give you a call back if I can't find it"

"Alright" I hit end and threw the phone to my passenger's seat and cursed several times over as I almost rear ended the bastard again._ Jesus fucking Christ some people can't fucking drive._

I ran my eyes over the number plate taking it in before hitting the brakes for the umpteenth time and slammed my hand against the horn throwing my fingers up at the guy. He threw them back and continued on.

I growled lowly as they pulled up suddenly and threw a large sack out the window before gassing it off up the road, a black plume of smoke coming from the pickup's exhaust. I pulled over and watched the red pickup quickly disappear from view before glancing towards the sack they'd thrown out the window. I twisted my lips slightly and sighed. _It's probably just some fucking rubbish._ I slid down the short bank into the ditch and grimaced at the dead deer carcass only a couple of feet away before kneeling in the dirty water to pull open the sack.

I looked away and felt my heart constrict at the sight of the 7 dead puppies. I stood ready to leave until a weak whine came from the sack; I knelt quickly and pulled it open gently nudging the bodies aside to find one of the small pups still alive and barely breathing.

"Shit, come on little one" I murmured pulling it down and quickly shrugged off my hoodie wrapping it around the tiny pup. "Let's get to Teller-Morrow, I need to talk to Juice about finding the details on the pickup" I murmured hugging the hoodie close as I climbed out of the ditch and slipped back into my Charger turning to heater up and quickly pulling a U-turn back towards Charming.

* * *

_Kusipää = asshole_

Next one will be coming to a computer near you soon! If you have _anything_ you wish to request drop me a message or a review and I'll see if I can make it work. Don't mind if it's Chibs and Taru or something between Taru and one of the boys or what. I honestly don't mind filling requests for my lovely readers.


	11. Deleted Scene: When Dogs Attack

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons of Anarchy or it's characters only the slightly insane Finnish OC and a few other random characters that pop up. Sons of Anarchy was created by the amazing Kurt Sutter therefore I make no money of this piece of writing that sprouted forth from the depths of my depraved mind.

Another look at Taru's _eccentric_ side. Takes places just after Chap 21_ Alsatian's, Finn's and Scotsmen_ and just before Chap 22_ When Dogs Attack._ Taken in Taru's P.O.V

* * *

**Deleted Scene: When Dogs Attack**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I pulled up and killed my engine, Half-Sack pulled up next to me and looked into the open window at me as I cased the joint silently, cages were at the back of the property housing howling dogs. I glanced up at Half-Sack. "You stay back unless I _need_ your help, got it?"

He gave a nod. "Alright," His eyes swept over the house. "Got a plan?"

I shrugged lightly as I stepped out and nudged my door shut with my hip as I checked the chamber of my Desert Eagle before tucking it into the back of my jeans. "Wing it" I stated with a grin before heading up the drive to the kennels at the back of the house.

I glanced in the window of the house quickly before glancing again to find no one in there. A painful yelp met my ears followed by several curses. I shifted to the edge of the house and peered around it before frowning lightly, one of the dogs, a sandy brown pitbull bitch, was snarling with her hackles raised, a muzzle clamped tight around her snout, a rusted chain tied around her collar. "Fucking asshole" I murmured straightening up before rounding the side of the house before striding over towards where the guy was. His back was turned to me, he was too focused on laying his fists into the muzzled bitch in front of him, she whimpered and cowered back from him trying to get away from his brutal punishment.

I shook my head lightly as I shoved him away from the dog with a hard push. The bitch looked up to me as I squared myself and threw her a look causing her to lay down before rolling onto her side and then onto her back. I scratched her belly lightly and took off the tight muzzle before looking towards the guy.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"The bitch that was driving the sixty nine Charger behind you this morning"

He gave me a once over before looking to the bitch. "What the fuck do you want?"

"What do I _want?_ I want to kick your sorry face in you _paska syövä koiranraiskaaja_, you dumped a bag of puppies in a fucking ditch"

"They were dead" He spat.

"Not all of them, one survived" I snarled back.

"Get lost bitch and leave my fucking dogs alone" He went to move past me to grab the dog.

I curled my fingers into a fist and drew back my arm before sending one well aimed hit to the front of his face, his nose crunching loudly under the hit, blood pouring down his face as he toppled backwards onto his ass holding his face.

I kicked his legs out from under him as he tried to stand dropping him back to the concrete before grabbing a fist full of his shirt and hauling him up. "You pathetic piece of shit," I spat launching another heavy punch into his face, this time to his left eye before letting him drop to the ground. I got in a few good kicks to his ribs while he was done and grabbed the front of his shirt again. "Give me a good fucking reason why I shouldn't kill you, you worthless piece of scum" I growled dangerously, eyes locked to his blue ones.

I waited for my answer before cocking my eyebrow up. "Don't have one?" I snarled before slamming my foot into his crotch and letting him drop back to the concrete writhing in pain, I spat directly into his face and turned away. "You should never fucking abuse an animal," I threw over my shoulder as I turned to the cages and opened the door to the empty one. "Let alone one that can't even fucking defend itself," I spat hauling him up and shoving him roughly into the cage and turned to the bitch unclipping the chain holding her collar firm. "Lets see how tough you are again her when she _isn't_ tied up and muzzled" I snarled releasing the bitch into the cage before pulling the gate shut.

The screams that rang into the air were drowned out by dogs barking, no one would miss the piece of shit, no one would care even if they_ did_ hear his screams.

* * *

I sat on the edge of the bonnet of my Charger humming along to '_Ten Thousand Fists' _by Disturbed as it played loudly through the stereo, the Prospect leaning next to me as I fished out my phone and lit a cigarette. I dialed quickly and waited for someone to pick up as I took a deep drag.

"Hello?"

"It's Taru; you know how you're always bitching about shit getting stolen from the trucking yard and from the mill?"

"Excuse me?" He sounded pretty offended and it was probably my tone that had done it.

"Sorry if I seem a bit rude but it's been a hell of a day"

"Alright, what's this about the mill and truck yard?"

"I found a solution to your problem, found some dogs, two grand each, there are five of them"

"_How_ did you find them?"

"That's not important, want them or not?"

"Alright, where are they?"

"I'm at the place now, off the access road by the streams, shitty white and blue house; I'll be waiting out front"

"Alright, I'll bring a truck and head over now"

"Great, cash only as well"

"Why do I get the feeling something's gone down?"

"Nothing's gone down lovely, just hurry up and pick them up," I hit end and slipped my phone back into my pocket before looking to the Prospect. "What?"

"Nothing," He said quickly. "Never really realized just how good looking you were up close"

I raised an eyebrow slowly letting out a thin stream of smoke between my teeth. "Am I supposed to take that as a compliment or an insult?"

"Compliment," He rushed out. "I would have pegged you as a vegetarian, maybe even vegan"

I looked to him confused for a minute before grinning softly. "Been there, done that"

"Really?" He looked up slightly.

"Oh yeah but couldn't be vegan, I like my leather too much and can't be a veggie because I like my Rudolf"

"That's just wrong"

"No," I smirked lightly. "What's wrong is hunters that waste meet on a carcass"

Half-Sack shook his head lightly making a face and looked towards the house. "Think this'll blow back on the club? He was a Nord"

I looked towards the house and shook my head. "If anything he was attack by one of his own dogs who then escaped"

I looked to Elliot at he arrived and pulled up on the road beside my Charger. "Park in the drive" I nodded towards it and jumped off the bonnet of my Charger before heading over to the pickup, five cages on the tray.

"So where are they?"

I nodded towards the back of the house. "Whatever you do don't ask about the blood," I stated heading up the drive with Elliot in tow, I glanced out the corner of my eye at him. "Trust me you _really_ don't want to know what happened before you got here"

He gave a nod and looked to the blood soaked cage in the centre of the six cages. "You said two grand for each right?"

I nodded. "Cash only"

"Where's the owner?" My eyes slowly drifted towards the blood soaked cage, Elliot's following mine. "Oh, Jesus fucking Christ Taru," He quickly averted his eyes. "I knew you were a bit eccentric but _this_..." I motioned to the blood.

"Wasn't me," I put my hands up in defense. "I only pushed the poor fucker in there…" I looked away with a soft grin. "Ok so _maybe_ I turned the dog on him too but that's it I swear" I shot the Prospect a warning glance as he burst out laughing.

Elliot took me in for a minute before reaching into his jacket pocket "Here," I took the stack of cash from him and flipped through it quickly. "Ten grand for the five of them"

I nodded slightly and tucked the brick of cash into my hoodie pocket. "Prospect take the white bitch to the pickup"

He nodded slipping into the cage as I slipped into the cage with the sandy bitch and scratched her head before clipping a lead on and handing her off to Elliot. I clipped a lead onto the black male boxer and another onto the black and tan Doberman before heading towards the pickup with them.

* * *

Paska syövä koiranraiskaaja = Shit eating dog rapist

Ah, and justice has been served and Oswald finally sees a glimpse of the side Taru hides from him.

Still taking requests so send me your idea's. I'm working on one from demonicseer and another from HaylsValo right now.


	12. Feminism

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons of Anarchy or it's characters only the slightly insane Finnish OC and a few other random characters that pop up. Sons of Anarchy was created by the amazing Kurt Sutter therefore I make no money of this piece of writing that sprouted forth from the depths of my depraved mind.

By request of the lovely HalysValo, I tried. I really did. I couldn't resist it. =Grins impish= Enjoy!

Taken in Chibs P.O.V as he finds Taru playing with herself.

* * *

**Feminism**

=Chibs' P.O.V=

I glanced up at the house as I pulled into the driveway; the curtains were drawn, light spilling from the small cracks out onto the darkening exterior. I pulled up, the music was obvious from where I stood and Taru sure as hell wouldn't have heard my Harley pull up. I sighed softly sliding off and unclipped my helmet leaving it to rest on the edge of my handlebars and glanced over the exterior of the house wondering for a moment if she'd be able to hear me knock over her music.

"What the hell are ya doin' love?" I murmured softly heading towards the front door and knocking. I waited for a few minutes with no answer before I took a glance through the curtains.

A brief grin swept over my lips, there she was half naked on the couch, one hand down her pants the other groping at a handful of her breast through her shirt. _So that's what ya doin'?_ I smirked lightly and watched her eyes land on the laptop._ Porn?_ I watched her for a second, body arching slightly into a near perfect arch, head falling back, mouth open as the music drowned out her moans._ Probably._ I stood looking around quickly, wondering where Taru would keep her spare key but fishing out my lock pick.

I stood facing the door and glanced around, it would probably be too dark for anyone to see me doing this; I slipped the pick in and slowly worked it until I heard the soft click, the entire time I was praying silently that she hadn't put the other three dead locks across.

I pushed against the door carefully and grinned as it parted from the frame. I pushed a little more and hoped to hell Taru wasn't standing on the opposite side now with her eagle cocked and ready.

I exhaled slowly and glanced in, her back was still to the door, laptop set up facing her. I kicked off my boots outside, the heavy metal music blaring from the stereo was drowning out almost every sound. I put my boots down and slipped the door shut before creeping slowly over to where she was and knelt down behind her head.

"Didn't realize ya swung both ways"

Taru yelped, rolling slightly and landing heavily on the floor with a soft groan. She lay face down on the carpet, laptop on the coffee table. "You're a fucking asshole Chibs" She muttered into the dark blue carpet before banging her head lightly on the floor. "How the fuck did you get in?" She asked finally looking up.

"I can pick a lock love; it's not that 'ard"

"Still not learn your lesson from the _last _time you broke into my house?" She groaned lowly and slowly raised herself to her hands and knees before sitting back on her legs. "Something else you want or did you enjoy being a voyer?" She asked looking up at me, jeans sagging around her thighs.

I licked my lips before nodding the computer. "Who's she?" The woman in the picture was too bad looking.

"_He_ is Ville Valo, the sexy assed bastard who is the front man of Him"

I felt my stomach drop from my previous thoughts. _Shit, trust me to think a feminine guy is hot._ I cleared my throat slightly. "'e looks like a girl"

She rolled her eyes lightly. "He's a male"

"Just sayin' love"

She nodded lightly shifting from her spot on the floor and pulled up her jeans."Ya not goin' ta finish?"

"_You_," she pointed an accusatory finger at me. "Ruined it by being a freaking orgasm block, no sexy fun for you" She stated in a child like manner before she turned away to grab her crutches and headed down the hall to wash up.

_God damn it and here I was hoping she'd still be horny after that_. I sighed softly scolding myself for wanting to make her jump.

* * *

That's it, some others in the works including one that's going to make Chibs shit himself.


	13. Meanings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons of Anarchy or it's characters only the slightly insane Finnish OC and a few other random characters that pop up. Sons of Anarchy was created by the amazing Kurt Sutter therefore I make no money of this piece of writing that sprouted forth from the depths of my depraved mind.

Oneshot dedicated to Taru's many tattoos and piercings, the ones mentioned are the ones she has currently not the ones she's going to get later on, they'll be part of the main story line. Enjoy lovelies. Taken in Taru's P.O.V

* * *

**Meanings**

=Taru's P.O.V=

"Come on there's got to be some meaning behind all your ink work"

I looked towards Juice and shrugged lightly. "There is" I stated swirling the contents of my glass around before taking a sip.

"Well what are they then?"

I grinned softly at Half-Sack. "What do I get in return if I tell you about them?"

"You don't get me bugging you every ten seconds"

I mulled it over for a second before shrugging. "Good enough," I twisted my lips slightly looking to the ink work etched into my skin. "Which one do you want to know about first?"

"How many have you got?"

"Twelve give or take one or two"

"Serious?" Half-Sack peered at my skin over the bar counter. "Doesn't look like twelve"

"Back up Prospect and take your eyes _off_ my tits before Chibs catches you and throttles you for it"

He quickly averted his eyes back to my face. "Still doesn't look like twelve"

I rolled my eyes before shifting my hair and turning slightly to show off the small ankh tattooed behind my right ear near my hair line. "Egyptian symbol of Eternal life" I stated before letting my hair fall back into place and took a sip from my glass.

"Shit! What's with all the piercings?"

I ran my fingers lightly over my pierced ears and shrugged lightly. "I decided if people couldn't accept me for who I am then fuck them because I don't want to work for them. Luckily Elliot looks at skills and experience not how a person looks" I stated fluffing my hair out again. My left ear was pierced with nine holes with two industrial bars, one in silver and the other in black, 4 Helix piercings, each one was a small silver ring and the last was a black onyx skull stud. My right ear was pierced with seven holes, 6 helix piercings, each one a small silver ring and the last was an emerald stud, my birth stone.

"Alright back to the tattoos, the dagger?"

I ran my fingers over the dagger, a rose and its thorny stem wrapped around the blade and handle. "Angel and I designed it, she has the same tattoo on her hip, it's a symbol of our friendship; each thorn represents a year we've known each other"

"So you tattoo a new one on each year?"

I nodded lightly to Juice who was busy counting the thorns. "We've known each other since we were four so that makes it twenty eight years, twenty nine in a couple of months"

"What about the band around your right wrist?"

I glanced at the band of card suits around my wrist, a band or barbed wire on each side. "It was one of my first, I used to play cards with my pappa and his old war buddies as a kid," I grinned softly. "His friend, Hannu, taught me how to play poker and black jack and how to cheat the system" I explained.

"What about that one?" Juice touched the tattoo to my left wrist.

"In dedication to my pappa, it's his unit insignia it the top one and the bottom one is to represent the Finnish navy" I stated turning my wrist for them to see the 2 .308 bullets in an X a silver coin behind them and underneath it the Finnish flag with the naval insignia over the top.

"What's up with the phrase?"

I traced the words carefully. "Something I should really leave you to figure out for yourself, it's something my father told me before he left, the one thing that's stuck with me all these years," I stated tracing the words again that made up the phrase _'learn to love the highest sinner'._ "But to me it's all about learning to love myself, to forgive myself for the things I've done"

"What do you mean?"

I sighed softly and rolled my eyes draining my glass. "It doesn't take a genius to see I've got scars Half-Sack, they're obvious when you look but I've been through some pretty dark, shitty times in my life and I came out stronger from it but I still had to live with it. That tat reminds me sometimes I have to forgive myself for things I can't control"

"Well what about the one on your other arm?" He motioned to my right arm.

I turned it slightly glancing at the lettering_. __'Life is an unending highway, so kick off the cruise control and take the wheel'_ "My take on life; death is only another exit on life's highway so you need to live this life while you can, don't waste it because you never know when that exit will come"

"Do you believe in all that after life shit?"

"I might as well be an atheist, I don't believe in heaven and I don't believe in hell but I do, however, believe that from this life you go on to another"

"Would you rather be buried or cremated?"

I raised an eyebrow at Half-Sack and shook my head lightly. "What does that have to do with my ink work?"

He shrugged. "Just a random question"

"Well I do believe in the circle of life so I really don't care, when I'm dead I'm dead, let the wolves eat my festering corpse for all I care," I waved my hand dismissively. "Back onto the subject of my tattoos now"

"What's up with the two tat's on your knuckles?"

I stretched out my fingers looking at the small golden horseshoe tattooed under my left knuckle on my middle finger and the small paw print under my right knuckle on my middle finger. "My love of horses and my love of dogs" I stated simply.

"What about all the ones we _can't_ see?"

I mulled it over for a second. "Well there's the one down my right side, starts under my arm and goes down to my hip running along my ribcage," I stated motioning to my left side. "It's a rose stem with an opening rose bud on my hip and a large black widow spider crawling out of it"

"Any others?"

"Three on my back," I stated pulling off my hoodie before turning my back to them and tapping the mare and colt on my left shoulder blade, green fire spilling from the colts eyes and grey fire spilling from the mares. "I got it done shortly after Kai was born, they represent both of us"

"What about the one on the other side?"

"My full name and date of birth, the message above it is something to do with my name," I stated. "My first name is Myrsky, it means Storm. Middle name is Taru, means legend or myth and my last name Mäki means Hill"

"Really?"

I nodded and hitched p the bottom of my shirt. "And this one is because I'm a Taurus" I stated before letting the shirt drop and pulled my hoodie back on.

"You gonna get anymore?"

I shrugged lightly. "Maybe, always wanted to get my three horses tattooed somewhere, maybe across the centre of my back above the bull" I stated taking a sip from the drink Half-Sack had poured for me.

"When we have nothing to do we should all get together and drink"

I nodded. "Last time I drank with you and Tig, Jax and Chibs, he and I wound up doing the horizontal tango"

"So _that's_ where you two ran off too" Half-Sack grinned and started laughing.

I shook my head lightly looking towards Tig and Chibs as they came in.

"What'd we miss?"

"Nothing much, just me being interrogated about my _tatuoinnit_" I stated as I leant back looking up at Chibs as he stood behind me.

"Is that so? Well maybe you can tell me about them in the privacy of my bedroom then"

I grinned softly. "Gladly" I stated standing and pressed a kiss to his lips wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Get a room you two you're making me sick"

"Only 'cause you're not getting any Tigger and besides we have a room, you just happen to be in it"

"You could always throw a bit of sugar my way Finland"

"Uh huh why would I do that when there's a tub of Vaseline in the bathroom and when you've got two perfectly good hands?" I grinned softly kissing his temple before turning to Chibs and taking his hand before leading him down to the bedroom.

* * *

_tatuoinnit = Tattoos_

Next ones a drinking one requested by demonicseer.

_I am still taking requests if you want to see anything, just drop me a line and tell me.  
_


	14. Drinking Games

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy or it's characters only the slightly insane Finnish OC and a few other random characters that pop up. Sons of Anarchy was created by the amazing Kurt Sutter therefore I make no money of this piece of writing that sprouted forth from the depths of my depraved mind.

Written by request of the lovely demonicseer. I am still taking requests, gives me a break from writing the main story line.

* * *

**Drinking Games**

"Oh you did _not_ just bet that I couldn't out drink you" I stated looking at Tig who was grinning.

"I'm pretty sure I did"

"Then it's on Tigger but while we're at it why don't we see who else wants to join in?"

He grinned lightly and nodded. "Alright, You outlast me and I'll let you put streamers on my Harley, I win I get decorate the Charger in streamers"

I raised an eyebrow slightly before nodding and sticking out my hand. "Alright, you've got a deal, just be thankful I don't make you ride around in a pink fairy costume too"

"We need a ref, someone who can stay sober while we do this"

I pointed to Chibs. "He can stay sober"

"If ya two are drinkin' I'm not stayin' sober"

"Yes you are," I grinned lightly. "Think of it as punishment because of this morning"

"You _already_ punished me for not letting you into the shower, remember? No sex"

"Think of it as extended punishment then," I said with a shrug before turning to the bar. "What're we picking as our poison?"

"Vodka?"

I shook my head. "I can't stand that shit unless it's Russian," I stated mulling over the labels on the back shelf. "What about some good old Captain Morgan?" I glanced over my shoulder and Tig who nodded.

I grinned softly watching Chibs pour two shot glasses out and push them towards us before Jax, Juice, Clay and Bobby walked in.

"So what're we toasting?"

"Nothing, Tig bet he could out drink Taru"

"Doubt it, never seen a woman handle her drink as well as the Finn" Clay announced sitting down at the end of the bar as Bobby grabbed some other shot glasses and set them down.

"I grew up drinking pappa's homemade spirits" I stated pushing the shot glass back towards Chibs.

"So what exactly does the winner get?" Jax asked downing his shot.

"Tig wins my Charger gets a set of streamers, I win his Harley gets them"

"Serious?"

I nodded. "I already threatened to give it a paint job if he threw paint at me; streamers are the next best thing"

"You're a cruel woman Taru"

"I know, I know but it's served me well" I stated downing my shot and pushing it back to Chibs as Tig pushed his own glass towards him.

"So I guess you got stuck as the ref then?"

"Punishment for not letting Taru in the shower this morning"

The boys looked in my direction. "I was late and standing naked in the cold is no fun"

"Now ya know how I felt"

"Ah but at least I let you into the house to have a nice warm shower" I countered with a grin before sticking my tongue out at him in a childlike manner.

"You should sing Taru"

I looked to Tig with an eyebrow arched. "You're fucking with me right? Last time I sang was nearly eight years ago, ok I lied, let be rephrase that, the last time I sang _in front_ of anyone was nearly eight years ago," I stated downing my shot. "And besides, I told you last time, singing in the shower and the Charger is one thing but singing in front of people is another"

"Aw come on Taru we won't laugh" Jax teased.

I shook my head. "No amount of puppy dog eyes or the '_you kicked my dog'_ look is going to make me give in"

"Come on, if Bobby can sing you can't do much worse"

"Watch it Prospect" Bobby warned as he sipped at his shot.

I grinned softly downing my shot and glanced towards Chibs as he leant on the bar. "Will ya sing for me one day?"

I shrugged lightly. "Maybe, maybe not, will I get something in return?"

"A night of unimaginable pleasure?"

I mulled it over for a second before nodding with a sly smile. "Alright," I drawled slightly licking my thumb as I spilt rum over it. "I'll even let you pick the song"

He nodded lightly a sly grin sliding to his lips.

"When's your stallion racing next?"

I glanced around Tig at Clay. "Dev?" He nodded. "Should be this weekend but he's been a bit off so I'm not sure he'll be placing, he might run a good fourth or fifth but not in the top three"

"What about some of Oswald's horses?"

"Two are racing at Golden Gate on Friday, Lucky Strike and Jester Belle"

"Any good"

"Jester Belle is a four year old with power to kill for but lacks the discipline to keep it going on the turns and Lucky Strike is a two year old Chestnut who has speed but no skill, he can chew up the straights but he loses his cool easily at the beginning" I downed my shot and grinned at Tig who downed his and pushed the glass back over to Chibs.

* * *

I groaned lowly. _Why on earth did I have to open my big mouth?_ We'd drunk the bottle of rum easily, the second had gone just as fast and the third was beginning to turn my stomach with each shot.

"Ya feelin' alrigh'?"

I nodded slightly. "Regretting opening my fucking mouth," I murmured softly watching Tig out the corner of my eye who wasn't looking so shit hot either. "At least he doesn't look that great either"

Chibs grinned softly pouring me another shot. "'e'll be out soon"

We all been laughing and talking about old times while the others watched Tig and I drink ourselves into our graves. I looked at the shot apprehensively for a moment before downing it with a grimace. I felt a slap on my back and almost choked on the liquid as it ran down my throat.

"Get it down you, I've got money down that you'll outlast Tig" Clay stated handing me the shot glass again.

I took the glass and sighed softly downing it and pushed to back to Chibs. "You're carrying my drunken ass home" I stated pointing a finger at Chibs who was grinning softly.

"Nay ya can just sleep it off on the couch" He stated nodding towards the couch.

I glanced over my shoulder, world beginning to spin slightly as I turned back and winced at the sight of another shot. "This is going to turn me off rum for good" I stated before groaning softly and downing the shot.

"You know what would be a really fucked up idea, getting you two to play pool to see who wins" Juice stated nodding towards the pool table.

I gave him a deadpan look before grinning to Tig. "What do you say Tigger?"

"I say fuck yeah," He slurred slightly before standing and wobbling towards the pool table, the boys standing there laughing their asses off as he clutched the table and threw them a rude gesture. "Come on Finland, I'll even let you break"

I stood carefully and slowly made my way over before taking the pool cue from Tig before chalking the end as Jax set up the balls for us. I glanced over the group seeing them talking in hushed tones, probably making bets about how long it would take one of us to win. I settled at the end of the table and lined up my shot before drawing my cue back and exhaling slowly as I let it rip.

A triumphant grin spread over my lips as I sunk four of the balls and did a small victory dance. "I'm solids" I announced before taking my next shot and grinning as I sunk another ball.

"Are you even fuckin' drunk?"

I nodded. "I'm very much drunk" I stated.

"She's a fun girl when she's drunk"

I heard the soft murmur from Bobby to Chibs, both standing behind us watching the game and keeping the shots going.

"She's a fun girl _all_ the time" Chibs murmured back.

"I _heard_ that!" I stated as I lined up my shot giving Chibs a good eyeful of my ass before missing my shot entirely.

"Bet ya did darlin' now concentrate on ya game"

I rolled my eyes lightly waiting for Tig to take his turn and grinned softly as he staggered as he bent over the table. "You know, standing like that is just inviting some guy to ass rape you" I murmured leaning over the table across from him.

Tig cursed loudly as his shot missed and glared up at me.

"Ok I'm sorry, take another shot" I stated downing my shot of rum._ Why can I see someone losing an eye because we're playing drunken pool?_ I sighed softly taking my shot as Tig missed and blinked slightly trying to clear my waving vision.

I sunk one ball and squinted slightly looking over the balls left on the table, two more and then I could go after the black 8 ball.

I lined up my next shot and jumped slightly as Tig poked his cue against my side. "_Haista vittu_" I stated before taking my shot and grinning at my almost near miss. I watched the ball teeter on the edge of the pocket before finally falling into it._ Ok only one more now._

"She might just have this made brother, you just made yourself an easy fifty bucks" Jax stated from behind me as I took my next shot and missed.

I watched Tig take his shot and sink three of his balls in quick succession before grinning softly as he missed his next shot.

I lined up my shot and tried to steady my hands as I exhaled and took my shot.

"Come on Tig, she sinks the black and the games over" Half-Sack called from one of the couches.

I took another shot and grimaced as my stomach turned. I knelt down judging my shot before standing and lining it up properly. I exhaled slowly twice and took my shot closing my eyes in the hopes it would sink the black. I cracked open an eye and grinned doing a victory dance. "Ha!"

"God damn it, son of a bitch" Tig muttered softly under his breath.

There were mixed reactions from the boys behind us, Clay and Half-Sack muttering about losses and Jax, Juice, Chibs and Bobby collecting their winnings.

I grinned softly as Chibs caught me before I fell over and stayed looking up at him for a minute. "It is wrong that I'm extremely horny for you right now?" I murmured as I finally stood up properly and hugged him tightly.

"Well there's always a bedroom down the hall with our names on it"

I grinned softly looking to Tig who was sat on the couch, a brunette haired sweetbutt in his lap making out with him. "We'll go there as soon as Tig passes out" I stated taking a shot of rum again before pulling him onto a couch. I slipped over his thighs sitting in his lap facing him and grinning softly pressing a slow kiss to his lips.

"Ya goin' ta start somethin' ya can't finish Taru"

"Whoever said I wouldn't finish it?" I murmured against the shell of his ear pressing my body against his and wrapped a hand through his hair before nuzzling the side of his neck as I bit softly and ground my hips lightly against his._ It could be a while before Tig passes out, shit! Do I __**really**__ want to wait that long?_ I glanced at Tig and grinned softly._ To win this bet, yes I do._

* * *

_Haista vittu = Fuck you_

As I said up the top, still taking requests, not about to stop anytime soon. Next one is going to make Chibs shit himself!


	15. Pregnancy Scares

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy or it's characters only the slightly insane Finnish OC and a few other random characters that pop up. Sons of Anarchy was created by the amazing Kurt Sutter therefore I make no money of this piece of writing that sprouted forth from the depths of my depraved mind.

Short oneshot, Taken in Chibs' P.O.V when Taru comes waltzing into the clubhouse announcing she has _found out something great._

* * *

**Pregnancy Scares**

=Chibs' P.O.V=

I nodded a thanks to the prospect as he slid a beer across the bar to me and scratched idly at the back of my neck. My mind on Taru, she'd left this morning in a good mood, a sly smile on her lips and loud heavy metal music playing from her stereo when she'd pulled out to head to the stables. I knew it was her day off but she'd insisted she needed to go to the stables and spend some time with her horses.

I shifted slightly on my stool and glanced towards the security camera's in time to see Taru's Charger pull up outside the clubhouse.I glanced over my shoulder as Gemma came into the clubhouse and took a seat at the bar.

I grinned softly as Taru came in, a grin plastered on her lips that lit up her eyes from behind. _She's excited about something._ I took a large gulp from my bottle and watched her head over to the bar.

"What're you grinning about?" Tig piped up from his end of the bar.

Taru shrugged lightly. "Nothing much, just found out something great is all"

My stomach dropped slightly._ Please don't let her say she's pregnant. I don't think I could handle a kid right now._

"What? You pregnant?" Gemma queried as she turned to look at the Finn.

Taru's grin brightened slightly making my stomach drop painfully again. _Shit, she is? I'm going to be a father again._ Worry set in quickly, the same rush of questions that had come when Fiona had told me she was pregnant with Kerrianne._ Shit, shit, shit, shit, what am I going to do? I wasn't fit to be a father the first time round, I don't know if I could do it this time either. _My heart was hammering in my chest, my stomach twisting into knots at the thought of having to go through nine long months._ Fuck! What am I going to do? Am I happy? Am I sad? What? _I finished off the rest of my bottle in one large gulp. The questions in my mind spiraling quickly out of control.

"No, not me, my lovely little mare Jess, she's pregnant with Dev's first foal"

I exhaled slowly, my heart still hammering in my chest._ Jesus fucking Christ, thank you for the near heart attack Taru._

"Did he get out the paddock or something?"

She shook her head. "A few weeks ago I let them loose together, can't show with a fucked up leg and it's not going to get better any time soon so I decided that once I am fully healed which will be roughly the same time Jess foals I'll have the energy to set into training a new competition partner," She stated. "A good horse and rider relationship starts from the ground up, plus I'd love a colt with Dev's looks and his mothers build" She grinned impishly brushing back a few strands of hair from her face.

I looked to Taru as she leant on the bar near me, a smile on her lips. _Sure knows how to scare the crap out of someone._

"Scared the crap out of you didn't I?" She asked with a light grin.

"Aye ya did love," I shook my head lightly. "Sure know 'ow ta keep a man guessin'"

She gave a sly smile. "Maybe one day kulta but not yet"

That was the only indication she'd given that she ever wanted another family, that she was willing to try again and to say it to me was something big, that she wanted a family with me. "Ya want a family with me?" I couldn't keep the surprise from my tone but I needed to confirm it.

She turned slightly pressing her body against me. "Maybe, right now I'm content with getting in the practice for it" She gave a light wink and pressed a kiss to my lips lightly before stroking a finger lightly over the scars of my cheeks, she never once shied away from my scars in disgust and yet she wasn't completely fascinated with them either, they were a part of me as she put it once and she had no right to turn away from them when she bared her own scars.

"Well why don't we go and get a bit of practice in then?" I nodded my head towards the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

She smirked lightly and wet her lips before shaking her head lightly. "Still sore from the pounding you gave me last night," She murmured lowly slowly tracing the line of my jaw, eyes rested on my lips. "But then _maybe _I can do something _else_ for you" She flicked her eyes up briefly before lowering them towards my crotch.

"I'm up for it love" I grinned softly turning and pressing a kiss to her lips before standing and taking her hand before leading her down to the bedroom.

* * *

Next one has sexy fun in it!


	16. Getting Dirty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy or it's characters only the slightly insane Finnish OC and a few other random characters that pop up. Sons of Anarchy was created by the amazing Kurt Sutter therefore I make no money of this piece of writing that sprouted forth from the depths of my depraved mind.

Chibs and Taru getting dirty with each other in the hallway of the clubhouse. Taken in Taru's P.O.V. and _yes_ there will be sexy times ahead in this one.

* * *

**Getting Dirty**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I moaned lightly as my back hit the wall and quickly worked on pushing Chibs' cut out of my way in order to yank his shirt up and begin working on his zipper. I glanced sideways, the door to his bedroom was literally only a few steps away but fuck the bedroom, I couldn't wait and apparently neither could he.

I let my head fall back against the wall, a moan building in the back of my throat as he sucked at the skin on my neck and bit down scraping his teeth along the surface.

I panted softly running my hands up through his hair tugging him in for another kiss before grinding my hips against his. I felt my jeans sag and pulled my hips away from the wall to let them pool around my ankles and quickly kicked off my shoes before stepping out of both of them as Chibs began to unbutton my shirt.

I grunted softly as my back hit the wall again, Chibs' fingers wrapping under my legs to hoist me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist dragging him closer and pressed a desperate kiss to his lips.

"God damn it Taru" He murmured softly moaning lowly grinding his erection to my covered pussy.

I moaned lowly and raked my nails over his neck lightly before biting down on the crook of his neck earning a deep throaty moan from him.

"Fuck!"

I glanced quickly sideways and growled in frustration at the sight of Half-Sack stood there watching us.

"Fuck off Prospect!" Chibs yelled.

I couldn't only imagine what we looked like, him holding me half naked up against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist with my shirt hanging around my elbows. "Leave now and live, don't and I'm not being held responsible for my actions" I snapped hotly.

Chibs sighed softly into my shoulder and chuckled lightly as Half-Sack left. "Well bang goes that idea" He grumbled lowly letting me down.

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "Oh _fuck_ no! He interrupted us once; I'm _not_ letting him spoil the mood again. Now get in the fucking bedroom" I couldn't help but smirk.

"Say it again and I might think ya mean it love" He said with a grin.

"March!" I ordered slapping his shoulder and pointing towards the bedroom.

"Yes ma'am" He mocked a salute and turned towards the bedroom as I gathered my things and followed after him.

I grinned lightly throwing my things to the side and kicked the door shut before slowly making my way towards him and pushed him back onto the bed with a quick hard shove. I wet my lips and slipped out of my boy shorts before crawling onto all fours over him. "Next person to interrupt us is going to find themselves face down on the floor with a broken nose and fractured jaw" I murmured lowly against his ear before slowly sinking down onto him, a soft moan rattling in my chest as I did.

I raked my nails lightly down his neck and chest leaning down to kiss him as I rocked my hips against his. Filip moaned softly snaking an arm around my waist dragging me closer before moving sideways to roll me underneath him.

I arched lightly into him as he thrust forward lightly before drawing out slowly. I moaned softly wrapping my fingers through his hair and tugged him closer. "Harder" I moaned lowly against his the shell of his ear.

I panted softly as she slowed a fraction and drove harder into me making every movement count. I wound my fingers under the back of his shirt slowly raking my nails down his back and spine as he buried his head into the crook of my neck taking a deep breath.

"Shit!" He growled lowly pressing needy kisses to my neck and jaw before covering my lips with his stifling the moan that breeched my lips. "I'm goin' ta cum," He murmured lowly against my neck drawing me closer. "Do ya want me ta cum?" He grunted softly, his body tensing as he reached his edge.

I moaned lowly arching against him as he came, his arm wrapped around my waist drawing me closer and lips pressing light kisses to my neck, jaw and chest. I flopped back on the bed as Chibs rolled to the side panting lightly and slowly raised myself onto my elbows before sighing softly and groaning as I checked the time on the clock on the bedside table. "And now I'm late for work" I stated before sitting up and grabbing my things.

"Call in sick, say ya got food poisoning at lunch" He shrugged lightly.

I rolled my eyes and leant over pressing a kiss to his lips. "I _need_ to go, Elliot's picking up a new Appy from out of town so _I_ have to hold down the fort," I stated pressing another kiss to his lips as I leant on my forearms over him. "I'll see you at my place?"

He nodded lightly. "'Course ya will"

"Good, I'll pick up some pizza's on the way home," I stated giving him a quick wink before grabbing my phone, wallet and keys off the dresser and quickly shoved them back into my pockets. "Don't have too much fun while I'm at work" I called over my shoulder before quickly heading out to get back to work.

* * *

Next one will be a funny one, or at least funnyish.


	17. Superficial Wounds

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy or it's characters only the slightly insane Finnish OC and a few other random characters that pop up. Sons of Anarchy was created by the amazing Kurt Sutter therefore I make no money of this piece of writing that sprouted forth from the depths of my depraved mind.

And this is why you should never sneak up on a Taru when she's cooking dinner. Taken in Taru's P.O.V. Did originally plan this to be a funny one but alas it is not, well not unless you call getting sliced funny.

* * *

**Superficial Wounds**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I hummed softly to the music spilling through from the lounge; Buster was happily sleeping in his makeshift bed after having his fill of dinner. I put the knife down and stretched slightly wincing at the pain in my spine and reached for the pain meds on top of the fridge. My muscles and joints had been aching ever since my accident at the track and now it was steadily getting better through self medicating with painkillers and the odd massage or two from Chibs and my weekly sessions from the little spiritual healing place on the corner of Main Street.

I looked towards the note I'd left on the fridge reminding myself to head down there on the 20th to pick up some pills I'd ordered. I sighed softly opening the fridge door and pulled out the mince before heading back over to the counter and threw a frying pan on the stove leaving it to heat up.

I continued chopping tomatoes and other veggies before dumping them into a bowl and turned to the sink to rinse the knife off before drying it carefully.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood as a chill swept through the kitchen from the open sliding door leading to the backyard. I glanced towards the wall as a shadow loomed over it and exhaled slowly gripping the knife and turned quickly ready to eviscerate the person behind me.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ love"

"Paska!" I murmured lowly and glanced towards Chibs' palm. A deep jagged line across it from the knife. "Are you a fucking idiot? I would have thought the first time I nearly killed you, you would have learnt I don't like surprises!" I stated grabbing the tea towel I'd been using and wrapped it tightly around his hand before turning to the top cupboards to find a medical kit.

"I didn't realize ya 'ad a knife on ya Taru"

"Well I did, be thankful it wasn't your neck I swiped at," I snapped as I began to run to cold water. "Rinse it out," I stated putting the knife in the sink and turned back to the cupboards to find the kit. I sifted through the first one before moving onto the neck and found it tucked down the back of the cupboard. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," He pulled his hand away from the water looked at the wound. "Shouldn't need stitches" He stated taking the kit from my hands and moved to sit at the small table in front of the sliding door.

I shook my head lightly sitting down across from him and sighed softly before watching him patch up his hand. "Please don't sneak up on me again" I murmured cupping his face and placing a light kiss to his lips.

"Alright, I'll try not ta do it again"

"Good, now if you're not to crippled set the table while I finish dinner" I stated with a light grin as I headed back to the stove to fry up the mince.

* * *

There's only about three or four more for this set of oneshots, with any luck I'll get them all out today and tomorrow, yes tomorrow, I should be posting the first chap of my new story. Keep an eye out for it it's called **Horsepower, Leather and Oil.**


	18. Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy or it's characters only the slightly insane Finnish OC and a few other random characters that pop up. Sons of Anarchy was created by the amazing Kurt Sutter therefore I make no money of this piece of writing that sprouted forth from the depths of my depraved mind.

Chibs has a night mare after Taru leaves. Takes place at the beginning of _The Sleep of Babies_ (SO1E12). Chibs' P.O.V.

* * *

**Nightmares**

=Chibs P.O.V=

_I looked around the pitch blackness surrounding me, the soft patter of rain sounding on the roof above me, the bedroom in darkness from the drawn curtains. "Taru?" I glanced over my shoulder to where she would have been lying and shook her before frowning lightly when I received no reply. "Come on love wake up" I murmured shaking her again._

_I flinched looking towards the window as a bright flash or lightning lit up the room briefly. I put my hand back on the bed to steady myself and frowned as it landed it in a pool of something warm. Another bright flash lit up the room allowing me enough light to see my hands covered in blood. "Taru?" I panicked as I shook her in the darkness before quickly reaching for the lamp on the side table. I flicked the switch lighting the room briefly before it fell into darkness as the breakers failed. "Shit!" I cursed and felt carefully over her body for wounds._

"_You killed her"_

_I jumped turning quickly to find the reaper stood in the darkness. "No," I didn't want to believe it. "I couldn't have"_

_He nodded moving silently towards the Finn. "She comes with me now"_

_I felt my throat constrict. "No! I'm not lettin' ya take 'er" I snarled putting myself between him and Taru._

"_She comes with me" He stated again._

"_No," I felt tears in my eyes and dropped onto the floor touching Taru's face before slowly running my fingers down her left arm, glass embedded into her skin. "I won't let ya take 'er"_

"_She comes with me" He spoke again coming even closer._

_I stood, tears running down my face. "No, Taru stay's with me, I won't let 'er go" I snarled and made sure to keep myself between him and her._

"_You have already lost her" His words slowly sunk in._

_I looked back quickly to Taru and dropped down placing my ear to her chest. "Taru?" I shook her lightly. "Taru? Please wake up" I shook her harder and sat on the edge of the bed holding her close crying as the tip of Death's scythe ran over her cheek. "Please, don't take 'er from me, I __**need**__ 'er"_

_He took her hand and jerked her body from my arms before leaving the darkness to consume me again. I put my head into my hands, tears running down my face as I cried into my blood soaked hands. "Why did ya 'ave ta take 'er from me?" I murmured before everything gave way leaving me falling through the darkness._

I woke with a jerk and exhaled slowly before it registered in my brain that there was a weight on my lap. I glanced down with blurry eyes and smiled lightly brushing back a few strands of the blonde's hair. _Taru._ It then hit me that it wasn't Taru, the Finn I'd claimed as my own wasn't a blonde, she had a short shaggy mess of black hair that looked like it could quite possibly have been cut with a razor blade at some point. I glanced over at the pool table at the sound of snoring and ran my eyes over Juice who was naked and wrapped around some blonde sweetbutt.

* * *

Trust me at the end of the second story this will make _so_ much more sense, especially when it comes to the glass.


	19. A Bloody Homecoming

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy or it's characters only the slightly insane Finnish OC and a few other random characters that pop up. Sons of Anarchy was created by the amazing Kurt Sutter therefore I make no money of this piece of writing that sprouted forth from the depths of my depraved mind.

Abel's homecoming and Donna's murder. Taken in Chibs' P.O.V

* * *

**A Bloody Homecoming**

=Chibs' P.O.V=

I pulled my helmet off and sighed lightly as I looked up at Jax's house, the part was just beginning and the guest of honour wasn't even here yet. I scrubbed my palms over my eyes and let my shoulder's slump, ever since Taru had left for England I'd been sinking further and further into depression. We hadn't exactly left on a good note and every time I woke up I would roll on my side expecting her to be there but instead would find some nameless sweetbutt.

I slowly slid off my Harley and draped my helmet over the handlebars before readjusting my shirt and kutte. _Hopefully tonight can take my mind of Taru for a while. With any luck I'll get some bloody sleep._ Every time in the past week since she'd left I'd awoke unable to get back to sleep, vicious nightmares plaguing me making the depression of the pain I'd caused her even worse.

I pushed open the door to find Luann there. "Hey Chibs," She embraced me lightly. "Where's the Finn?"

I briefly remembered Luann was one of the people that didn't know about Taru's quick exit. "In England"

"England? Why's she there?"

"Well in a couple of week with any luck she'll be winning the grand national with the big black beast of 'er's"

She nodded handing me a beer. "The others are in the living room" She motioned towards the small living room.

I nodded lightly stepping past her to move into the living room. I stood watching the room for a few minutes, everyone was enjoying themselves. Clay was talking with Bobby, Tig was on one of the couch with a blonde and several sweetbutt's milled around talking to the others.

"Hey Chibs, how are you?"

I glance at the red head, the same red head that had caused me all the god damn trouble in the first place. "Not tonight love"

She pouted lightly. "Come on, it's not like your old ladies around to see"

I felt a bite of pain. "Ya the entire reason my old lady ain't 'ere, now piss off" I snapped lowly so only the two of us could hear.

She moved away to talk to Juice and quickly covered her disappointment as she began laughing at something he was saying.

I shook my head lightly and glanced at the door as Luann opened it revealing Jax, Gemma, Wendy and Tara. I patted Jax on the back as he passed and smiled looking towards Abel, the familiar feeling of how proud I'd been when I'd first held Kerrianne sweeping over me. "Congratulations" I said giving Wendy a light hug as everyone began to crowd around Jax and Abel.

"Getting ready for his first brewski?" Clay asked holding the bottle out to them.

I took a drink from the bottle in my hands and wiped a stray drop from my lip.

I moved silently coming up behind Gemma who was holding Abel and peered over her shoulder before smiling lightly. "'e's beautiful"

She looked up smiling lightly. "He is," She bounced him lightly like she had done a million times before. "Heard from your Finn yet?"

I shook my head lightly. "Not yet"

She nodded. "Makes you want one with her doesn't it?" She glanced up with a sly smirk on her lips.

"Aye, it does" I took a drink from my bottle to dull the pain in my chest.

"She loves you Chibs, don't give up on her just yet"

I nodded slightly moving away to grab another beer from the kitchen. I stepped into the living room again and watched the going's on. I moved over to one of the couches, Tig on my right. "Heard from Taru lately?"

He glanced up and nodded. "She touched down safe and sound, went and had a look at some new horses yesterday said she'd send some photos through to Juice's email," They'd been throwing emails and the occasional phone call back and forth between each other. "Said she met a couple of people, started working some shit out with a crowbar" He grinned lightly.

I nodded lightly and flicked my eyes over to Opie and Donna as they gathered their kids to leave. "Working shit out?" I needed clarification.

"Yeah, something about a white station wagon meeting a crowbar and a junk yard one of her new buddies owns," He stated running his eyes over the room before finishing his drink. "I'll see you back at the clubhouse" He stated as he stood leaving a sweetbutt to fill his gap on the couch.

* * *

I pulled up beside Clay and Jax, the squeal of tyres caused me to look towards the dark green four door that pulled to a quick halt.

"Donna!" Opie called out quickly getting out of the car and rushing towards the scene. "Donna!"

I felt my stomach drop at the sight of Donna on a plastic sheet on the ground. Blood splattered across her face, a hole in her skull. _Who the hell would have done this?_ I followed Jax under the tape and stood looking down at Donna. The same feeling I'd had when Taru had been injured twisting around my chest. _If this happened to Taru I'd be devastated._ I looked away as Opie began to cry as he cradled Donna's lifeless body.

I glanced to Jax who nodded and knelt down beside Opie. "Come on," He murmured placing a hand on his back to try and haul him up. "Come on this isn't the way to remember her" I hooked my arm under Opie's and helped him up. My own fears of something like this ever happening to Taru coming to the surface, my mind replaying my nightmare from the morning before my eyes as we helped him away from his wife's body.

I took a seat at the bar and poured out a shot, Juice silently sat beside me with a beer. I looked to the scar on my palm and though of Taru before grabbing the bottle of Jack and headed for my room as tears began to choke me.

I took a seat on my bed and glanced towards the photos littering the cork message board behind my dresser, several of Taru and I, one of her sat astride my Harley under the carport, another of her and her Charger, one of Duke, Dev and Jess, several of Taru cleaned up and decked out at a horse show with Duke and Jess and the last of the club outside the garage, Taru stood beside me, Gemma with Clay, Tara with Jax and several sweetbutt's with the other boys.

I stood tugging a photo off the wall and sighed softly running my finger over her face. It was one of her getting a piggy bag ride from Tig at Fun Town, a bright fluffy blue unicorn in her hands. I smiled weakly as a tear dripped down onto the glossy surface and slowly ran down the photo to drip onto the floor. "I miss ya Taru," I murmured as I took a deep drink from the bottle and winced as it ran down my throat burning the entire way. "I don't know what I'd do if something like this 'appened ta ya"

* * *

Doing one more after that which I'll post then tomorrow I'll start posting the new story! Yay!


	20. Mechanic's and Crowbars

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy or it's characters only the slightly insane Finnish OC and a few other random characters that pop up. Sons of Anarchy was created by the amazing Kurt Sutter therefore I make no money of this piece of writing that sprouted forth from the depths of my depraved mind.

Just a quick glimpse at how Taru works out her anger. Taken in Taru's P.O.V

* * *

******Mechanic's and Crowbars** AKA**Crowbar Meets Station Wagon**  


=Taru's P.O.V=

"Hey"

The spiky haired brunette mechanic looked up and grinned lightly. "Hey beautiful, what're you up to?"

"Nothing much, thought I should come visit you while I've got some spare time, thought I might take you up on the tour"

He grinned lightly as he slung an arm around my shoulder. "Love to gorgeous but kind of in the middle of it right now"

I shrugged lightly. "Then I'll wait" I stated as I pulled out my tobacco and began rolling a cigarette. I lit it and looked out to the junk yard off to the side of the lot, it wasn't big but it was big enough.

"What is it?"

"Pent up emotions that I need to work out" I stated running my eyes over a white station wagon.

"I can see you eyeballing that station wagon from here Taru," Spike stated not looking up from the engine, I grinned lightly looking over at him as he moved over to one of the bench and came back over with a dark blue crowbar in hand. "Have at it my dear Finn"

I grinned taking the crowbar and headed towards the junk yard with the crowbar up over my shoulder.

I stood in front of the station wagon and grinned swinging hard with the crowbar, the pent up emotions from everything that had happened recently fuelling my swings. I swung again smashing the second headlamp and turned my face away from the shower of glass before grinning and slamming the crowbar against the hood of the car. The emotions from my rape and abuse coming forth spiralling out of control briefly as they joined with the pain and anger of everything Chibs had lied about to me.

I swing down taking off a wing mirror and turned away as I shattered the passenger's side window. I felt a manic grin slid to my lips as I dug the crowbar into the metal of the door and yanked hard ripping it open before slamming it against the roof.

I moved quickly each hit precise and accurate as I set into letting out my pent up aggression, pain and sadness. I deflated one tyre with a quick thrust of the crowbar and set into the brake lights before wincing as the red light broke into a million shards.

I struck again and dented the boot in the centre before striking out several times. The metal twisting under my punishment. _God damn Filip._ I glared at the back windscreen as I shattered it. _God damn alcohol._ I hit the car's unbroken brake light breaking it. _Fucking piece of shit that raped me._ I struck out hard ignoring the flare of pain through my shoulders and spine._ God damn fucking asshole, mother fucker piece of shit._ I slammed the crowbar against the rear fender. _Should fucking kill that bitch._ I glared darkly at the window before me and slammed the crowbar hard and fast against it wincing as a piece flung back taking skin and flesh with it from the back of my hand. _Fucking red head. I should gut her and feed her to the crows._ I lashed out in a quick flurry of attack with the crowbar and succeeded in looking like a complete maniac with the grin and thoughts to match. _What am I going to do? It's going to happen again._ I struck hard trying my best to ignore the pain between my shoulders._ Some other slut will come travelling into Charming and try and take him away._ I moved towards the front of the car and hauled myself up onto the bonnet before turning to face the windscreen. _Next bitch to try and take him away ends up face down in a shallow grave. Body flushed with bleach and a metal pole shoved up their ass._ I swung down hard crashing the crowbar through the windscreen causing it to cave in and shatter._ Should I forgive him? _I panted lightly, my body aching dully from the short fast over exerting workout. _Will I be __**able**__ to forgive him?_ I threw the crowbar at the roof watching it bounce off before spinning to a halt near the back of the station wagon.

I exhaled slowly before turning at the sound of clapping and watched Spike walk over. "What?"

"Would love to see you in a fucking brawl" He stated holding out his grease covered hand for me to take so I could get off the bonnet of the car.

I took his hand and got down carefully. "Mindless random violence is always a good way to work through whatever shit you're going through" I stated wiping my now greasy hand down my jeans and rubbed at my knee that was still aching.

"Come on; let's have a cup of tea and something to eat"

I nodded lightly picking up the crowbar and handing it back to him. "Thanks Spike"

He nodded. "No problem beautiful, anytime you need something just give me a call"

I nodded and slung an arm around his shoulders as we headed towards the small break room above the office inside the workshop.


	21. Red Ring of Doom

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Yet again do not own SoA if I did I wouldn't have made Jax a little whiner baby, seriously is he in or out? Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

Taru's Xbox 360 packs in and she decides to destroy it in a fashionable way. Taken in Taru's P.O.V

* * *

**Red Ring of Doom**

=Taru's P.O.V=

"Ah! No!" I cried out and glanced over at Filip as he rushed into the living room and pouted at him before his eyes followed to where I was pointing. My Xbox was displaying the _red ring of doom_.

"What's the matter with it love? Needs a reboot?"

I rolled my eyes lightly. "No, red ring of doom" I cried and folded my arms glaring angrily at the Xbox.

"Red ring of doom?" His lips quirked in a slight grin. "What the 'ell is that?"

"It means that piece of shit has packed in on me," I stated standing and tugged the cables out of the back before pulling it free from its spot below the TV. I sat back on my legs and pouted down at it before sighing softly and shrugging with a grin. "Oh well, off to get a new one"

Filip started laughing and grinned lightly. "Ya a fuckin' strange one love, what're ya goin' ta do with it?"

I grinned insanely. "You'll see" I grinned darkly and stood putting the Xbox on the coffee table before heading down to the master bedroom and fished out my rifle. I placed it on the bed and checked to make sure I had enough bullets before grinning and snapping the case shut.

Filip's eyebrows rose at the sight of my beloved Remington 700. "Ya goin' ta shoot it?"

I nodded. "Then burn it with petrol"

His eyebrows arched higher as I grinned brightly. "Ya insane love"

I nodded rapidly. "Thank you for the statement of obviousness captain obvious" I stated dryly with a roll of my eyes as I pulled open the front door coming face to face with Tig and Half-Sack, Tig's hand raised to knock on the door.

"Going somewhere?"

"Xbox packed in" I stated simply sliding past the two of them and hauled my boxed rifle up onto the tray of my Silverado before heading back inside to grab my Xbox and keys.

"So let me get this straight you're going to use it as target practice and the set it on fire?"

I glanced at Tig and nodded picking the white Xbox 360 and headed towards my truck. "Is there a reason you two are here?"

"Thought Chibs might want to come to Caracara" Half-Sack said as I passed him.

"That is if you haven't got him too pussy whipped" Tig sniggered lightly.

I threw my fingers up at him and poked out my tongue in a child like manner. "Admit it Tigger you want to get with me" I stated with a grin striking a model like pose.

"Is that an invitation?" He asked licking his lips and eyeing me.

I smirked lightly. "Yeah, of course," I stated with dry sarcasm. "You can join Filip and I one night" More sarcasm oozed from my words as I turned and headed out to dump the useless hunk of plastic, metal and circuit boards in my pickup.

"Didn't think you'd be into that" Tig stated as I came back in.

I glanced up at him and shrugged lightly. "Wouldn't be the first time," I stated idly as I gathered my keys, wallet and phone before grabbing my precious black H.I.M hoodie from the back of the couch. I slung it on before cramming a beanie over my head; I yanked my chucks on and glanced at the boys watching me before raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Care ta explain that one love?"

"At a later date maybe, right now I want to go shoot the shit out that piece of crap"

"Ya can explain it ta me on the way then"

I rolled my eyes. "In your dreams perhaps" I stated and headed out to the door.

* * *

I pulled up at one of the abandoned lumber mills and glanced over at Tig and Half-Sack as they pulled up next to my pickup. I grabbed my dead Xbox and looked around for a good spot before throwing it at Half-Sack and pointed down towards a few stumps that looked steady. "Put it down there" I stated as I pulled down the tailgate and dragged the case towards me before flicking the latches up.

I grinned softly pulling the rifle free and gave it a once over before loading the first bullet into the 6 round chamber, my grandfather had really gone all out on the Remmy for me, 26in barrel, .308 Winchester rounds, 6 round magazine with a custom paintjob and the ability to fire a 9.7g .308 Winchester bullet at roughly 860m/s. I grinned softly lining up my shot after loading the magazine to full capacity. I leant against the side of my Silverado waiting for Half-Sack to get out of the way.

"So who's up for some bets then?"

I took a quick glance at Tig and shook my head lightly focusing back down the scope at my target and grinned sucking in a breath before exhaling slowly and targeting properly.

"Bet Taru can't hit it with the first bullet"

I glanced over at Half-Sack before grinning. "You're on prospect, I hit it and you're treating me to a bottle of top shelf whiskey" I stated.

He nodded extending his hand. "Alright"

I grinned shaking his hand and glanced at Tig and Filip. "You both saw and heard it, Whiskey is mine if I hit it"

"And if ya don't?"

I shrugged and looked to the Prospect who shrugged lightly. "Treat us to dinner?"

I gave a nod and looked down my scope again before sucking in a breath and exhaling slowly before squeezing the trigger in rapid succession and ejecting each case as I went. I winced slightly, the kick back stronger than I expected, definitely not what I remembered from the last time I'd used it to take down a fully grown Bambi.

"Ya alright love?"

I nodded lightly as I massaged my shoulder. "More kick than I remember," I grinned softly and looked to the Prospect. "You owe me a bottle of top shelf whiskey"

His face was still slightly stunned. "You weren't kidding about being good"

"I could have been a navy sniper" I stated as I put the rifle down on the tailgate of my Silverado and grabbed the can of gasoline before heading towards the partially destroyed Xbox 360. I grinned softly pouring gas over it and yanked out a match book before setting it alight and basking in the warm glow of the fire for a few minutes until the other three joined me.

"Now what?" Tig asked watching the fire burn.

I grinned insanely. "Now I get online and order a new Xbox so I can get back to the all important gaming and watching of DVD's" I stated turning on my heel and heading back to my Pickup.

* * *

If you own an Xbox and this has ever happened you'll know just how I felt when mine packed in, I did in all honesty want to do this but sadly all I own is an air rifle not a real one :(


	22. Whiskey, War, Suicide and Guns

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Yet again do not own SoA if I did I wouldn't have made Jax a little whiner baby, seriously is he in or out? Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

A delicate look into Taru's past and why she bares her scars and how she got them. Taken in Chibs' P.O.V.

Warning this fic maybe slightly dark due to the talk of suicide. If I receive _any_ comments that cutting is for emo's and shit like that there will be hell to pay. Self harm and suicide isn't something to be glamorized or ridiculed, it's a serious act of desperation when one sees no other way out of one's life. How do I know all this? Because I've been there, I've gained the scars, I've done the hospital stay twice.

* * *

**Whiskey, War, Suicide & Guns**

=Chibs' P.O.V=

I slid the key into the front door of Taru's place and nudged the door open before stalling in the doorway and taking the Finn in, she was curled up on the couch, blanket around her shoulders and arms wrapped around her legs that she'd pulled right up close to her chest, cry tear tracks down her face with a black photo album lying next to her on the couch.

"You once asked me about the scars under my tattoos," Taru murmured softly. "Do you honestly want to know about why they're there? It's not a pretty picture"

I watched the Finn for a moment before nodding. "Of course I want ta know" I said as I moved closer and knelt down in front of her spot on the couch.

"They're from my attempts to stop the pain, my attempts kill the mental and emotional pain with physical pain" Her hands shook slightly as she picked up the bottle of Jack and took a deep drink.

"When did ya start?" I asked softly.

Taru looked up fingering the deep scars she'd inflicted across her own skin. "When I was a kid, about thirteen"

"Why?" I circled my hands over hers.

"I was at rock bottom, my father had left me and ended his own life, my mother had left me, she couldn't have given too shits about me or what happened to me," She sighed deeply, pain evident in her eyes. "I felt worthless, I was failing in school because of everything going on around me, I just felt like deaths sweet chilling embrace was better than life"

I ran my fingers carefully over each scar before stopping at the ones of her wrists. "Why'd ya try and kill yaself?" She refused to look up and meet my eyes until I grabbed her chin carefully tipping it up. "Open ya eyes darlin' don't 'ide them from me"

She opened her eyes slowly taking me in slowly, tears brimming in her eyes. "I was fifteen and drunk," She stated exhaling slowly as a tear trickled down her cheek. "I remembered everything that had happened in my life and just wanted to forget, I wanted to end the constant pain," She smiled wirily. "I didn't think past the now," She glanced up. "Depression is like a sinking hole sometimes, you can't claw your way out of it because it just drags you deeper and deeper until it swallows you whole" She took a shaky breath, hands shaking lightly as she gripped the neck of the bottle, knuckle white from her tight grip.

I held her hands hoping to stop the shaking, it was obvious behind her eyes she was scared, scared of how I would react, scared of being so open and vulnerable. "It's 'ard ta imagine ya bein' that depressed that there was no other way out love, ya seem ta have a way of makin' the most out of every day"

"Everything I put up as a kid was a front, a front so that no one could see the damage I was doing to myself," Taru explained dropping her head. "I've always been the eccentric one, the one to be there for people regardless of my own problems. I've always been the one to jump fists first into a fight to defend my friends and family regardless of my own health. I've always been there for everyone else and only a few people have ever been there for me," Another tear slid down her cheeks. "One of them is gone, put to rest. The other has known me nearly all my life"

_Niko and Angel._ I watched Taru lower her head in shame as she rubbed at the scars on her arms. "Why cover them up?" I asked tracing the ink work tattooed over the top of her scars.

She looked up, sadness in her eyes. "I did it so no one else could see them, it's not exactly a pretty picture when other people see them, they look at you like you're a freak, like you're a no good scum, like you're something to be pity and treated like a cracked china doll" She let her shoulders slump, eyes resting on the deep scars across her wrists, the scars only just visible under the ink work.

I traced the deep scars before bringing her wrists to my lips and pressing a kiss to each of them. "Ya 'ave got me now love"

She looked to my eyes before reaching out carefully tracing the _Glasgow Smile_ Jimmy had etched into my skin with the blade of a knife all those years ago. I'd been given a week to recover in hospital before he'd wanted me off Irish soil, a week was all it took for me to ask McGee for a transfer, a transfer to the mother charter, a transfer to SAMCRO.

Taru stroked the scars lightly. "We both bare the scars of ours pasts" She murmured softly pressing a kiss to my lips before trailing her hands slowly down my front slipping each button on the front of my shirt from its respective loop.

I stalled her hands as she got to the last one and tightened my grip around them. "I don't want ta do this just because ya feel like ya need ta forget all those memories, I don't want ta take liberties, I want ya ta _want_ this, I want ya ta _want_ ta be with me"

She looked up with wide eyes, almost innocent. "I _always_ want this with you, I always _want_ to be with you, if I never wanted to be with you in the first place I wouldn't have let you in after that night, I would have sent you on your god damn merry way," She placed her hands on either side of my face. "I _love_ you Filip, I will _always_ love you no matter how much shit you put me through"

* * *

Just a slight glimpse into Taru's mind and past.

Leave me a message, tell me what you think. Or, if you so want to, send me a request and I'll see if I can make it work. Got several in the works right now including one that HaylsValo wanted to see. =D promise it'll be good fun sexy times, another in the works is Taru, Happy, Guns, Bats and a car XD need I say anymore? These aren't really in any particular order but they fall between the start and finish of my story/the second season of SoA.


	23. Bayonetta

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Yet again do not own SoA if I did I wouldn't have made Jax a little whiner baby, seriously is he in or out? Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

So what happens when Taru introduces Tig to Bayonetta one afternoon while she's playing the game? Well you get this random little piece of writing. Taken in Taru's P.O.V

* * *

**Bayonetta**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I glanced over at the door and sighed softly. _Who the fuck is it now?_ I rolled my eyes lightly. "Who is it?"

"Tig"

"Doors unlocked," I called back focusing back on my game as Tig came in and pushed the door shut. "If you're looking for Filip he's in the garage" I stated not moving my eyes from the screen.

"What the hell are you playing?"

I glanced up at him and then at the screen. "Bayonetta" I stated as he took a seat on the edge of the couch I was sprawled across and watched the climax scene play out.

"Video game sex?"

"Pretty much," I nodded lightly and took a long drink from my bottle of beer. "But if I wanted to get laid in a video game I'd go and replay assassin's creed two"

He gave me a sideways glance expecting me to elaborate and if I really could have been fucked too I probably would have but me being me I was to engrossed in my game to care. "Shift" He stated nudging me to move.

"Haista vittu" I stated shoving him hard making him fall off the edge of the couch.

"God damn it Finland"

I grinned lightly, fingers moving quickly across the buttons on the controller as I continued my game. "What?" I glanced at him to find him glaring at me from his spot on the floor. I rolled my eyes lightly pausing my game and sitting up. "Want me to teach you how to play?" I gestured to the controller my hands.

"Sure" He stood quickly and took a seat on the couch next to me as I handed him the controller and began pointing out the buttons to him.

* * *

"No!" Tig yelled out as he died again. "Stupid game" He pouted like a little child.

I rolled my eyes lightly. "It's only a stupid game because you don't know how to play it," I stated before shifting to sit behind him as he sat on the floor. "I'll help you," I said as I slid my arm around his shoulders and over his on the controller. "Hopefully you won't keep dying like a pussy" I mocked lightly and grinned resting against his back with my chin on the top of his head. I hit load and loaded from the last save point before helping him out with which buttons to press.

"Shit, shit, shit," Tig shifted under me and glared at the screen. "It's really startin' to piss me off" He stated hitting load again.

I rolled my eyes lightly. "Just shut up bitching like a little girl and play already" I stated helping him through the final piece of get to the boss level again.

"What the 'ell are ya doin'?"

We both froze and turned out heads simultaneously towards Filip. "I swear it's not what it looks like"

He flicked his eyes over us from his spot leaning on the door frame. "Well it looks like ya tryin' ta teach Tig 'ow ta play ya game"

I grinned sheepishly. "Then it _does_ look exactly like it is" I stated.

Our heads turned towards the TV as death occurred once again. "Not easy is it brother?"

I shifted away from Tig and stood slowly stretching carefully as Filip sat down on the couch. "Anyone want a drink?" I asked stretching again and cracked my spine back into place.

"I just put some brews in the freezer, fridge was empty"

"My fridge? Empty?" I shook my head lightly. "I _really_ have been lazy recently if it isn't stocked with alcohol" I murmured more to myself than the two men watching me.

* * *

Came to me while I was playing Bayonetta and watching one of the climax sequences. I just starting thinking _What the hell would Tig think if he saw this?_ Hehehehehe, my mine went some very dirty places that would make even the dirtiest porn star blush.


	24. Blowing Off Steam

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Yet again do not own SoA if I did I wouldn't have made Jax a little whiner baby, seriously is he in or out? Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

Taru needs to blow off some steam and Happy comes to join her. Taken in Taru's P.O.V

* * *

**Blowing Off Steam**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I heard the rumble of the Harley before I saw it, I immediately assumed it was Chibs or Tig following me to make sure I didn't get myself hurt, what I didn't expect to see in my rear view mirror was Happy on his Harley trailing me from a distance._ Now is he trailing me or heading out to see his mum?_ I pulled off down a side road and hit the gas as I always did along the straight, narrow stretch of road flooring it towards the warehouse block of the docks, there was a set further out from the rest that had been long since abandoned and seemed to be a favored place of dumping cars and other assorted trash, most of which made great target practice for me and felt my angry wrath when I beat the crap out of them with some form of melee weapon.

I pulled up outside one of the warehouses and let my Charger idle with the radio going before relaxing against my seat listening out for Happy's Harley. I grinned as I hung out my window waving to him as he pulled up the road after me.

"There a reason you're tailing me or do I just get a personal escort for a few hours?" I asked pushing open my door and lighting a cigarette.

"Saw your Charger and wondered where you were headin'," He replied as he slid off his bike and pulled off his helmet. "What're you doin' here?"

"Blowing off some steam, god damn up tight bitch thinks it's ok to talk down to me, it was either come here and blow off steam or sock that richie bitch in the face," I stated leaning over to fish out a baseball bat from the boot of my Charger. "Former decision saves me the time and money of a jail sentence" I continued on leaning my bat over my shoulder before grabbing my eagle and heading towards a couple of cars I used for target practice.

I glanced over my shoulder at Happy as he came to stand beside me, Mac 10 in one hand and Beretta in the other. "So what're we shooting?"

I nodded towards the cars. "My usually target practice is those and the windows," I nodded towards the mostly shot out windows of the warehouse before dropping my bat to the ground and stopping it from rolling away with my foot.

"Sounds good" He gave a nod tucking his Beretta into the back of his jeans and readied the Mac 10 before firing at the twisted hulk of a frame that used to be a grey Honda accord.

I aimed at the doors and began firing, each bullet slicing through the gnarled metal.

"So where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

I glanced out the corner of my eye at Happy as I ejected my spent clip and fished out another from my pocket dropping the other one of the ground. "Boot camp" I grinned.

He started laughing, a deep husky laugh that I hadn't heard from him before. "What'd you do to end up there?"

"Hot wired a few too many cars in my youth," I slipped the new clip in. "Had boot camp as a punishment for about six months until I was eighteen," I threw him a grin raising my eagle again. "I think I came out worse than when I went it" I stated before firing rapidly at the car again.

I stopped firing and ejected the now spent clip dropping it to the ground with the other before tucking my eagle into the back of my pants.

"Here, try this out" Happy held out the Mac 10 to me.

I grinned taking it and testing its weight. "Not bad," I murmured before taking aim and spray firing the entire clip into the side of the car. "Not bad at all" I grinned taking the other clip and ejecting the first sliding the next into its place.

* * *

Thought I finally needed a bit of proper interaction between these two. Figured a Mac 10 and a car were a good mix to bring them closer.


	25. Bullet Storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Yet again do not own SoA if I did I wouldn't have made Jax a little whiner baby, seriously is he in or out? Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

Chibs lays down his life to protect Taru. Taken in Taru's P.O.V

* * *

**Bullet Storm**

=Taru's P.O.V=

"Come on it's a nice night," I pouted tugging on Filip's hand. "Just once around the block, Buster needs it" I grinned brightly as he rolled his eyes and stood.

"Alrigh', alrigh', but ya owe me love"

I smirked lightly. "Alright, when we get back" I stated throwing a wink at him.

He grinned lightly and grabbed his Reaper hoodie off the back of the couch before pulling it on and grabbed his boots from the door as I grabbed one of my over shirts and tugged it on before grabbing Buster's lead and yanking my black high tops on.

"Just once around the block right?"

"Well that is unless you want to go further?"

He sighed lightly shaking his head and unlocked the door before pulling it open. "Well come on then"

I felt a smile twitch at my lips and linked my arm through his as we headed out.

* * *

I glanced up at the stars and watched them against the inky background before leaning closer to Filip.

"'ow's the stud comin'?"

"Good, half way to completion, stallion blocks up and finished, crushes are almost finished and the fencing's all set, just waiting for the office to go up, the staff housing and a few other sets of stables"

"Aye, ya goin' ta need any 'elp with it?"

I shook my head lightly. "I should be alright; I'll start moving a few horses soon and some of my other gear over there"

"Alrigh', I can see if Clay'll let us 'elp out" Filip said as she slid an arm around my waist tugging me closer.

"You don't have to; I've got Harry, Elliot and the rest of the stable staff to help out"

"Nay, it'll be fun love, give everyone a chance ta do somethin' outside what we usually do"

I bit back a grin and chuckled softly. "You mean guns, drugs, booze and pussy"

"Aye" He chuckled lightly.

We both turned towards Buster as he started growling and barking loudly. I scanned my eyes over the street and tightened my grip around Filip's waist as his tightened around mine. "What is it Buster?" He continued to snap and snarl at the car heading towards us. "Buster be quiet" I stated as we continued to walk, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end.

"Something's not right love"

I nodded and scanned my eyes over the plain black four door heading towards us. Buster let out a howl, several other dogs in the neighborhood joining in with his vicious howl. I stalled briefly and felt Filip tug me down to the ground behind a red two door coupe as the car driving past opened fire.

I hid my head in his shoulder and flinched slightly at the sound, my body frozen as the memory of my accident at the track came to my forethought's. I pulled away from Filip and looked around quickly to find Buster, I exhaled slowly seeing him cowering down against the ground, body shaking as he lay crouched as close to the ground as he could get.

"Ya alrigh' love?"

"Fine," I pulled away as the car drove off and crawled to Buster picking up the shaking pup, a puddle around his quaking body. "It's alright Buster, its ok" I stroked his fur and cuddled him against me, fur soaked with urine as he continued to shake in my arms.

"Taru?" I looked up at Filip and whisked away a stray tear, heart hammering in my chest as I looked to my hand to see a small smattering of blood. "Ya bleedin'"

I put a hand to my face and shook my head. "It's not mine it's yours" I stated as I stood hauling Buster up with me and touched the graze to Filip's arm.

He looked towards it before shaking his head and looking back at me. "Come on, 'ome now!" He stated grabbing his Beretta from the ground and yanked out his cell as he tucked his gun down the back of his pants.

I nodded holding the shaking pup close to me.

* * *

By the time we got back to the house there were several other Harley's in the drive, their owners sat astride them waiting for us.

"What happened?"

I shifted around the outside as the boys crowded Filip for information and made my way towards the door before pushing it open. I needed to change, I needed to wash Buster and get rid of the stench of dog piss.

I put Buster down in the bathroom and shut the door over so he could track his urine soaked paws all through the house and grabbed a change of clothing before dumping them outside the bathroom door and heading to get a drink.

"You alright?"

I looked up at Bobby and Tig as they came into the kitchen. "Fine" I stated pouring out a drink and downing the glass.

"You reek"

I rolled my eyes, temper wearing thin over the mental damage that could have been done to Buster. "Its dog piss," I snapped lightly before turning as Tig began laughing. Bobby backed up a few steps as I stepped forward and clenched my hand into a fist before giving Tig a vicious right hook to the face. "Buster's scared shitless because of what just happened you kusipää!" I spat as he looked up from his spot on the floor, hand clutching his jaw. I shoved the glass away and headed towards the bathroom before slamming the door shut.

I yanked off my chucks and kicked them to the side before slipping Buster's chain collar over his head and dumped it on the floor and hauled him into the spacious corner bathtub before grabbing the shampoo and starting to wet his filthy coat.

I looked up as Gemma came into the bathroom, a look of utter concern on her face. "Oh baby," She murmured softly walking over quickly and stopping before me and kneeling to see my face. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I murmured softly washing the shampoo from Buster's fur, his body still quivering from what had happened. "But Buster's scared shitless"

Gemma looked around for a moment before grabbing a face cloth off the counter and wet it before rubbing lightly at the smear of blood across my face. "What the hell happened?"

I shrugged slightly. "I don't know, we were walking Buster and some black four door drove past and opened fire" Buster whimpered softly as I began to dry him.

"I'll be in the living room with the boys, come out and see us when you're finished"

I nodded and sighed softly as she left shutting the door behind her. I stripped quickly and washed off the best I could before pulling on my black skinny jeans with ripped up knees, a black tank top and a pair of black and red stripy socks, I tugged on my favored H.I.M hoodie and pulled it close before nudging everything into a pile and heading towards the living room.

"Buster alrigh'?"

I nodded lightly as Filip hooked his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close pressing a kiss to my temple. "He's fine," I glanced at Tig and broke a light grin. "Sorry about the right hook"

He pulled the bag of peas off his face and showed the bruise forming on his jaw. "Where'd you learn to give a right hook like that?"

I shrugged lightly. "Friday night gutter fights" I stated sitting down on my lazy boy and pulled Buster into my lap hugging the still shaking dog close.

"Do we know who it was?" Gemma asked standing beside the chair, hand on my shoulder.

Clay and the others shook their heads. "There's nothing"

I furrowed my brow lightly thinking for my accident at the track. "This is going to seem out of place but who was it that nearly got me crushed at the track?" I glanced from Tig to Filip.

"The guy we pressed was paid off by some guy name Hunter Jackson"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hunter Jackson is a rival trainer," I explained. "He works for a guy name Christian Phelps, Phelps came to talk to me the day they put Butch down," I glanced over the boys. "He wanted to know if I would train his horses instead, shot him down," I said with a shrug. "I enjoy working for Elliot"

"Ya told me they were after the 'orses"

I glanced at Filip and shrugged lightly. "Killing me would have been an added bonus I guess"

"I think we need to pay this Phelps bastard a visit"

"Aye brother," Filip looked to me. "Think Oswald can tell us where 'e lives?"

"Don't need to ask Oswald; Phelps lives onsite at his race stables just outside of Charming, Brendaywn Racers"

"Alright, I'll stay here with Taru," Gemma said looking towards Clay. "You guys go do your thing"

I looked to Filip and tugged him into a kiss before watching him leave. _Please be safe kulta._

* * *

Will get some others up soon. Several in the works including a game of street baseball gone out of hand. The H.I.M concert request from HaylsValo. Taru and Juice playing Burnout Paradise and Taru teaching Gemma how to swing a crowbar like a pro. If you have any requests please don't hesitate to ask, you'd be surprised what I can come up with._  
_


	26. Presents

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Yet again do not own SoA if I did I wouldn't have made Jax a little whiner baby, seriously is he in or out? Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

Taru has a present for Chibs. Taken in Chibs' P.O.V.

* * *

**Presents**

=Chibs' P.O.V=

I yawned as I woke and stretched before rolling onto my side to find Taru. I blinked a few times before it registered the Finn wasn't in her usual spot beside me in the king sized bed. I glanced around the room before sitting up and scrubbing my palms over my eyes clearing away the crusted sleep from the corners.

"Morning"

I glanced up at took in the Finn for a moment, she held a tray in her hands, full cooked breakfast on a plate with a mug of coffee next to it. "What'd I do ta deserve this?"

She grinned lightly. "Take it you don't remember your own birthday then?"

I shrugged lightly. "Never really celebrated it love, just another reminder I'm gettin' older"

"Well that's got to change then hasn't it?" A light grin danced across her lips as she placed the tray down on my lap. "Enjoy love"

"Not stayin'?"

She smirked slightly. "Of course I am but I'll be back in a minute"

I watched her leave and grinned softly looking at the full breakfast of eggs, bacon, mushrooms, toast, sausages and hash browns._ I could get used to this._ I glanced up as she entered the bedroom again with a wrapped package in her hands. "What ya got there love?"

She looked to the package in her hands. "Well why don't you open it and find out" She grinned handing it over to me as she sat on the edge of the bed.

I looked at the package before pulling at the paper it was wrapped in. I grinned lightly pulling out the long purple scarf and ran my fingers over it. "I love it Taru"

She grinned lightly, a light tint of red dusting her cheeks. "I was window shopping in Newmarket," She explained pulling at a thread in the knee of her jeans. "I saw it and thought of you"

"Its gorgeous love, thank ya"

She nodded lightly and looked up with a grin. "Now eat your breakfast, you can fawn over your new scarf later" She smiled lightly playing with the thread on her knee.

"What's up love?"

She glanced up and shrugged lightly. "Just been thinking," She murmured. "I mean you practically live here already," She stated tugging at the thread to snap it and began rolling it into a ball. "Why not make it permanent and just move in for good?" She asked flicking the ball off to the side.

I choked back a slice of bacon and took a quick drink before coughing. "Ya serious love?"

She nodded. "There's plenty of room here for you with me and Buster and as you said before you don't have your own place only a rental storage unit"

"Aye, the clubhouse is gettin' borin' anyway, especially when ya ain't there ta keep me company and warm my bed," I grinned lightly. "Don't 'ave ta listen ta Tig gettin' 'is dick sucked every night either"

She shook her head lightly. "Didn't really need to know that nor did I want to but thank you for the information"

"Always a pleasure"

She laughed softly leaning forward to press a kiss to my lips. "Just think about it and tell me what you want to do later but," She cracked a lopsided grin. "You're doing your own laundry for the first two months so I know this house will stay clean and not end up like a pigsty like your room at the clubhouse" She grinned and started laughing before pushing back a few loose strands of hair from her face.

* * *

Few more will be up soon. Enjoy lovelies!


	27. One of Those Nights

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Yet again do not own SoA if I did I wouldn't have made Jax a little whiner baby, seriously is he in or out? Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

Chibs lays thinking about Taru while he watches her sleep. Taken in Chibs' P.O.V

_Note:_ I recommend listening to _'One of those nights'_ by Lonestar while reading this. If I had to pick a song for Taru and Chibs this would be one of them, another would be another Lonestar song called _'Careful where you kiss me'_.

* * *

**One of Those Nights  
**

=Chibs' P.O.V=

I looked to the Finn in my arms and smiled lightly at the televisions light reflecting off the sweat glistening across her skin, the plaid blanket pulled over our naked bodies barely concealing her lower half from my prying eyes._ God damn she's beautiful right now, what the hell am I thinking? She beautiful every time I look at her. Damn near drives me insane every time I think about her, every time I see her._

I brushed back a loose strand of her shaggy black hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear before smiling softly as I watched her slumber peacefully, head rested on my shoulder and hand splayed across my abdomen.

I pulled her closer as she shifted in her sleep, the porno that had been playing had long since returned to the main menu. Taru shifted again stretching her fingers out across my abdomen; I wrapped my arm tighter around her warm damp shoulders keeping her from rolling of the edge of the couch we were both laying on.

I traced a light pattern on her shoulder and watched as her muscles twitch and spasm under the feather light caress, "Don't know what I'd do without ya Taru, ya mean the god damn world ta me" I murmured softly taking a deep lungful of air, the scent of horse sweat, leather and burnt rubber rolled off her skin bringing a genuine smile to my lips.

_Wonder what would have happened if you and Tig had hooked up instead of you and I._ I shook my head lightly and placed a kiss to her forehead._ Can't think like that, Tig's a friend to her and nothing else._ I sighed softly and traced the first mark I'd ever left on her lightly tanned skin.

I smiled lightly ghosting my fingers over the crow forever tattooed into the skin on the back of her neck, my crow forever etched into her skin. _She's __**mine**__, __**my**__ lover, __**my**__ girlfriend, __**my**__ old lady._ I grinned softly as I stretched my arm and flexed my fingers before shifting slightly to try and reach the remote to turn off the porno before it started again.

I gave up a few tries and smiled lightly down at Taru. It was plain as day to everyone that I loved her and that she loved me, she was everything I wanted now and into the future, she was the woman I wanted to have a kid with, maybe more than just the one; she was the woman I wanted to live out the rest of my life with.

Taru ignited feelings in me that I hadn't felt for a long time, not since I'd been with Fiona. My stomach clenched painfully at the thought of Fiona and Kerrianne. Kerrianne was my daughter and she always would be not matter what happened but Fiona, Fiona might have been my wife but every time I thought of her I thought of Jimmy and any feelings I'd had for her all those years ago had faded into nothingness, I just didn't feel the same way towards her anymore, she was Jimmy's woman, his wife now. All those feelings I'd had for her and disappeared when she'd refused to fight Jimmy, when she hadn't bothered to put up a fight to stop him taking her and _my_ Kerrianne away from me, when she hadn't bothered to stop him trying to slit my throat on the way back to the Belfast clubhouse all those night ago.

I touched my _Glasgow Smile_ idly and winced at the shot of phantom pain that shot through both cheeks. I'd been drinking and eating blended foods through a straw for months while the wounds healed thanks to Jimmy and his possessive want to have Fiona. Some days I'd wished he had slit my throat instead but no, he'd let me live and pretended like it was a god send after kicking me out of the army and told me to leave Irish soil, the soil that had been my home since I was a kid. I no longer felt those feelings, not since I'd met Taru; she'd brought back the spark I'd lost, the spark that ignited the untamable wildfire that our love had grown into.

I placed another kiss to her forehead and smoothed back a few strands of hair. "That bastard O'Phelan will never 'urt ya Taru, I'll always keep ya safe, I promise ya I'll always keep ya safe" I murmured softly into her hair as I placed another light kiss to the top of her head and curled my arm tighter around her shoulders, more protective than before as I closed my eyes and tried to catch some shut eye.

* * *

Will have some more up later on once they're written out. HaylsValo's request is almost finished =D jealous sexy fun is abound.


	28. Concert

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Yet again do not own SoA if I did I wouldn't have made Jax a little whiner baby, seriously is he in or out? Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

So this is for the lovely HaylsValo, hope you enjoy! Taken in Taru's P.O.V and yes there is jealous, possessive sexy fun in here so don't like don't read, that simple.

* * *

**Concert**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I grinned, I was amped and so was Angel as we stood in the mosh pit waiting for the show to begin. "Come on kulta cheer up it's not like I'm going to run away with him," I stated tipping Filip's chin up before grinning lightly. "Not unless he asks me too anyway" I managed to persuade him to come along to the H.I.M concert with Angel and I.

"Don't joke Taru" He muttered softly glancing around the packed crowd.

I grinned pressing a kiss to his lips. "Come on kulta," I sighed softly hooking an arm around his neck. "Look at it this way, this'll get me all hot and bothered then you can spent the rest of the night and morning relieving the permanent itch that the sexy god of love metal will put in me"

His lips cracked into a grin as he pressed a kiss to my lips. "Alrigh' love"

I grinned brightly and leant against him pressing my lips to the shell of his ear so no one else could over hear us. "Perhaps I might not even be able to wait until we get home" I murmured softly sneaking in a quick grope at the front of his jeans as the lights dimmed.

"Ya a fuckin' tease Taru" He growled lowly sneaking his own grope before his hands slipped to a protective place on my hips and tightened slightly as the crowd screamed out, Angel and I included, as the band took their places on stage.

* * *

I swayed with Filip in time to the music, my body pressed back tightly against his, eyes focused solely on the rock god strutting about the stage. I grinned softly glancing back at Filip, his eyes rested on Ville as he sang out the lyrics of Beautiful. "What's wrong love?" I murmured against his ear. "Jealous of him?" I grinned lightly as his grip tightened around my waist.

"'course not" He growled lowly.

I smirked lightly raising an eyebrow at him. "Uh huh, I'll believe that when I see it"

He glared lightly. "Don't make me spank you in front of all these people" He murmured groping at my ass.

"Bet you'd love to do that wouldn't you?"

He growled lowly pressing a kiss to the side of my neck. "Come on"

I cocked up an eyebrow at him as he tugged at my hand lightly. "Where would we be going kulta?"

He jerked his head towards the exit nearest to us. "Bathrooms?" He queried with a light grin.

I twisted my lips grinning. "I'm alright kulta," I nodded towards the stage. "Maybe after the show"

A low growl rumbled in his throat as he grabbed my hand and tugged me hard towards the exit. "Not _after_ the show," He snarled. "_Now!"_ He tugged me through the door and towards the toilets.

I stepped into the disabled toilets and heard the door slide shut and the lock slide across. I turned and grunted softly as my back hit the wall roughly, a sharp shot of pain flared up through the back of my skull as it connected with the wall behind us. Filip's lips attacked my own within seconds, his fingers winding under my shirt to rest on my waist holding me in place, he moved one hand quickly and tugged at my belt before finally unbuckling it and tugging at the zipper of my jeans.

I let my head fall back with a moan as he slid his hand down the front of my pants and slipped two fingers into me. I was wet, I knew that much, seeing Ville always did that to me but me knowing that Filip knew that Ville made me halfway crazy and got me excited was driving me insane.

"Been waitin' for this 'aven't ya? Wanted me ta drag ya off and 'ave my way with ya didn't ya?" He growled darkly against the front of my throat. I could only moan in response until he nipped hard at the front of my throat and stalled his fingers in me. "Didn't ya?" He asked again with another dark low growl.

"Yes" I moaned and winced as he yanked down my jeans and spun me roughly towards the cracked mirror over the sink, his free hand resting on my lower back as he kept me still, his other hand still working in and out of my soaking pussy bringing me closer to a very starry abyss.

I clutched the edges of the sink, the music from the concert faintly drifting through the wall. I choked back a pitiful whimper as he withdrew his fingers and began teasing me, slowly rubbing the head of his cock up and down my wet pussy. "Like this don't ya?" He growled dipping in slightly before pulling back out and doing it again.

I lowered my head arching my back and moaning softly. "Fuck yes" I managed to hiss out pressing back slightly in the hopes he'd get the subtle hint to just hurry up and fuck me already.

His hand on my hip stalled my movement. "Don't think ta gettin' away with it that easy do ya? I'm goin' ta tease ya till ya beg me love" He growled leaning forward and biting on the tip of my ear.

I groaned softly gripping the edge of the sink before glaring at him through the broken mirror, a cocky smirk on his lips. _I'll wipe that god damn smirk off your lips Filip, mark my words kulta I'll make you regret this._ I gave him my own smirk and quickly gripped the edges of the sink tightly as he pushed forward roughly, his cock sliding in easily all the way to the hilt as a loud moan ripped from my throat.

Filip's fingers dug into my hips as he slid out and slammed back in shoving me forward roughly into the edge of the sink. He was beyond just a little bit jealous and it was obvious in his eyes, he was highly jealous, probably because he felt threatened by Ville and my love towards him and the music he and the band produced.

I moaned arching my back as his thrusts lost their rhythm, he was losing his grip slowly but he wasn't ready to let go yet, he wasn't ready to let pleasure take over. This was him showing me who was boss, him showing me who was the better partner. I smirked lightly at him through the mirror before a shudder ripped through my body, stars dancing around the corners of my eyes as he thrust into me again and dug his nails in hard to my hips. "Cum for me"

I choked on a moan as one hand wound between my parted legs, his fingers coming to rest on my clit as he stroked it, his other hand leaving my abused hip to wind under my shirt and bra to grab a handful of my breasts.

I threw back my head, a guttural almost feral moan ripping from deep in my chest, body arching in a near perfect arch as I gripped the edges of the sink, my sight darkening with stars and black spots as I found my release. "Filip..."

"Cum for me love, cum for _me_" He growled lowly biting down on my shoulder, his rhythm erratic and hard before he tensed and ground his hips against mine, his cock swelling and bursting inside me as he emptied his seed into me.

I shuddered and held myself up with shaky arms, sight still dancing with stars from my orgasm. I grinned weakly at Filip as I turned and collapsed back against the sink gripping it in order to keep myself up.

"Does Ville fuckin' Valo give ya an orgasm like that?" He smirked zipping up his jeans and buckling his belt as I pulled mine up and did them up quickly.

"No," I grinned lightly. "Well not as well as you do anyway," I stated with a wink as I pressed a hard kiss to his lips. "Now let's get back in there before Angel thinks I ditched her"

He gave a light nod wrapping a hand through my hair and tugging me into another lip bruising kiss. "Just remember whose girl ya are Taru, I'll fight _any_ man that tries ta take ya from me," He stated. "Rich, poor, biker, rock star or other"

I smirked lightly and nodded before touching the crow on the back of my neck. "I didn't let you do this for nothing you know" I stated as I flicked the lock across and slid the door open.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, I think it turned out quite well and since it's 2 am in the morning here I'm turning in to attempt to get some sleep so I can write some more later on when I decide it's time to wake up. XD Enjoy lovelies and don't do anything Chibs and Taru wouldn't do.


	29. Baseballs through Car Windows

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Yet again do not own SoA if I did I wouldn't have made Jax a little whiner baby, seriously is he in or out? Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

What happens when you give Taru a baseball bat? Shit gets broken is what. Taken in Taru's P.O.V

* * *

**Baseballs through Car Windows**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I pulled into the street leading to Teller-Morrow and raised an eyebrow before pulling up and watching Filip, Tig, Juice and Half-Sack in the middle of the street playing a makeshift game of baseball. I sat watching them for a few minutes before pulling into the Teller-Morrow lot and parking near the exit.

"Hey Finland! Come play"

I shook my head lightly as I leant against one of the cars parked on the road. "Can't run"

"I'll make your runs then"

I raised an eyebrow slightly in Tig's direction. "You been at the reds again?"

He grinned lightly. "Maybe, but come on, play for my team, Juice sucks at hittin' the ball"

I rolled my eyes lightly and held out my hand for the bat to take Tig's turn at batting. "Fine, if someone gets hurt it's your fault" I stated pointing the end of the bat at him.

"No one's going to get hurt"

I cracked a grin. "Just about _every _time I pick up a bat someone gets hurt or shit gets broken"

"Aw come on love, ya not goin' on the opposin' team are ya?"

"Just make sure you duck kulta, don't want to break that handsome face of yours" I called back getting ready to swing.

"Ya wouldn't do that would ya?"

"You've felt how hard I can swing"

Filip grinned lightly getting ready to throw the ball. I readied my swing and gave Filip a light nod before swinging as he threw the ball.

I winced slightly and went wide eyed as the ball smashed through the windscreen of a parked car. "Holy shit," I murmured softly and placed a hand over my mouth before grinning and turned to Tig. "Told you!"

I rested my eyes of Clay and Bobby as they pulled up and threw the bat at Half-Sack. "It wasn't me!" I called out seeing their eyes head towards the car.

"Hey! Don't blame it on me"

"You're the one holding the bat prospect" Bobby stated nodding to the bat in his hands.

"But..."

I slapped Tig's arm. "I told you shit would get broken"

He shrugged lightly rubbing at his arm. "It'll be fine"

I shook my head lightly and glanced up at Filip as he hooked an arm around my shoulders. "Come on; let's get ya inside before ya cause anymore damage"

I gave a light nod and hooked my arm around his waist under his kutte and leant into him before throwing a winning grin at Half-Sack. "Sorry love but it had to be done"

* * *

Working on a request for demonicseer, I should be able to work your request into something good ;P


	30. Violent Deviant

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Yet again do not own SoA if I did I wouldn't have made Jax a little whiner baby, seriously is he in or out? Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

A mix of an idea I had a while ago about Taru and Gemma some time after Gemma's rape and demonicseer's request. Enjoy lovelies. Taken in Taru's P.O.V

* * *

**Violent Deviant**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I stepped into the office of Teller-Morrow and ran my eyes over Gemma before raising an eyebrow, she looked far from happy. I sighed softly and stepped in a bit further. "Come on"

She looked up in surprise. "What?"

"I said come on," I stated. "You and I are going to red line it with the windows down and music cranked up"

She mulled it over for a moment before grabbing her bag. "Where are we going?"

I shrugged lightly. "You'll know soon enough" I stated and turned heading towards my Charger.

"Where the hell are you too going?" Clay yelled as he came out of the clubhouse, Jax and Filip in tow.

"Shopping," I called before opening my door and sliding in, I grinned lightly at Gemma as I slammed my door and handed her my iPod. "Find something good to listen to" I stated hitting the gas and tearing out of the forecourt.

"So where are we going?"

"Abandoned dock warehouses I found just inside Lodi"

She gave a nod as placed a hand out on the dash as the rear end of my Charger swung out slightly as I turned down a side street cutting the corner roughly.

I hit the gas as I hit the surface street leading to the warehouses, it had only taken us about ten minutes to get here going along the back roads to avoid the Sanwa Sheriffs and Lodi police that patrolled the stretch of road between Charming and Lodi.

I pulled up outside the warehouses and glanced around before grinning lightly and grabbed my eagle from the glove box.

"So _why _are we here?" Gemma asked looking around the deserted industrial docks.

"Little mindless random violence is good for the soul" I stated before slipping out of my Charger.

"How'd you find this place?"

I shrugged. "On a drive when I was pissed off one night," I glanced towards her. "Couple of weeks before I met the club"

She nodded taking the bat I handed her. "So what exactly am I supposed to be doing?" She asked catching the ball I threw to her.

"Watch and learn my love, watch and learn," I grinned readying my own bat and threw the baseball up high before getting ready and swinging hard at the ball as it dropped. I grinned watching to speed towards the beat up roller door and crash against the abused metal with an almighty crash, the seams bursting as it connected sending the balls insides flying into the air. "That's what you need to do with it"

"So basically it's a bit of violent physical therapy?"

I nodded. "Exactly, a little bit of mindless random violence never hurt anyway and it's a good way to cleanse ones soul of all the shitty things going on"

She smirked lightly. "So I take it you do this on a daily basis then?"

I grinned lightly leaning against the grill of my Charger as I shielded my cigarette as I tried to light it. "Maybe not daily but weekly definitely" I stated sliding my lighter back into my pocket and stood grabbing another ball and threw it up smacking it into the door again with another crash.

"Doesn't anyone come out to bother you?"

"Nope, too far away from everything and most of the industrial area's around here are abandoned anyway"

She nodded swinging the bat. "So any idea where that goddamn insane streak of yours came from?"

I cocked my head slightly. "I have a fair idea of where it came from," I said as I swung again hitting another ball. "Somewhere along my father's lineage was an interrogation expert, I'm pretty sure he was the insane one of the family"

"What makes you think that?" She asked swinging again and missing the ball.

I threw her a grin. "You should have seen some of the sick shit he used to do to and for the Russian's," I swung again a bit more lazily than before. "They didn't call him the viiltäjä for nothing"

"The what?"

"The viiltäjä, it means the Ripper," I turned towards her. "Trust me, the shit he did puts both Happy and Tig to shame, makes them look like amateur pussies"

"Jesus Christ, I can only imagine what he did then if it puts them to shame"

I nodded lightly hitting a ball in the direction of an unbroken window and grinned as it shattered.

* * *

I pulled up and backed into a spot in the Teller-Morrow forecourt, a silver Toyota followed suit pulling into a free spot a few spaces down.

"I'll be in the office if you need me"

I gave a nod and glanced over the workshop before heading inside to find Filip sitting at the bar. "Hey kulta"

"Shoppin' was fun then?" He asked with a light grin as we headed over to one of the couch.

I shrugged lightly. "Yeah, in a better mood than I was when I let here"

He chuckled softly sliding an arm around my shoulders. "I know ya weren't shoppin' love, only things _you_ ever shop for are booze, food and 'orsey things so what the 'ell were ya doin'?"

"Breaking shit with a bat"

He laughed louder and shook his head lightly. "Must've been thirst work"

I smirked lightly and gave him a wink before standing. "You wouldn't have a clue kulta" I murmured heading towards Chucky at the bar to grab a drink.

"Think you can mix me a JD and coke Chuck?"

"I accept that" He stated with a nod as he grabbed a glass and began to pour out a drink for me. I'd found that Chucky wasn't so bad once you got past the slightly blunt and creep exterior and once you got past the fact he only had the two fingers now.

"So how's shit been going?"

"Fine, you?"

I shrugged lightly. "Fine so far but knowing my luck something will come along and ruin my good mood"

He glanced behind me towards Filip. I turned and ran my eyes over the brunette croweater in front of him who was apparently not getting the message that he didn't want her. "Told you lovely, hold onto that drink while I sort this crow eating son of a bitch out" I stated and headed towards Filip and the brunette.

"Come on Chibs, I promise I'll be gentle with you" She giggled lightly reaching out to take one of his hands.

"I don't need ya, now piss off"

I cleared my throat and raised an eyebrow towards Filip before looking towards the brunette. "Something I can help you with?"

She looked me up and down before sticking her nose up slightly. "No, I was just going to show Chibs a good time" She threw him a wink and a smirk.

I chuckled lightly and shook my head. "Uh huh, sure you were," I said before looking towards Filip who shook his head. "Well you see he's kind of busy right now getting his dick sucked by me"

"Yeah well apparently you can't suck cock very good if he's coming to me to get it done" She smirked folding her arms and sticking her hip out to the side.

I felt my eye twitch slightly, I'd had enough of this bitch the moment she'd walked in. "Yeah but you see _I'm_ his old lady and you'll _always_ just be another club whore that gets passed around from Son to Son until they're sick of you" I spat back coldly straightening up ready to drag this bitches ass outside.

"Yeah well old lady pussy isn't croweater pussy" She stated, the smirk on her lips getting cockier as she became over confident.

"Exactly, it's not riddled with diseases that you picked up from the guys you've been fucking on the corner of main street" I bit back a grin as she scowled.

"I don't have any diseases bitch," She snapped. "I bet I can suck cock better than you can"

I rolled my eyes slightly. "Sure, sure, now run along"

"Why don't you just go back to doing whatever it is you old ladies do best," She stated resting her hands on her hips. "Better yet why don't you just go back to riding the big horse cock you love getting your pussy pounded by" She smirked cruelly trying to get a rise out of me.

I growled lowly wanting to go over there and smack the smirk right off her god damn painted lips. _Fucking bitch is going to pay for that remark._ My anger was slowly slipping from the calm category into the insane category meaning she would be walking away in need of a _really_ good plastic surgeon.

Filip stood and grabbed the back of her neck before sliding his hand up into her hair like he was going to kiss her. I felt a brief wave of confusion before I noticed the angry glint in his eyes; he was beyond pissed with how she was talking to me. The brunette yelped as he yanked her head back roughly, a few strands of hair falling out from the tug. "Don't ya dare _ever_ speak ta _my_ old lady like that ya skinny little crankwhore slut," He hissed gripping her throat with his free hand. "Get the fuck outta this clubhouse and don't come back" He snapped finally releasing her leaving her coughing and spluttering for air as he made his way back over to me.

"You and I need to talk," I stated before narrowing my eyes at the croweater. "Well what the hell are you waiting for? He told you to get out" I snarled lowly jerking my head towards the door.

"Fuck you bitch; you're just an old lady"

I growled lowly nudging Filip out the way with a light push and headed towards her. "I might be _just _an old lady but I'm _his_ old lady," I nodded towards Filip. "And I can sure as hell still kick your stick thin ass you two bit huora" I spat grabbing her by the hair and hauling her towards the exit.

I shoved her hard as I released her hair. "I would suggest you get in that silver piece of shit that you drove here in and get the fuck off this lot before I do some serious damage to your face"

I turned back towards the clubhouse to see Filip standing there with Chucky and a few other croweater's in the doorway. I stumbled and groaned softly gripping at my ribs at the cheap shot she'd taken while my back was turned. "God damn cheap shot bitch" I snarled turning and blocking her next hit aimed at the back of my head. I curled my hand into a fist and sent a punch into her guts winding her and sending her back onto her ass on the driveway, Clay's bike squealing to a halt in order to stop before he ran over her scrawny ass, Jax, Tig and Bobby behind him also squealing to a halt.

I started towards her with a cruel smirk as she scrambled up looking towards the boys in fear and then back at me before she rushed at me. I grabbed onto the back of her shirt as I side stepped her and brought her down with a hard thud, the back of her head cracking hard against the concrete. I slipped over her waist and send a good hard right hook into her jaw snapping her face sideways, her lip splitting open causing blood to roll down her face. She tried to sit up only to collapse back down as I head butted her hard smacking my forehead into the centre of her face.

I stood wiping away the blood from my face that spurted out of her broken nose and smirked down cruelly at her. "Next time pick an opponent who won't kick your ass like you're a twelve year old school girl," I snapped before spitting in her face. "Now get the fuck out of here before I put a fifty caliber bullet between those pretty brown eyes of yours" I stated surveying the damage done to my knuckles, each one grazed and bloodied from the hits to her face.

Everyone was stood around watching us as I wiping the rest of the blood off my face with the back of my hand and as she tried to gather her sorry broken ass and head to her car.

"Do I even want to know what set you off this time?" Clay asked as he, Jax and Bobby headed towards the clubhouse door.

"Later," I stated before turning to Filip and pointing directly to the door. "Bedroom now" I snapped before flashing him a quick glimpse of a grin, the boys behind us calling out to Filip how he was in serious trouble now.

* * *

I pushed the door shut and started towards Filip with a light smirk before shoving him back onto the bed and dropping to my knees on the floor.

He sat up and reached out pushing back a few bloody matted strands of hair. "Ya look fuckin' sexy as 'ell right now love"

I bit back another smirk and tugged at his belt before yanking open his jeans and pulled his rock hard cock free from his boxers. I stroked him slowly before running the flat off my tongue up his cock from the base to the tip and flicked my tongue across the tip of his head.

A moan rattled in Filip's chest as I sunk my mouth slowly down over him and sealed my lips around him before slowly working my mouth up and down the length of his rigid cock. A louder moan slipped from his lips as I scratched my nails lightly down his torso and slipped my hand over his balls fondling them gently.

I swallowed back a moan as his hand smoothed back my hair, his fingers wrapping through the longer strands, our eyes meeting briefly as my lips left his cock earning a disgruntled moan.

"Shit Taru..." His words faded into a loud moan as I ran my tongue down his cock and slipped his balls into my mouth playing with them and sucking on them before sliding my tongue back up his cock.

I moved my hand back to his balls, my other hand slowly stroking him as I flicked my tongue across the tip of his cock, his eyes resting solely on my mouth as I licked and sucked on the tip of his head. His fingers tightened in my hair as I sunk my mouth back down over his cock, his hand pressing down forcing more of him into my mouth as I sucked at him.

I hooked my thumb through one of the belt loops on his jeans and moaned softly sucking at him as I pumped my hand up and down his length tightening my grip slightly as I did earning a feral guttural moan from him as his hips jerked upwards.

Filip's head tipped back as another moan ripped from his throat, his body tensing slightly as I paid more attention to the tip of his cock, my hand working up and down faster than before but just as tight.

"Shit," He moaned softly tipping his head back towards me. "Faster," He groaned softly tightening his grip on my hair forcing me to move my mouth faster. "I'm goin' ta cum" He moaned clenching his fingers through my hair tightly as his hips jerked upwards, cock swelling and bursting in my mouth.

I drank back his cum as he slowly released his grip. I sat back on my thighs and wiped the edge of my mouth before standing slowly and wincing at the sharp shot of pain through my knees as I took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ I'm lucky ya all mine love" Filip grinned tugging me down onto the bed and pressed a heated kiss to my lips.

"Yes, yes you are lucky," I grinned before flashing him a light sexy smirk. "And I'm pretty sure all the boys _heard_ just how_ lucky_ you are"

He smirked lightly resting his hand on my hip and pressed another kiss to my lips.

* * *

More will be one the way as I write these in between writing the story. I thank the little plot bunnies that help me with these idea's and my lovely loyal readers for sending in their requests.


	31. Careful Where You Kiss Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Yet again do not own SoA if I did I wouldn't have made Jax a little whiner baby, seriously is he in or out? Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

Chibs pulls a sicky after catching Taru in a towel and convinces her to pull a sicky too. Was listening to_ 'Careful where you kiss me'_ by Lonestar whilst writing. Taken in Chibs' P.O.V

* * *

**Careful Where You Kiss Me**

=Chibs' P.O.V=

I stood leaning over the sink, razor under the running water as I rinsed it off. I wiped at the fog on the mirror and glanced at my face before flicking my eyes to the corner of the mirror and grinned lightly watching Taru wrap a thick blue towel around her lithe frame.

I watched her for a few more minutes grinning lightly to myself as she wandered over and hooked her arms around my waist leaning into me, chin resting on my shoulder. "What's wrong love?"

"Nothing," She gave me a light grin and pressed a kiss to my freshly shaven jaw before throwing a wink to me through the mirror. "Don't you have to get to work?"

"Gem won't mind if I'm late," I stated shaking off my razor and leaving it on the side of the sink with my other things. "What about you? Won't Oswald fire ya for bein' late?"

She chuckled as she walked away. "If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times before," She turned out of the bathroom and headed up the hall. "Elliot's _not _going to fire me," She called heading towards the bedroom. "I work _far _too hard for him to fire my ass"

I shook my head lightly and followed suit pulling the bathroom door shut behind me. I grinned as I stepped into the bedroom to find her naked tattooed back staring back at me._ Now is not the time to start this._ I slowly made my way over and snaked my arms around her waist tugging her back against me. "I've got some terrible idea's about somethin' I could do ta ya right now love"

She grinned softly. "Is that so?" She asked leaning back against me. "And what would they be?" She asked turning around to loop her arms around my neck.

"Well beautiful it involves me, you and spendin' all day rollin' around on that bed" I jerked my head towards the bed on our left.

Taru glanced towards the bed before grinning lightly. "Is that so?" A brief smirk flicked over her lips. "All day you say?" She smirked brighter. "But that would involve lying and pulling a sicky," She gave me a sweet innocent smile. "And daddy always told me that lying was bad" She said innocently while biting her lower lip between her teeth.

"Since when 'ave ya ever been innocent love?" I asked giving her a pointed look.

She twisted her lips thinking for a moment before shrugging. "Never"

"Exactly"

She smirked before shaking her head. "Give me five minutes to ring someone at the stables and tell them I won't be in today" She stated quickly pulling away and grabbing a hoodie off the floor before yanking it on and settling cross legged on the bed to ring in sick.

_Suppose I'd better go ring Gemma._ I turned and grabbed the phone off the hook on the bedside table and quick dialled the Teller-Morrow office hoping Gemma or at least one of the boys would pick up.

It rung a few times before someone finally picked up. "Teller-Morrow auto repair, you're speaking with Gemma"

"'ey Gem," I faked a cough. "I'm not goin' ta be able ta make it in today" I faked another cough.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't know, woke up crook"

She tutted softly. "Alright, I'll get the Prospect to pick up your work load, you need anything baby?" There was that caring motherly tone she always had when one of us boys were sick.

"Nay, I should be right," I coughed grinning lightly at Taru. "Got my old lady lookin' after me"

Gemma snorted lightly. "Uh huh," If she knew I was lying she didn't bother to call me out about it. "I'll tell the boys not to disturb you and your old lady then" Just by her tone I could tell she knew I was faking it.

"Thanks Gem, I'll make it up ta ya tomorrow"

"You bet you will Scotsman, now get back to bed and rest up"

I grinned softly clicking the phone off and watched Taru for a moment still sitting cross legged on the bed, one of my black reaper hoodies hanging loosely around her frame. I managed to resist the urge to jump on top of her and have my way with her until she put her cell down and looked up with a grin.

"So then, should I go and get the whipped cream?"

* * *

And there you have it, currently writing with my lovely Fiancee's elderly cat sitting on the desk in front of me staring at the keyboard. I have also officially turned my Fiancee into an SoA fan.


	32. Obvious Tails

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Yet again do not own SoA if I did I wouldn't have made Jax a little whiner baby, seriously is he in or out? Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

There's a tail on the club and apparently someones not very good at their job. Taken in Taru's P.O.V

* * *

**Obvious Tails**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I glanced in my side mirror as I pulled into the driveway of Oswald Track and Ranch before furrowing my brow lightly at the plain dark blue sedan that had been following us back and forth between the stables and the stud. "Who the fuck is it Buster?" I asked as I slowed next to the stables, two of the clubs black panel van's pulling up next to my truck.

"What's wrong Finland?" Tig asked as I jumped out.

"Dark blue four door, been following us for every trip" I stated.

He looked towards the driveway I was watching cautiously before shrugging lightly. "Probably just the ATF keeping tabs on us sweetheart" He stated slinging an arm around my shoulder as the rest of the boys climbed out of the vans.

"What is it?"

"Finland spotted a sedan tailing us, probably that AT and F bitch"

"How long have they been following us?"

"Since before you got here, I saw it when you first rocked up" I stated grabbing a bundle of old rugs and chucked them to Tig who threw them roughly at Jax who in turn threw them to Opie.

"Probably just the ATF, apparently they're not very good at their job"

I shrugged lightly. "Well when they constantly follow you back and forth from one location to the next it makes you a bit paranoid" I stated grabbing a box of halters and slid it across the floor to Clay.

"How much more stuff is there?"

"Probably one van load, I'll head out and pick up the hay while you guys drop that off, Harry will know where to put all of it"

"Alright, we'll meet you back at the clubhouse afterwards"

I gave a nod before glancing at Tig. "I'll go with Finland"

"Aye, me too"

I gave a grin and a light wink to Filip before sliding several other boxes across the floor to Bobby, Opie and Jax. I grabbed another set of rugs and threw them to Filip watching with a smirk as he stepped back as he caught them grunting softly.

* * *

More to come soon, maybe tonight or within the next few days.


	33. Road Rage in Burnout Paradise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Yet again do not own SoA if I did I wouldn't have made Jax a little whiner baby, seriously is he in or out? Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

I love my Burnout Paradise road rage matches, playing it the other day and this popped into my head and with Juice being the techno savvy geek of the club I figured he'd be a bit of a gamer too. Taken in Taru's P.O.V

* * *

**Road Rage in Burnout Paradise**

=Taru's P.O.V=

"Oh no you didn't"

"Oh yes I did" Juice stated grinning back at me.

"Right! That's it!" I gave him a bright insane little grin. "I challenge you," I stated pointing at him. "To an all out Burnout Paradise road rage death match"

He grinned again. "You're on"

"Great, only some rules, no mechanics stops, no gas station power ups and whoever gets the most kills wins"

"Sounds good to me"

I grinned taking the controller from him as he set everything up at the TV above the bar for us.

* * *

I squealed in delight taking another car out by grinding it against the wall and grinned lightly bracing for the shove from Juice. I nudged him back not taking my eyes off the screen even as the boys came in and looked towards us.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"Road rage death match" I stated shoving Juice again almost succeeding in pushing him off the stool.

"Hey!"

"Buck it up doll" I stated from my spot cross legged on the top of the bar.

"So..._ why_ are you two playing video games?"

"Because she challenged me"

"Why?"

I glanced quickly at Tig. "Because he stole one of my cigarettes that I'd just rolled"

Filip started laughing from behind me. "Surprised she didn't kick ya ass for that Juicy boy"

Everyone knew how much it pissed me off to have a cigarette stolen after I'd just rolled it, they also knew how god damn anal retentive I was about_ how_ my cigarettes were rolled, they had to be perfect or I'd just go ahead and roll another one.

"Couldn't be fucked to kick his ass" I stated resting my cheek on Filip's hand as he placed it on my shoulder. I kissed it lightly and gave a victorious yell as I T-Boned Juices chosen ride straight over the edge of a broken bridge.

"Son of a bitch"

"Damn straight," I stated grinning. "Fear my wrath," My victory was cut short as he slammed my car into the side of a bus. "God damn it"

"Ha!"

"Oh just you wait" I grinned as the car respawned and hit the boost catching up to him quickly.

"Oh shit"

"Oh shit indeed" I grinned nudging the car into the path of an oncoming van and gave a joyous laugh as they slammed head on into each other.

"Jesus you two are brutal in this game"

"Kind makes me want to demo derby something"

"Remind me not ta let ya out of my sight after this" Filip stated squeezing my shoulder slightly.

"Don't worry, I would dream of going demo derby in my Charger," I stated. "You know how much I love that car"

"Aye I do but still"

I grinned softly slamming one of the other AI's into a parked car and grinned as I watched the counter tick down slowly.

"Damn it!"

"Fuck yeah!" I grinned laughing and did a mini victory dance on the counter at the announcement of my win.

"So what now?"

"What do you mean _what now_?" I asked before shrugging lightly before turning to face Filip. "Now he and I go down to his bedroom" I stated sliding off the counter top and handed the controller back to Juice before tugging Filip towards the hallway leading to the bedroom.

* * *

Been busy playing Gears of War 3 on insane mode and writing up my Baird/OC story as well as destroying the shit out of cars in Burnout Paradise. More random goodness will be up soon...ish.


	34. Cowboy Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Yet again do not own SoA if I did I wouldn't have made Jax a little whiner baby, seriously is he in or out? Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

Chibs watches Taru with a Quarterhorse mare in the arena, done while listening to '_Cowboy Girl'_ by Lonestar. Taken in Chibs' P.O.V

Warning there is sexy fun in this piece.

* * *

**Cowboy Girl**

=Chibs' P.O.V=

I stood leaning against the railing watching Taru working in the arena, the stocky palomino Quarterhorse mare under her moving forward in a fast easy trot. I shook my head lightly remembering the last time she'd been wearing the black Stetson hat she currently wore, the last time she'd been wearing it she'd been wearing nothing else as she rode me on one of the loungers in the backyard. I brought my eyes up to watch her move the mare into an easy lope and started on a lap around the arena, three barrels set up around the arena in a triangle like shape.

I watched Taru as she pulled the mare up at the starting point and got ready before spurring her on quickly into a full dead on gallop. My breath hitched in my throat as I watched both horse and rider fly around the first barrel, the mare's body hugging close enough to almost kiss it but not close enough to move it, they headed towards the second barrel, the palomino's legs flying as the skidded around it and headed towards the last barrel. They circled it with skilled ease and headed towards the finish line spraying sand up as they skidded to a halt, the mare picking up a prancing like trot as she threw her head up and whinnied loudly giving a half rear.

I licked my dry lips and looked up to Taru as she stopped the mare in front of me and leant down winking before taking the drink bottle I'd been holding onto. "So? What did you think?" She asked grinning brightly. "She a little winner or what?"

"Aye, she's a fast little bugger"

Taru smirked lightly. "Good breeding and training brings out the best in a horse"

"Uh huh," I smirked lightly flicking the tip of her hat. "Still remember the last time ya wore that?"

She touched the worn leather, a thoughtful look in her eyes before she licked at her lips and bit her lower lip slightly. "Don't know what you mean kulta"

"So ya don't remember bein' butt naked on one of the loungers in the backyard then?"

A brief grin slipped over her lips. "Perhaps, maybe I need a reminder"

"Oh really?" I glanced around quickly. "Well why don't ya take care of this beauty and I'll give ya good hard reminder"

She smirked lightly patting the mare's neck. "Well while I take care of her why don't you fill her water bucket and get some hay out of the hayloft for me"

"Alright love" I turned and headed towards the stables grabbing the mare's bucket and hay net from her stall before heading towards the taps to fill the bucket.

I stuck the bucket back into its holder in the corner of the stall and cursed softly at the damp wet stains down the front of my jeans before grabbing the hay net and heading towards the ladder in the feed room.

I grunted softly dropping the hay net and landed on my knees in the hay before twisting around to find Taru smirking down at me, Stetson pulled down to shade her eyes, shirt unbuttoned showing off the milky skin underneath. I exhaled slowly as she dropped onto her knees and crawled towards me before seating herself over me and sat up straight flicking the hat up with a grin. "Fancy meeting you here" She purred softly grinding her hips lightly against mine as I propped myself up on my elbows.

"God damn it ya sexy when ya do this" I groaned lowly reaching out to touch the milky expanse of her torso and gently ghosted the tips of my fingers over it causing her muscles to clench and spasm, a soft chuckle rising from her chest as she squirmed slightly and grabbed my hand pinning it at my side.

I moaned softly as she released my hands and slowly ran hers down my chest nudging my kutte out the way as she worked down towards my belt and jeans before undoing them quickly freeing my aching cock.

I growled lightly as she slowly worked her hand up and down my cock, I grabbed the buckle of her belt tugging at it and quickly unbuckled it fumbling slightly as I did only earning a soft chuckle as she grabbed my hands forcing them away.

"Calm down" She grinned lightly standing and kicking off her boots before slowly tugging her belt free and unzipping her jeans sliding them and her underwear down her legs before kicking them to the side with her boots, Stetson and black button up still on although her shirt was barely clinging to her shoulders.

"Just ride me already" I growled lowly tugging her back down onto her knees, the wet hot heat of her pussy dangerously close to where we both wanted it to be.

She moaned lowly sliding onto me, one hand on my chest steadying herself as she ground her hips roughly against mine. I grunted softly reaching out to grip her hips and wound one hand around her waist sitting up against one of the hay bales pulling her flush against me before slowly raking my nails down the skin along the length of her spine.

Taru arched from the assault on her back and moaned softly, the shirt hanging onto her shoulders finally slipping down catching around her elbows. I grinned lightly biting down on her collar bone before slowly leaving a trail of light kisses across her burning hot skin.

She hissed softly wrapping a hand through my hair tugging me back from the assault on her chest and pressed a hard almost bruising kiss to my lips. "Harder" She moaned softly biting down on the skin of my neck.

I grunted lightly and obliged her request jerking up making every thrust count. A moan caught in my throat and escaped my lips as a low strangled cry.

"Taru?"

I groaned lowly resting my forehead against the front of her neck. _Trust fucking Oswald to ruin this moment._ I shot her a warning glare as she made a move to get up and kept her securely seated on my lap shaking my head lightly before pressing a hard kiss to her lips and thrust up again silencing the moan rumbling in my chest by forcing my tongue between her lips.

She tipped her head back in a silent cry as I thrust up again, her chipped nails digging into the skin of my shoulders, the heat in the hay loft making my dizzy as I did it again and clutched her closer, sweat sliding down my temple as I muffled my moan between her breast, my gut clenching tightly as I panted biting back another groan as I dug my nails into her rocking hips, those same rocking hips that were pushing me over the edge.

I dug my nails in harder squeezing my eyes shut trying _not_ to think about how this would look if Oswald came up here and caught us. I rested my forehead against her chest, a cry rumbling in my chest as I came, tongue held tight between my teeth as I quelled the cry.

I panted lightly looking into Taru's eyes before grinning lightly. "Better go see what 'e wants 'adn't ya?"

She glared briefly before shaking her head slightly and quickly stood grabbing her things. "Finish filling that hay net and give it to Jewel while I go distract Elliot" She stated as she quickly slid her jeans on and zipped them up.

"Aye, aye ma'am" I gave her a mocking salute and zipped up my own jeans.

* * *

Will write some more later on. Still taking requests as well.


	35. Deleted Scene: First Leg of the Trip

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Yet again do not own SoA if I did I wouldn't have made Jax a little whiner baby, seriously is he in or out? Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

Deleted Scene between Angel and Taru the first night at the sales. Taken in Taru's P.O.V

* * *

**Deleted Scene: First Leg of the Trip** (AKA Late Night Girl Talk)

=Taru's P.O.V=

I yawned lightly and propped my head up on my elbow as I lay on the large double bed in the space above the cab, both Marcis and Half-Sack asleep on the floor below on blow up mattresses with Leo and Buster curled up on a blanket together and Angel was on the other side of Jade who was wedged between the both of us.

"So how're things going with you and Chibs?"

I grinned softly. "Fine," I took a drink from my bottle of beer and placed it back on the flat wooden head piece. "What about you and John?"

She shrugged. "The divorce will be finalized soon, I still haven't found a way to tell Jade what's going on, she doesn't understand that John and I just don't love each other anymore," She sighed softly brushing back Jade's black hair. "I think she thinks it's her fault"

"Why would she think that?"

"John yelled at her the other day..."

"Please don't tell me he pinned it on her"

She nodded lightly and sighed deeply brushing back a few strands of her own bright platinum blonde hair. "He was so cruel, I couldn't believe it"

"Who does that to a chi..." I stalled and sighed softly shaking my head remembering my own mother had done that to me before she'd left for good.

"What?"

"Nothing"

Angel nodded slightly before taking a drink from her own bottle. "After what happened with Niko and Kai I never thought you would have settled down again" She murmured softly placing the bottle back down.

I took a drink from my bottle and swirled the beer around my mouth briefly thinking of an answer before shrugging lightly. "Don't know what you mean"

"Don't play that card with me Myrsky," Angel scolded flicking my shoulder. "You know _exactly_ what I mean," She stated before shaking her head. "It affected you deeply Myrsky, more than you would ever admit to anyone," Her tone went lower. "Esa was afraid he was going to lose you again and then when you got mugged downtown, we both almost had a heart attack"

I sighed softly. "I found a reason to live Angel; you never have to worry about me being doing that again"

"Good because it would kill Jade if she lost you"

I looked to the girl huddled between us and smiled softly; she'd been born shortly before Niko and Kai's deaths, an April baby. "She's never going to lose me and _if_ she ever does she'll always have you"

Angel smiled and pressed a light kiss to Jade's temple. "I sometimes wonder what would happen to her if something ever happened to me Myrsky," She looked up with scared eyes. "It scares me, it really does," She murmured. "I don't want her to grow up living with a father that abuses people and drugs," She reached out grabbing my hand. "Promise me that if something ever happens you'll do _everything_ you can to make sure she doesn't wind up with him, she _has_ to live with you if something happens to me"

I smiled lopsidedly. "Of course I would Enkeli; you know that, I'd raise her like she's my own daughter"

"Thank you"

"It's no problem kulta, I love her and I always will, she'll always be my family no matter what happens"

"What're we going to do when she asks?"

"About?" I feigned ignorance.

"Don't do that to me Myrsky, you know what I mean"

I shrugged lightly. "We'll tell her the truth together, sure she'll hate us for a while but she'll come round to it eventually"

Angel gave a light nod and looked to her empty bottle before sighing lightly. "You know something?"

"Hmmm?"

"You have that same tone when you talk about Chibs as you did when you talk about Niko"

"What?" I choked back my mouthful of beer and turned away coughing.

"You know, that same tone before you two finally stopped your tango and settled down together"

I raised my eyebrow lightly and shook my head. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"You probably never noticed it but I did"

I furrowed my brow lightly before shaking my head lightly and rubbing idly at the crow on the back of my neck. "You drunk?"

She grinned lightly. "Only a little," She looked to Jade and then back up at me. "You waiting for him to propose?"

I choked on my last mouthful of beer and turned away coughing into my pillow before exhaling slowly and looking to Angel who was still waiting for an answer. "He's still married Enkeli"

"So? Someone once told me to reach out and hold onto the person you love the most no matter the consequences or fallout, no matter what age, sex, religion, race or status"

I mulled it over for a minute, I'd heard it before but I couldn't place where. "Sounds like this person was a wise person"

"She is," She murmured clutching my hand tightly. "_You_ told me that when we were kids"

I sighed softly. I really didn't give a fuck about Fiona, after meeting her I could see for myself I was stronger, physically, mentally and emotionally than her even if at times I was a complete wreck I still managed to pick myself up and carry on. "Ok, so _maybe_ I am waiting for him to propose, maybe I'm not"

She grinned lightly. "I know you too well for that game Myrsky; do you want kids with him?"

I glanced at Jade and brush back a strand of her hair before nodding. "A family would be nice," I murmured. "I just don't think I could do it again, not while all this bullshit is going on" I sighed softly.

"Stop lying to me Myrsky"

I grinned weakly. "You know me far too well if you can tell I'm lying"

"What did you expect Myrsky? We've been friends since we were four"

I shook my head lightly chuckling. "You sure you want to truth?"

She nodded. "Of course I want to truth Myrsky"

"I don't want to fail again"

"Fail? You're not going to fail, you _never _failed"

I shook my head. "I did Enkeli, I failed Kai," I rubbed away the sleep from my eyes. "I couldn't protect him when it mattered the most; I couldn't keep him safe from that Äpärä Koivu"

"It's not going to happen again Myrsky, if he hasn't come after you yet he's not going to"

"Yeah but having a family would give him a reason to come after me, to hurt me again"

"If he wanted to kill you he would have had those two bastard's slit your throat in that alley way Myrsky"

I sighed softly. _If only you knew Angel. If only you knew._ "Let's just get some sleep and forget about this shit for a while"

She scowled softly and nodded. "Alright but we're _going_ to talk about it at some point Myrsky"

"Of course we will" I rested my head on my pillow and sighed softly looking at the stars through the crack in the curtain.

* * *

So now that the main story is finished I'll be updating these until I start the first chap of the next story.


	36. Emails

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Yet again do not own SoA if I did I wouldn't have made Jax a little whiner baby, seriously is he in or out? Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

Taru finds out about Chibs' nephew and brother. Taken in Taru's P.O.V

* * *

**Emails**

=Taru's P.O.V=

"What're you doing?" I asked peering over Filip's shoulder as I leant on the back of the chair he was sitting on, my laptop set up on the kitchen table before him.

"Just checkin' my emails"

I grinned lightly. "Really? You have an email?" I blinked a few times before shaking my head lightly and turned away to make some coffee.

"Aye I do, is it really that 'ard ta believe?"

"Fuck yeah," I murmured searching through my cupboards to find the coffee before yawning loudly and stretching. "So who's been emailing you?"

"My nephew"

I arched my eyebrow lightly and turned towards him. "Nephew?"

"Aye, Padraic"

"Irish?"

"Half"

I furrowed my brow shutting the cupboard over before looking into the coffee can with disappointment. "I have no coffee" I stated.

"Aye, ya were supposed ta go shoppin' yesterday," I glanced over at Filip as he grinned. "But we got caught up doin' somethin' else"

A small smile slipped to my lips before I looked back to my empty coffee can. "But I now have no coffee and lack of caffeine in my system makes me cranky, also makes me a complete and utter bitch"

"Well then why don't ya go and get some?"

I yawned. "Because I'm too god damn lazy to go and get dressed," I stated with a grin before throwing the can in the bin. "Now onto another topic," I stated hitting the switch on the kettle. "You have a nephew; you failed to tell me this until now"

"I did?"

I nodded. "Yes, yes you did," I took a seat at the small table and watched Buster come padding in from outside lazily. "Since he's your nephew I'm going to guess you have a sibling"

"_Had_ a sibling"

I frowned lightly and traced a pattern across the edge of the table cloth. "I take it this story doesn't have a happy ending?"

"Nay, not really," He sighed softly shutting the lid of the laptop. "My older brother, Douglas, 'e was killed in a riot about five years after little Padraic was born," He said pushing the laptop away. "'e was still a kid, barely out of 'is teens when 'is wife got pregnant"

"How come you never told me?" I asked wrapping a hand over his.

"Never really thought about it much" He shrugged lightly before glancing back at the kettle as it clicked off.

I smiled softly standing and pressing a kiss to his forehead before heading over to the counter to make my tea.

* * *

If you have any requests please don't hesitate to send them in.


	37. Mocking

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Yet again do not own SoA if I did I wouldn't have made Jax a little whiner baby, seriously is he in or out? Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

Tig mocks Taru about riding being so easy. Taken in Taru's P.O.V

* * *

**Mocking**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I settled Dev's numnah and saddle on his back before girthing up the deep chocolate brown leather jumping saddle. I checked my stirrups and bridle before testing the girth and grinned softly patting his neck. "Come on handsome, we're going to do a bit of show jumping today"

"Careful love"

"Always am kulta" I murmured pressing a kiss to Filip's lips before hoisting myself up onto Dev's back and settled down in his saddle checking my girth and stirrups again.

Tig rolled his eyes at us before I leant down pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Pissed that I left you out huh?"

He shook his head lightly. "I don't know what the big deal is; riding is a piece of piss"

I rolled my eyes slightly. "Love to see you ride Dev and tell me how easy it is afterwards" I stated nudging the 18hh black stallion into a working trot as we passed through the arena gate.

"Couldn't do any worse than you do!" He shot back. "Seriously, what do you do?" He asked shaking his head lightly. "You sit there looking pretty and he does all the hard work"

I scowled softly slapping him across the head as we passed the side of the arena where he and Filip were leaning against the fence watching. "What your mouth Tig, say that to anyone else and you'd find a hoof up your ass"

I nudged Dev into a canter and urged him on towards the first jump before grinning softly and urging him on a bit faster as he slowed slightly. I gathered my reins and adjusted to move with him as he sailed over the jump.

Dev was a brave horse, too brave for the show jumping arena and at times too reckless for the cross country course but still he suited flying around the cross country course more than he did the confinements of the arena.

I slowed him slightly for the double oxer and hooked my fingers into his mane as he gave one big leap clearing the jump with plenty of excess room. I collapsed slightly on the landing and winced at the flare of pain through my knee before rounding him towards the daunting looking triple.

Dev snorted throwing his head up slightly and putting in an extra boost before tackling the triple fence, his body stretching out as he cleared the jump with style and ease.

I turned him towards the wall, a solid looking jump made of a whole bunch of cardboard boxes stacked together until I could actually afford a real jump. I nudged Dev on towards it and leant into him as he rose himself up and gave a hard push getting himself easily over the jump with room to spare.

I turned and headed towards Filip and Tig grinning lightly. "So Tig, still think it's easy?"

He nodded lightly. "You make it look like a kid could do it" He stated.

I rolled my eyes and slid down before unbuckling my helmet and throwing it at him. "If it's so easy then _you_ show me how to do it" I stated holding out Dev's reins to him.

Tig slowly looked from the helmet in his hands to my outstretched hand and finally up to me and then Dev before looking back at the helmet. The look on his face confirmed he was cursing god internally for opening his big mouth.

"Well?" I asked waiting for an answer. "Need a leg up?" I grinned softly.

"Come on brother, not scared are ya?" Filip mocked lightly.

Tig turned and glared towards him. "Shut up" He snapped tugging the helmet on and slipped over the rail of the rail of the arena before taking Dev's reins.

I grinned softly patting Dev's neck and pressed a kiss to his nose. "Be kind to him alright" I murmured before sitting on the edge of the rail.

"Think 'e'll be able ta do it?"

I shrugged lightly. "Dev's pretty good, might give him a run for his money though if he doesn't pay attention" I shielded my eyes from the sun and grinned watching Dev pick up a lazy trot.

Filip grinned slightly, arm hooked around my waist as he watched Tig. "Come on then, let's see a canter" He called.

Dev snorted flaring his nostrils at the word canter and picked up a more spirited trot before moving smoothly into a canter. I shook my head lightly watching Tig grip Dev's mane, fingers holding the reins and parts of Dev's long black mane as he tried to keep his balance.

I whistled towards Dev who pricked his ear up and slowed to a trot before heading back towards us. "Easy is it?" I asked with a grin before stroking Dev's cheek as he placed the flat of his head against my chest and chewed on his bit.

* * *

Couldn't see Tig getting his ass kicked by a horse but I couldn't see him being able to ride very well either.


	38. Mountains

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Yet again do not own SoA if I did I wouldn't have made Jax a little whiner baby, seriously is he in or out? Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

Taru and her Pappa talk about Chibs, Done while listening to _'Mountains'_ by Lonestar. Taken in Taru's P.O.V

* * *

**Mountains**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I sighed heavily as I flopped down on the couch taking up the entire thing before throwing my arm over my eyes and groaning softly. Work had been one shit storm after another, first Jen had been in an accident then the horse she was riding had been diagnosed with having seizures and unfit for riding then one of the colts had managed to escape his paddock and get in with some very gorgeous looking fillies and to top it all off I'd been forced to deal with all of Elliot's appointments because Karen had called him to pick up Tristen because she was ill at school.

"Rough day?"

I tipped my head back and looked at my pappa before nodding lightly. "Yeah, shit hit the fan and then hit the brick wall _all_ bloody day," I took the glass he held out and grinned lightly taking a sniff. "Didn't think they'd let you bring this into the country"

"I had a friend of mine ship it over" He gave a wink and tapped the side of his nose.

I chuckled softly taking a long drink from the glass of homemade kilju; I closed my eyes savoring the taste of the black berries in it and smiled placing the glass on the coffee table. "I'm going to have to start brewing my own soon, I miss it too much"

"I bet you do," He chuckled softly. "I'll send you the method when I get back home"

"Kiitos"

He nodded lightly sitting down as I shifted to sit up. "I want to talk to you about this man you're seeing"

I arched my eyebrow slightly. "What about him? You don't approve of him?"

"No, I do, he's a very engaging young man," He sighed lightly. "It's just the life style I have a problem with," He took my hand squeezing it softly. "I've seen you hurt one too many times Myrsky, I don't want some rival of theirs to put a bullet in him, I don't want to see you hurt again"

I shook my head lightly. "I won't get hurt again pappa," I murmured softly. "If something happened to him I think I would call it quits on the romance game anyway," I sighed rubbing at the back of neck. "I loved Niko with all my heart, I really did," I was struggling with what to say. "But when I look back at everything we shared, I wonder if it was ever possible to go any further than what we did before he died, I mean look at everything I've achieved, his and Kai's deaths pushed me to do these things," I pushed back a few strands of hair staring into the liquid in my glass. "I've been beginning to wonder if Niko really was ever meant to be my soul mate, I mean with him I was..." I racked my brains for the right word. "_Content_ to spend the rest of my life as it was then but now, now that I'm with Filip I find myself wanting to do more and more, life is exciting here, it's not just the same shit day in and day out," I exhaled and pushed back my hair before draining the glass. "He's still married you know"

"And?" He sighed softly taking my hand. "Everyone is given mountains to claim and conquer in their life Myrsky, you know this," He smiled softly. "This is no different, each time we conquer them, big or small, we come out better for it, stronger, faster, harder than before," He rubbed the back of my hand lightly. "You love him and it's obvious that he loves you, conquering this will be a walk in the park compared to what you've already conquered"

I sighed softly. "Yeah, suppose you right"

"Suppose? Love knows no boundaries Myrsky, your mummo taught me that," He smiled at the mention of my grandmother. "She taught me that class, age, sex, religion and race mean nothing to love"

I briefly recalled _how_ my grandparents had met, he'd been nothing but a lowly errand boy before joining the Navy, he'd been considered lower class where as my mummo's family had been mid to high class, when my pappa had gone to join the Navy they'd tried to spoil their romance and marry her off to someone way out of my pappa's league but he'd prevailed, he'd asked for her hand and she'd chosen him only for her family to disown her and turf her out, the thing that had gotten to the both of them was when he reached Admiral they tried to take her back, they tried to persuade her they never meant anything they'd said and tried to buy her love back with all the finest things.

"As for this young man being your soul mate it's possible he was the one you were meant to be with all along, there's a path set out for everyone by fate; we're born and we die, what happens along the way cannot always be helped but we cannot let it hinder us, Niko dying might have been just one of those things that was destined to happen to you in order for you to meet Chibs"

I nodded lightly and stood slowly. "I'm going to go mull over everything in the shower" I stated hugging him lightly and headed down the hall towards the bathroom.

* * *

mummo = grandma

Short but sweet and simple. More will be up soon.


	39. Garage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Yet again do not own SoA if I did I wouldn't have made Jax a little whiner baby, seriously is he in or out? Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

Chibs questions Taru as to why she doesn't have a storage unit for all her shit. Taken in Taru's P.O.V

* * *

**Garage**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I sighed softly sifting through the box, it was filled with old clothing I'd pulled from my wardrobe ready to be used as rags in the garage. I glanced up at Filip from my spot sitting cross legged on the floor and grinned lightly. "What's up kulta?" I asked stroking Buster's head.

"Been callin' ya from outside for ten minutes now," He stated. "Thought ya 'ad fallen asleep or 'ad an accident or somethin'" He said scrubbing grease off his palms.

"So what've you been yelling about then?"

"I need ya 'elp"

I nodded lightly. "Let me throw this box in the garage first" I said as I stood and gathered the box before sliding past Filip into the hallway and heading towards the kitchen.

"How come you don't have a storage unit for all the shit ya don't use?"

"I do," I stated before glancing over my shoulder at Filip. "It's called a garage" I threw him a light smirk before nudging open the door to my garage and balanced the box on my hand as I attempted to find the light switch with the other.

"Oh aye," He smirked lightly looking around the garage. "Guess I should store some of my shit 'ere too then," He stated bringing his eyes back to mine. "Would save of shellin' out for that god damn unit every month"

_Did he just ask to move in?_ I watched Filip briefly trying to work out if that was indeed the case or not. The Scotsman before me practically lived here as it was, half his shit took up my flooring, his Harley even had its own spot beside my Charger under the carport out of the wet. I dumped the box on the central work bench and turned back towards him. "I'm going to be very blunt because what you said can mean one of several things," I stated crossing my arms. "Did you just ask to move in?"

His lips quirked in a grin. "It would beat sleepin' at the clubhouse," He stepped forward and ran his fingers lightly over my bare shoulders. "Plus, since ya my old lady and all it would only be fittin' that we lived together"

I shrugged lightly. "Well there is plenty of room," I grinned lightly. "And you pretty much live here as it is," I let a lop sided smirk slip to my lips. "I'll let you move in _if_," I slid from his grip. "_If_ you can promise me my house won't end up like that pigsty you call a room at the clubhouse, that means you do your own damn laundry for the first month" I called over my shoulder before grinning and flicking off the lightly as I stepped back into the kitchen.

* * *

More soon, trying to get my mojo back because I'm going through a dangerous slump right now.


	40. Scrapbook Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Yet again do not own SoA if I did I wouldn't have made Jax a little whiner baby, seriously is he in or out? Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

Taru decides to make a scrapbook of important events that have happened to her since coming to Charming. Taken in Taru's P.O.V

* * *

**Scrapbook Memories**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I settled down on the couch, Buster flat out beside me. I stroked his ear smiling lightly as I rolled a smoke and lit it before taking a drink from my glass of Absinthe. I looked to the things scattered across the coffee table and picked up the photo's I'd placed in one pile before grinning softly at them.

I smiled softly running my thumb over the faces printed onto the paper, it was a photo of Filip and I both wearing smiles, him at Dev's shoulder with me sitting astride the sweating stallion bareback with his bright red leather race day bridle adorning his head.

I placed the photo on my knee as I ran my eyes over the next one, this one of Tig and I soaked to the bone from running around the forecourt having a water fight on one long hot afternoon. I chuckled softly placing the photo down before glancing at Buster curled up next to me whimpering softly in his dreams.

I smiled lightly at the next photo it was of Juice and I leaning against the pool table, drinks in one hand, pool cues in the other as we laughed and chattered about something, probably gaming or something to do with technology.

I sifted through several photos, my eyes coming to rest on one of Gemma and I on Duke and Jess at the beach, bikini's clad to our bodies, smiles on our lips as we sat astride the two horses standing side by side.

I ran my finger over the corner of the next photo and hissed silently between my teeth before sucking on the fresh paper cut. The photo on top of the pile in my lap was of my pappa and I sitting outside the clubhouse at the picnic table drinking.

I lapped at the small cut before wiping my thumb down the thigh of my jeans and shifted the photo to the side before grinning down at the next one, this one taken by Filip of me sitting astride his Harley, the garage door in the background, the shadows cast down from the carport shadowing half my face adding seduction and mystery to the portrait. I let a smirk slide to my lips. _I'll have to get some professional ones done. _An insane little grin crept up to my lips._ Maybe I can rope Gemma or Tara into it too._

* * *

More to come! The third story is in the process I'm just going through a slump right now.


	41. Holy Shit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Yet again do not own SoA if I did I wouldn't have made Jax a little whiner baby, seriously is he in or out? Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

Request by HaylsValo, bet this isn't how you expected it to turn out =D. Taken in Taru's P.O.V

* * *

**Holy Shit**

=Taru's P.O.V=

I sat on the edge of the bathtub and sighed softly running a hand up through my hair. _Paska, paska, paska, paska._ I pushed my hair back from my face and tucked it behind my ear, I was far to wound up and stressed already to deal with this at the present moment._ What the hell's Filip going to say? Should I even tell him?_ I exhaled slowly trying to clear my mind. _Of course I should tell him, secret babies are a bad fucking idea._ My stomach clenched painfully as it dropped. _Will I even be any good as a mother? I sure as __**shit**__ didn't do the greatest job in the world last time round._ I rested my eyes on the thin white stick in my hand, the positive result staring back at me. _I. Am. Royally. Fucked._

I stood slowly after about five minutes, Filip's persistent knocking grating on my already fine fraying nerves and temper. I placed the test down on the sink counter as I passed it and unlocked the door cracking it open a fraction to see Filip. "What?" I reined in my temper trying to keep it in check even if it was difficult to keep the annoyance of being disturbed out of my tone.

"Ya alrigh' love? Ya don't usually lock the door when ya go for a shower"

"I'm fine," I snapped lightly keeping my weight pressed into my palm on the door. "Am I not _allowed_ to shower in peace every once in a while?"

I watched Filip's brow furrowed and sighed inwardly. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head lightly. "Nothing, I'm going for my shower" I stated going to shut the door so I could think in peace again.

"Whoa!" Filip slid his hand in between the door and frame. "Just a minute there," He said wincing slightly as the door crushed the back of his hand into the frame. "Something's wrong with ya love, ya snappin' at me for no reason"

I glanced at the test on the sink and sighed softly letting my shoulders slump before finally shifting back from the door. I grabbed the test and twisted slightly handing it to him before going back to my spot on the edge of the bathtub.

"Shit," He murmured softly. "I'm goin' ta be a Da again?" He looked up expecting confirmation as he collapsed against the edge of the sink.

I put my head in my hands and gave a heavy strangled sigh. "Do you _want_ this?" I asked looking up through my fingers at him as he knelt on the floor in front of me.

His hazel eyes softened slightly. "Of course I do Taru, I _love_ ya, startin' a family with ya would be the best thing in the god damn world," He stated wrapping his hands around mine lowering them before grinning slightly. "Havin' a wee one runnin' around wouldn't be so bad would it?"

I stared at him deadpan and emotionless for a moment trying to figure out if he was yanking my chain or not. "Are you serious kulta?" I asked still unsure of how serious he actually was. "With _everything_ that's been going on with you, me and the fucking club you think adding a _child_ to the chaotic mix is a good fucking idea?" My temper was slowly spiraling south, getting further and further from my control. I sighed heavily again shaking my hands free of his to hide my face. "I'm sorry kulta," I murmured softly. "I..." I swallowed roughly lowering my voice as I tried to lend it to my words. "I just don't think I'm up to raising a kid anymore"

"Ya don't need ta worry love, _I'm_ 'ere, I'll _always_ be 'ere for ya," He smiled softly. "I _want_ ta start a family with ya Taru"

I stood slowly and shook my head. "I want a family with you too Filip but right here and now is not the best time, there's too much going on in _both_ our lives and adding a child to the mix would just stretch us and stress us far too much," I stated pushing a few strands of hair back from my face. "There's the stud being built, Jess if pregnant, there's mine _and_ Elliot's horses in training and not to mention you boys are dealing with those mount whitey sons of bitches that are sinking their claws into Charming," I sighed deeply. "Plus there's the good possibility that because of the refracture to my knee I would be laid up during most of this pregnancy so I don't overdo it and stress the fracture again," I shook my head. "Right now _I_ can't do it, I'm not mentally, physically or emotionally stable to do it and I'm not physically _fit_ to do it"

"Ya would 'ave all the support ya needed love, ya got me, Tig, the rest of the boys and then there's Gem too, she sure as 'ell wouldn't let ya go through this alone"

I shook my head growling lowly. "You just don't bloody get it" I snapped hotly before turning and striding out of the bathroom.

"Taru!"

I stopped halfway down the hall. "Filip listen to my words very closely," I stated turning to face him. "I. Can't. Handle. A. Child. Right. Now," I bit out. "And besides what about your _wife_ and _daughter_? Your still married to _her_," I snapped trying my best to hid my disdain towards the Irish woman. "How would _she_ take you having another child?"

He stalled briefly in the bathroom doorway as I turned and headed towards the kitchen, Buster following closely at my heels whining and looking between us, the Alsatian pup really did hate it when we fought.

"Don't bring Fi and Kerrianne into this, this is about _you_ and _me_ not them"

I gave a low aggravated sigh and turned to face him. "Filip you're still fucking married to her! Not only would _I_ end up feeling like your fucking _mistress_ again but think about how _they_ would feel, they're still your family" I snarled spinning on my heel and yanking open the fridge to grab a can of coke. I turned on my heel again when I received no answer ad cracked open my can watching Filip where he stood in the centre of the doorway, his face said he was trying to figure out a way to word his sentence that didn't end in my reacting violently or explosively at him.

I shook my head lightly brushing past him, can of coke in hand as I made my way towards the bedroom and pushed the door shut roughly resulting in a loud satisfying slam. I slid down the smooth painted wood of the door taking a seat on the floor. _What the hell am I going to do?_ I placed the can of coke on the floor between my legs and sighed heavily shifting to grab my tobacco from the side table and leant back against the door rolling a cigarette. _Suppose I could be getting worked up over nothing, I mean it could have been a false positive._ Now the rational side of my brain had decided to come out to play and make sense of everything that was happening._ If I wait a few days I can take another test, make sure it was a true positive._ I sighed heavily igniting the end of my cigarette and inhaling a lung full of asinine smoke. _God damn it all to fucking hell, I'm digging one grave after the other today, first that god damn bitch at the stables then Angel and now this bullshit, I might as well seal this grave with fucking concrete._ I exhaled my lungful of smoke and chuckled wearily before letting my head fall back against the door, eyes on the ceiling counting the marks._ I'll be lucky if he stays here tonig..._ I winced slightly at the sound of the front door slamming. "Guess that answers that question," I murmured softly banging my head lightly against the door as I listened to Filip's Harley start up and disappear off down the road. "I really made a mess of things this time Buster" I murmured stroking the pups head before sighing heavily, sleep tugging at the corners of my brain and body before finally settling in leaving me to curl up with Buster against the door.

* * *

Still trying to get my shit together for the next story, will hopefully get the first part posted soon.


	42. Trading Methods

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Yet again do not own SoA if I did I wouldn't have made Jax a little whiner baby, seriously is he in or out? Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

Taru, Happy, clubhouse bar and talk involving methods and things that would get the average Joe thrown in jail. Need I say more? Taken in Taru's P.O.V

* * *

**Trading Methods**

=Taru's P.O.V=

"Hey Hap" I took a seat next to Happy at the bar.

"How's it?"

I shrugged lightly. "Fine, taking a trip to Santa Monica to pick up Jade and Angel at the weekend, going to a sale to pick out some broodmares for my herd" I stated nodding to the croweater that slid a bottle of beer towards me.

"I'm heading back to join up with Quinn and the other Nomads soon, I'll give you an escort to Santa Monica"

I nodded lightly. "I appreciate it"

He gave a nod taking a drink from his bottle. "You still go to those warehouses?"

I gave a nod. "Went yesterday to blow off some steam, there's a new Toyota starlet sitting down there already riddle with bullet holes" I stated with a grin.

Happy looked towards me giving his own grin. "Might have to go down there then"

I gave a light nod taking another drink from my bottle and glanced up at the security cameras on the TV.

"You ever had to bury a body?"

I choked on my mouthful of drink and coughed harshly before looking towards him. "Pardon?"

"You ever had to bury a body?" He asked again.

"No, can't say I've ever had to do it personally," I furrowed my brow lightly, curiosity coming to the foreground of my mind. "Why? Who'd you murder?"

He shrugged lightly. "No one important," He took another drink. "Thought you might have an idea of what would break down a body easily"

I twisted my lips racking my over loaded brain for a moment. "Well I _know_ lime, lye, acid and bleach work wonders together" I threw him a grin as he looked over.

"How'd you find that out?"

"_Not_ the way you're probably thinking," I stated taking another drink. "I did a project in science back in high school with a pig and those four ingredients, pig flesh is something like human flesh or something along those lines and I managed to find out that bleach destroyed ninety percent of the DNA as well as breaking down the tissue and well acid eats through just about anything, lime will make you fucking blind if you get it in your eyes and lye is good for breaking down tissue too, put all four together and it's a pretty good combo score"

Happy seemed to mull it over for a minute. "Guess I need to go to the gardening supply store and the supermarket," He stated standing and draining his bottle. "Thanks" He said before turning to leave.

"Just make sure you soak it in the bleach first" I called as Tig, Juice and Half-Sack moved to the side letting Happy past.

"Soak what?" Tig asked taking the stool Happy had occupied only a few seconds before hand.

"Trust me you don't want to know" I stated draining my bottle.

* * *

Don't ask because I don't know if this would work in real life, my guess is it would probably be a pretty volatile mix.


	43. Horse Show

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Yet again do not own SoA if I did I wouldn't have made Jax a little whiner baby, seriously is he in or out? Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

As the title says. Taken in Chibs' P.O.V

* * *

**Horse Show**

=Chibs' P.O.V=

I stroked Dev's neck as the 18hh black stallion relaxed in the shade by the back of the truck with Duke next to him. He snorted softly shaking out his neck and raised his head yawning before perking his ears towards Taru as she rounded the side of the truck with two full hay nets. The stallion snorted standing up straight as she fixed them to the rings on the back of the truck, sweat still slick on her skin from her blast around the cross country course, a smile adorning her lips at her and Dev's winning time leaving them with a first place placing that no one had come close to beating yet.

I grinned lightly watching Taru for a moment and grabbed her round the middle once she was clear of both horses before pinning her against the side of the truck away from everyone's view. "Ya did good love"

A smirk slipped to her lips. "_Dev_ did good," She corrected hooking her arms around my neck before groaning softly and letting them fall to her sides. "Fucking arms hurt," She mumbled rubbing at the muscles. "He loves the cross country course too much; he get's difficult to control"

"Aye but 'e'd never 'urt ya intentionally"

"True" She smiled lightly pressing a kiss to my lips before a throat was cleared to our left. I glanced over to find Gemma standing there with a bag hooked over her arm, Clay and Tig behind her.

"Not interrupting are we?"

"Course not," Taru grinned lightly. "You just missed the cross country leg though"

"And where did you place?"

"Where do you think?" She asked stepping up into the ample tack room/kitchen/bedroom. She came moments later with a bottle of water and took a seat on one of the chairs, towel in hand and stripped of her sweat soaked cross country shirt. "Dressage is in about twenty minutes" She stated as Gemma took a seat next to her leaving the rest of us to fight over the other seats.

I took a seat in the doorway of the tack room and watched Taru for a moment as she dried off with the towel. "Think ya can get yaself ready in twenty minutes?"

Taru tipped her head back with a light grin. "Of course I can, I can come up from a paddock covered in mud and still look better in ten minutes than most people do for a night on the town"

"Don't get cocky now"

"I'm not," She stated tipping her head towards Gemma. "Beside's Duke's groomed and done up waiting to be tacked up, all _I_ need to do is get dressed and that'll take me about five minutes"

I looked back as Buster nudged his head under my arm and placed his paws on my thigh yawning loudly. He looked to Taru and whined trying to get her attention. "I think 'e's hungry"

She smiled lightly standing and made her way over stroking his head. "Alright Buster," She looked to me and grinned jerking her head slightly in a silent question to move. I stood slowly and pressed a kiss to her lips watching as she disappeared into the tack room to feed Buster.

* * *

I turned and looked to Taru as Tig let out a low whistle. She was decked out in a tight form fitting white shirt, white breeches and a pair of tall black boots that looked almost untouched both decked with small round headed spurs, her fingers fumbled with the stock around her neck as she attempted to tie it correctly.

Taru looked up liquid silver eyes coming to rest on the group as she stalled slightly and then continued with her stock. "What?"

"Never seen you looking so posh" Tig stated giving her a good once over.

I shot him a warning glance as his eyes lingered, jealousy rearing its head briefly before I turned my eyes back to Taru, the clothing was snug on her, it showed every curve and was only broken by the black leather belt buckled around her waist keeping her breeches in place. "Ya look good love"

She smiled lightly, cheeks tinting a light pink as she grabbed her bottle of water from the table and took a mouthful before checking the time and handed the phone to me before disappearing back inside to get her tack.

I settled in the seat she'd vacated and glanced to Bobby. "What is it?"

"Don't you ever get worried she'll get hurt?"

"All the time but I can't stop 'er doin' this"

"She's an old lady, you can tell her what you want" Clay stated.

"Aye, I _could_ but it would be like 'er askin' me ta give up the club," I shook my head lightly. "These 'orses are 'er life, without them she'd be unhappy, bored and probably wouldn't be the same person," I glanced towards the end of the truck where Taru was. "If she wasn't the same person I don't think I'd love 'er as much as I do" I tipped my head towards Taru as she rounded the corner of the truck, Duke following closely behind her as she led him over.

"Do me a favour and hold him for a sec" She said handing her reins to the prospect as she jumped up into the tack room again, probably to grab the last three piece of her ensemble, a pair of white gloves, a black top hat and her set of black dressage tails.

I exhaled slowly watching the Finn slip out buttoning her jacket up. "Ready?"

She glanced up and nodded taking her reins back and tightening her girth again before swinging up into the black leather dressage saddle, both saddle and double bridle gleamed under the light from the hours of dedication that went into them. She looked down and grinned lightly turning and pushing the door shut locking it before throwing the keys to me and nudging Duke on.

"Good luck"

Taru gave a light nod exhaling slowly as she nudged Duke into the collecting ring and began to put him through his paces.

I waited patiently between Tig and Tara, the Finn cantering around the ring before us, Duke beneath her was working as well as he could which was bad for a horse of his age.

"I've never seen her ride before, she's really good" Tara stated from beside me, Abel bubbling away in her arms as she bounced him lightly.

"Aye, but jumpin' is 'er forte," I said not taking my eyes from the Finn as she moved to the outside of the ring heading towards the dressage arena. "She's goin' in"

We moved towards the arena just in time to see Taru finish her bow to the judges and begin the test.

* * *

I exhaled slowly watching the Finn, hands and legs barely moving as she and Duke danced across the arena, his ears perked forward, body tensing as he collected himself up at her minute commands and set into performing a series of small prancing like steps almost on the same spot, another shift of her hands and a kick and Duke relaxed extending his body out in a long extended walk.

They moved across the arena and came to a half halt before another minute signal was given and Duke turned to his right, a canter pirouette, Taru had explained in great detail while getting Duke ready the night before about the different dressage movements, things that were completely over my head but at least it had made her smile and laugh.

I watched and chuckled lightly remembering how she said it often made her dizzy to perform the pirouette. I glanced around the arena; nearly everyone's eyes were glued to horse and rider as they continued to move in a 360 circle on the spot at a canter.

"I'm pretty sure that horse can read her mind" Tig stated nodding towards them as they broke from the manoeuvre into a working canter.

"Aye, 'e probably can" I couldn't take my eyes off Taru as he rode past the side of the arena near us, her eyes and mind focused solely on her task and her horse not on her surroundings.

"Look at her go," Gemma murmured. "I've never seen the Finn so professional before," She looked past Clay to me. "Does she always ride like this?"

"Aye but she puts on a good show when she's ridin' for a crowd"

"I bet she does"

I grinned lightly as Taru did her final salute and waited briefly before moving towards the exit of the arena, their current standing on the charts was a third. "Not bad love"

She unhooked her feet from her stirrups and leant over Duke's neck, a smile plastered to her lips. "Not bad for a twenty seven year old" She murmured straightening up and patting Duke's neck.

"So what've you won so far?"

"Second for inhand, first for cross country and hopefully a third for dressage"

"Is that all?"

Taru glanced to Tig and shook her head. "I'm hoping for a first in show jumping this afternoon" She said pulling Duke up outside the truck and slid down.

She unbuckled his double bridle and quickly slipped it off his head replacing it with a dark purple rope halter. I watched her sling the bridle over one shoulder like she always did as she ran her stirrups up and quickly unbuckled Duke's girth before turning to the tack room to put her tack away.

I glanced at Taru as she stepped out of the truck; she'd changed from her dressage kit into a grey tank top tucked into a pair of beige jodhpurs and sneakers. "What do ya say ta a quickie?" I murmured circling my arms around her waist.

She stretched and stifled a yawn. "When we get home kulta" She murmured taking a seat on one of the spare chairs.

* * *

Newest story is up and these are almost done, there's only about two or three more to write up and post then it's completed.


	44. Mindless Random Violence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sons of Anarchy it is owned by FX, Kurt Sutter and everyone else that would kick my ass legally if I didn't put this in here. I only own Taru, her horse and just about every other random that pops up in the story. This has come from the depths of my sick, insane, twisted, depraved mind and my madness fuel's it to keep going. Yet again do not own SoA if I did I wouldn't have made Jax a little whiner baby, seriously is he in or out? Anywho... yes, only own my characters, most of the plot line except for the plots that were obviously taken from the series.

Taru helps Tig get over what he did to Donna the only way she knows how. Title says it all. Taken in Taru's P.O.V

* * *

**Mindless Random Violence**

=Taru's P.O.V=

"Hey"

I looked up to Tig as he pushed open the door to Filip's hospital room. "Hey Tigger"

"You wanted me to come see you"

I nodded lightly and stood closing my book before placing it lightly on the side table. "I'm going to help you out with your fucked up problems" I stated grabbing my hoodie off the back of the chair and picked up my cell, iPod, wallet and keys from the side table.

"Where're you two off ta?"

"I'm going to go show Tig how to swing a crowbar like a pro" I murmured pressing a kiss to Filip's lips.

He yawned and gave us both a once over. "Be careful"

I nodded turning to Tig and linking an arm through his. "Let's go my dear" I steered him through the hallway and gave a wave to Tara as we passed before hitting the elevator button and waited for it to crawl to our floor.

"So where're we going?"

"Warehouses, you need a good healthy dose of MRV therapy"

His lips quirked into a grin before he shook his head lightly. "Alright, you still got the crowbar in the boot?"

I nodded. "_And_ my baseball bat _and_ my hammer _and _I recently purchased a sledge hammer so let the swinging begin" I stated unlocking the driver's side and sliding in.

* * *

I handed the crowbar to Tig and slung the sledge hammer over my shoulder, my other hand occupied with the hammer that I dropped on the ground near the car. "Let the destroying commence?" I looked towards Tig who nodded and launched into swinging the crowbar as I swung the sledge hammer at the windscreen.

I turned my face away from the spray of the glass and grinned insanely swinging the sledge hammer again slamming it against the bonnet hard.

I stepped back watching Tig with the crowbar, muscles flexing as he swung the piece of molded metal letting out his frustrations and emotions on the hunk of scrap before him.

I leant on the edge of the sledge hammer and watched silently as he continued to beat the crap out of the car.

* * *

Short and may be changed at a later date but this is the last for these one shots, time to get cracking on the main story. 3rd installment is up and waiting for you all to read. **Horsepower VS Irish Hardware.**Enjoy my lovely loyal readers.


End file.
